Ordinary People
by lovepass77
Summary: This is the story of Sam and Sarah, Dean and Lisa with their brand new families and friends trying to cope with their new lives as ordinary people after living such an extraordinary one they all soon find out even regular people have lots of drama
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ordinary People  
**Author:** lovepass77  
**Rating: **M, language, sexual content and physical mutilation **  
Genre: **Drama**  
Summary:** A life without hunting doesn't really fit into the Supernatural equation, but after stopping Lucifer, the Winchester boys are rewarded by angel of miracle Hamied with a brand new life, families, homes, new careers, but the boys learn quickly that leading the life of ordinary people isn't exactly easy or happier.

**Timeline:** This story occurs after Lucifer has been defeat, the evil angels reprimanded and the death of someone close to the Winchesters.

**Songs:** I like to incorporated many song titles and lyrics into my stories because music is such a wonderful inspiration in general, but especially for Supernatural and these songs just make me want to write so if you have the chance go ahead and listen to them it will help you understand my stories better.  
**Characters:** Sam Winchester, Sarah, Sasha, Sean, Dean Winchester, Lisa, Mary, Ben and Johnny, Pastor Jacob, Rufus, Martin, Castiel, Genevieve, Paulo, Layla  
**Pairings:** Sam and Sarah, Dean and Lisa, Chuck and Becky, Barnes and Damon  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Warning:** language  
**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights to Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke aka T-Bear. The trademarks and copyrights for Supernatural belong to their owners. I just like to write stories about the show.

**Author's note**: I would like to dedicate this story to the ordinary people in the world that lead extraordinary lives and all the SPN fans over on the OP.

Chapter 1: The Aftermath of the Apocalypse.

Scene: a Cemetery in South Dakota

_Lots of people are gathering around in black for the funeral of Bobby Steven Singer. Notably missing amongst the crowd are Samuel and Dean Winchester. _

Pastor Jacob: "We are gathered here today to honor the great memory of not just a man, but a hunter, not just a hunter, but a true American hero. Bobby Steven Singer was the best the lives he saved were many including my own. I will never forget him. I had a nasty poltergeist in my church that had been terrorizing my parishioners for months and we were unable to hold service on the grounds until he came and by the end of the night the poltergeist was gone and when I offered to give him a reward he reply just take the money and use it to stock up on rock salt then give the rest to the children they need it more than I do. I couldn't believe it as I watched him leave I saw his beat up old truck in bad need of repair, he tipped his worn out old trucker hat at me as he drove away never to return. It was in that moment I realized he was more than just a man, he was an awesome man!"

_Many in the crowd nod along with Pastor Jacob's words and cry, but two hunters named Martin and Rufus are very angry throughout the funeral service and once it's over discuss their grievances with Pastor Jacob about this unfortunate situation. _

Martin: "Pastor, may we have a word?"

Pastor Jacob: "Yes, Martin how have you been?"

Martin: "Not well, but I'm hanging in there."

Rufus: "Yeah, same here, but what I want to know is where the hell those Winchester boys are? They were practically sons to the man; they didn't even bother to show up today it's shameful!"

_Pastor Jacob hangs his head sadly at the thought of it. _

Pastor Jacob: "Well things have changed in the world since the apocalypse ended, the economy is doing a lot better, and the church is up ten percent people I meet every day on the streets they smile and wave. People are just a lot happier and kinder it's really wonderful so I suppose the Winchesters are enjoying their new life as well."

_Rufus sucks his teeth and groans a bit because he is very irritated regardless._

Rufus: "It just ain't right, they should have been here! After everything Bobby did for those two I mean it's just wrong how they barely went to even check on the poor guy after the car accident. He was in that nursing home for months wasting away in that damn wheelchair. Those sons of bitches weren't there for him then and now they don't even show up to his funeral how ungrateful can you get."

Martin: "It's a shame I use to think they were my friends, but they never call to check on me even when I got out of that mental hospital. I called told them I was doing better that I was even getting married, but they didn't come to the wedding. They both said they were far too busy."

Rufus: "Well they can go to hell for all I care."

_Pastor Jacob stares at Rufus both shocked and saddened by his words._

Pastor Jacob: "Please, that is not for us to say, God will judge them and us, they saved the world they deserve some happiness after all."

Rufus: "Yeah, but they also broke it in the first place, they broke the seals and they started the apocalypse and now they are such big heroes well great for them, but what about the rest of us. I mean we fought hard, worked just as hard and we suffered too. Now I can't even get that damn angel boy to get up off my couch he's so depressed they just abandoned him."

Martin: "Castiel, why didn't he leave with the other angels then?"

Rufus: "He couldn't he's human now, and he totally hates it. All he does is watch judge shows and eat Haagan Daz all day then cries himself to sleep at night it's getting really old man."

Pastor Jacob: "Perhaps I should pay the ex-angel a visit to see if I can't lift his spirits with the words of our Lord."

Rufus: "Yeah, whatever just do something will ya because I'm running out of coupons and that ice cream ain't cheap."

Pastor Jacob: "I'll come by on Friday."

_Rufus nods _

Martin: "That's fine, goodbye Pastor"

Pastor Jacob: "Goodbye , oh and tell Wendy and the kids, hello for me."

_Martin nods_

Martin: "I will."

Martin turns to Rufus nods once more and they both leave together.

Scene: Sam's house in Fairfield, California

_Sam and Sarah are in their bedroom getting ready for bed. Sam takes off his tie and his shoes. Sarah removes her diamond jewelry in front of the vanity mirror. _

Sarah: "We have dinner tomorrow night with the Tulsans then on Friday night my brother's art exhibition."

_Sam doesn't respond he's thinking about the merger happening at his new law firm. _

Sarah: "Sam? Sam! Are you listening?"

Sam: "Uh what?"

_Sarah rolls her eyes and sighs in annoyance._

Sarah: "Dinner with the Tulsans and my brothers exhibit you're coming right?"

_Sam removes his shirt and yawns. _

Sam: "Yeah, um can't we skip dinner with Maggie and Joe this week I've got a lot of work I need too get done at the office."

_Sarah turns away form the mirror towards Sam and folds her arms unsatisfied._

Sarah: "You know they are expecting us, you already missed dinner two weeks in a row now you're gunning for a third."

_Sam groans at him very annoyed as he pulls off his pants_.

Sam: Look, it's just with this merger I need to.

_Sarah interrupts him._

Sarah: It's like everything lately with you is about that stupid merger, what about your friends Sam? Don't they matter, what about your brother, you haven't seen him since last Christmas or spoken to him in a months these people are suppose to matter to you Sam!

Sam: "Of course they matter, its just Bill's busting my ass about the Fillmore account I can't disappoint them, they are our most important clients and with the merger we need to be prepared. I have to go over the numbers with Genevieve again."

_Sarah abruptly takes off her heels as she gets more and more frustrated with Sam_.

Sarah: "Genevieve, you are working late with her again I thought you said she was out of town."

Sam: "Yeah, she was and now she's back so?"

Sarah: "So what you think I shouldn't care that my husband is spending hours locked up I in some other woman's apartment doing God knows what."

_Sam scoffs_

Sam: "Please Sarah, you know what we're doing, we're working come on stop being ridiculous you know I'd never cheat on you."

Sarah: "Yeah, I bet your brother said that to Lisa too before Mary came."

Sam: "Hey! I'm not my damn brother alright!"

Sarah: "Then who the hell are you Sam? Where's the man I married? You use to not be able to wait to come home to be with me every night we made love for hours it's been four months Sam! Four months and nothing! You barely touch me now."

Sam: "So we're in a bit of a dry spell it happens no big deal."

Sarah: "I know I've put on a little weight is that it, I disgust you now don't I?"

Sam: "Oh for crying out loud! Don't be such a chick okay."

_Sarah grabs one of her heels and tosses it at Sam's head barely missing him by an inch as he ducks down out of the way._

Sam: "What the hell is the matter with you?"

_Sarah sits down on the bed and starts to cry. _

Sarah: "I'm sorry okay I know it's my fault I know you blame me for the baby!"

_Sam goes over to the bed and sits beside her. _

Sam: "You know that isn't true. The doctors said it was an accident that's all it was."

Sarah: "We'll it's the second accident in a row Sam, the second one how am I supposed to feel!"

_Tears pour from Sarah's eyes as he cries into Sam's chest._

_Sam holds her awkwardly and feels tears coming too, but he refuses to cry about this anymore or ever again he just feels numb instead. _

Sam: "We already have two beautiful healthy children so it is okay baby."

_Sarah looks up into Sam's eyes, her mascara is running down her face. _

Sarah: "No it's not okay Sam! Do you have any idea what it feels like to have a life die inside you? No you don't and you can't!"

Sam: "Well I know what it's like to die, I did that more than once in fact, so yeah I get that death sucks Sarah, but we can't keep doing this. We have to move on."

_Sarah pulls away from him. _

Sarah: "Move on? Move on! How am I supposed to do that Sam? You won't even fuck me anymore! Ever since Sophia died it's been this way between us and I feel disgusting and dead inside. I just want my husband back!"

Sam: "Will you stop calling it that, the baby was never born it doesn't have a name okay; you're making it way too personal."

Sarah: "It doesn't get any more goddamn personal Sam! Sophia is her name rather she's alive now or not! She was alive even if she wasn't born that way! She was I could feel her and now she's dead, she just stopped breathing and I had to watch them pull her lifeless body from me the same thing happened with Samantha so don't you dare tell me it's not personal you son of a bitch! They were our children!"

_Sam gets up off the bed._

Sam: "Will you keep your voice down! You're going to wake up Sasha and Sean they don't need to hear this stuff!"

_Sam closes the door to their bedroom and locks it. _

Sarah: "They are our children Sam, our children, you barely spend any time with them either lately and they miss their daddy. You are becoming just like John!"

Sam: "Hey don't you dare talk about my father like that, you didn't even know him."

Sarah: "I know what you told me, I know how you said he was never there for you when you needed him most as a child that Dean was, but he wasn't! Well your children need you Sam so do I. I need you can't you see that!"

_Sam sighs then_ _grabs his sweatshirt out of a drawer and puts it on, along with some sweatpants then he throws on a pair of sneakers to get ready to leave he just can't deal with this right now. _

Sam: "I'm going to take a walk; and take the dogs out. I'll be back when you've calm down."

Sarah: "Yeah, you go take a fucking walk, leave go enjoy yourself while your family falls apart!"

Sam: "Sarah please you don't have to keep doing this or acting this way I do still love you we will get through this."

_Sarah scoffs_

Sarah: "You love me? Well Sam Winchester you have a strange way of showing it."

_Sam stares at her with sad puppy faced eyes._

Sarah: Just go, I'll be asleep when you get back.

_Sam opens the door quietly and closes it back behind him then stops to take a breath in the hallway._

_Sarah falls back on the bed and sobs into a pillow. Sam can hear her crying from outside the door and it makes his heart bitterly ache while the rest of his body still fills so numb and cold. _

_Sam walks down the hall to check on Sasha and Sean in their bedrooms. _

Sean is ten years old now, he loves soccer and basketball, but more than anything he really loves classic rock. He plans to be in a rock band one day with his cousin Ben. He loves going to concerts with Ben and his uncle Dean, he wishes badly his dad would come too, but he's always working or too busy and isn't the biggest rock fan anyway.

_Sam goes into Sean's room and tidies it up a bit as he watches his son sleep peacefully and quiet. Sam smiles, bends down, kisses Sean's forehead and very lightly rubs his hair before heading out of Sean's room across the hall into Sasha' room to check on her too._

Sasha is a big daddy's girl at seven year's old. She adores dolls and books and is already a total nerd with big ambitions to be a writer just like their Uncle Chucky who lives down the street. She loves Supernatural books and thinks her dad is the greatest hero to ever live though he never tells her stories about their hunts and doesn't like that she reads the books either fearing it will give her nightmares. Sasha loves them anyway and they don't' scare her at all in fact Sasha started reading Lazarus Rising just last week and officially declared to him yesterday that she loves the angel Castiel though she's never met him she's now totally obsessed about angels.

_Sam comes into Sasha's room and she is snoring loudly her big brown curls tossed all over the pillow._

Sam thinks to himself, she looks so much like her mother I wish she could stay this young and innocent forever, oh I hate that they are growing up. I don't want to miss it, but damn I've got to pay for soccer league and Sasha's piano lessons and save up for their college funds, plus with the mortgage and all of Sarah's doctors' bills. We've spent over 40,000 on treatments for her to get pregnant again and we lost another child, it's not cheap having a family and its not like I can steal or run credit card scams like Dean and I use too. I've got a respectable reputation now at the firm people like me there I finally feel like I have a place to fit in. Sarah is just jealous and hurt, she hasn't worked since the first time this happened, and she's been so depressed spending so much time helping her brother at that stupid art exhibit of his. I mean the guy can't even fucking paint worth a dime, the kids kindergarten art projects looked better than his stuff. I have no idea why she coddles him so much I mean he's such a bum, and she's using my hard earned money to pay for him to stay up over our garage and doodle all damn day why I work my ass off. I swear if she wasn't the mother of my children and he wasn't their uncle I'd take the kids and go. She doesn't love me like she use to, she blames me for everything like it's my freaking fault they died, and it's not my fault! Well maybe it is I mean all I wanted was for her to be happy for all of us to be happy and we were oh it used to be so great between us in the beginning.

Flashback begins.

Scene: Sarah's house the day of the double Winchester wedding.

_One of Sarah's Bridesmaids comes into her dressing room to bring her a gift from Sam. _

Bridesmaid: "Sarah are you ready?"

_Sarah smiles_

Sarah: "Almost I just need help with my veil."

_The bridesmaid walks over puts the gift box in her hand down and takes two pins off the dresser she fastens Sarah's wedding veil onto her chignon. _

Sarah: "Do you think he will like it?"

Bridesmaid: "You look beautiful Sarah."

Sarah: "I haven't seen him for two days we've only spoken on the phone."

Bridesmaid: "Sam loves you Sarah, its going to be a perfect day."

Sarah: "I just want to see him so bad. I can't believe the day is finally here I am so ready to be Mrs. Sam Winchester."

Bridesmaid: "You will see him soon, but not before the wedding starts its bad luck you don't want that not today."

Sarah: "We spent four and a half years apart and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about him. I thought he would never come back to me, I thought I missed my chance forever. Then out of the blue one day he shows up knocks on my front door and kisses me like he never left it was just as perfect as the first kiss he ever gave I've wanted to marry him ever since he showed back up and now it is about to happen."

_Sarah's bridesmaid giggles at her story and at how happy Sarah is. _

Bridesmaid: Well after you told me how he proposed to you on the beach by writing I want to marry that girl in the sand with all those candles I was like wow he is so romantic.

Sarah: "There must have been a hundred candles he put out on the beach I just thought he was taking me on another scary awful hunt and when Dean showed up to pick me up I didn't even want to go but once I got to the beach and I saw Sam's message I screamed so loud it was just too beautiful. Sam just showed up with this ring and got down on one knee it was the best night of my life."

Bridesmaid: "Well it was the best night, but just wait till tonight girl, that's when real fun begins. It'll be a night you'll never forget."

_Bridesmaid chuckles as she helps fix the train on Sarah's dress. _

_Sarah grins happily at the thought of tonight being with Sam. She can feel her body get moist at just the thought of it. _

_The maid of honor enters the room _

Maid of Honor: "Sarah, it's almost time girl we've got to go."

_Sarah nods and reaches for her bridal bouquet full of sunflowers and daisies. _

Bridesmaid: "Wait you can't forget put this on."

_Sarah stands in front of the mirror as her bridesmaid pulls a diamond pentagram shaped necklace out of the gift box and fastens it around Sarah's neck. _

_Sarah tears up a bit as she touches the pentagram gently with her fingers._

Maid of Honor: "Now don't start crying then we will all start girl, you look amazing so come on let's get you hitched."

_Sarah happily smiles takes one big deep breath and walks out into the hallway with them. _

_Two other bridesmaids wait by a white limousine to head for the church. _

Scene: Hotel room near the church.

Sam: "Dean hurry up would ya, we can't be late!"

Dean: "Dude, I can't find those little metal buttons you got me."

_Sam rolls his eyes. _

Sam: "They are called cufflinks man."

Ben: "They are in your jacket pocket dad; remember you put them there after the rehearsal dinner."

_Dean snaps his fingers together._

Dean: "Right!"

_Dean grabs his leather jacket and pulls out a box with the cufflinks engraved with LZ for Led Zeppelin on them. _

_Sam walks over and helps Dean fasten them to his shirt. _

Dean: "Can you believe this Sam? I mean look at us wearing tuxedos that aren't rented. You and I getting married I mean did you ever think this would actually happen."

Sam: "No, I figured we'd both be dead by now for good. Well we did die, but I couldn't imagine we'd come back to live like this."

_Sam finishes straightening his brother's tie and Dean pats Sam on the shoulder. _

Dean: "Sammy this like a dream come true I mean you with Sarah, me with Lisa I keep expecting somebody to pinch us and we'll wake up back in the Impala."

_Dean pinches Sam just to see if anything will happen._

Sam: "Ow! Stop doing that! It's real okay so get over it there is no going back."

_Ben laughs and tugs on Dean's sleeve._

Ben: "Hey so how do I look?"

Dean: "Like a rock star at the Oscars."

Ben: "Sweet!"

_Dean laughs then checks himself out in the mirror and admires how he looks._

Dean: "Yeah, I am so putting Bruce Wayne to shame right now with this getup I could so be the next Bond."

Ben: "Yeah that be cool dad!"

_Sam just rolls his eyes again. _

Sam: "Dude, your tag is sticking out in back."

_Dean frowns a bit at Sam._

_Sam puts the tag back in and puts on his own jacket on. _

Sam: "I hope Sarah likes my wedding gift."

Dean: "She's a chick they all love jewelry dude it's like coded in their DNA or something."

Sam: "Well so do you?"

Dean: "Crap, yeah speaking of which I can't forget my something old."

_Dean grabs his duffel bag rummages through it and finds his old necklace that Sam gave him that helped them all stop the apocalypse for good._

Dean: "Got it!"

_Dean puts his necklace on and hides it under his tuxedo shirt and tie. _

Sam: "Now let's go."

Dean: "Wait one more thing I got you something too Sammy."

_Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise and a bit suspicious of what his brother could have possibly gotten for him this time_.

Oh no what horrible gag prank gift has he gotten me now, my bachelor party was the freakiest night of my life I can't believe I let him bring me to that ridiculous donkey show so scarier than anything else I've ever seen, my eyes are still burning from just the memory of it.

_Sam shakes his head trying to forget it again. _

_Dean tosses a leather bound journal at Sam and Sam catches it._

Sam: "Uh what is this for?"

Dean: "Open it up and read it."

_Sam opens up the journal and inside the first page of the journal is a letter written from Dean_

.

_Hey Sammy, _

_This is for you. I want you to write our story. The world is a different place now and I'm glad we got through it together, but we can't ever forget what happened or where we come from and what we've learned. So now it's our turn just like dad gave us his journal so we'd know how to handle the situations that come, we need to leave a new one for the next generation. I mean hopefully our kids will never have to use this information, but it's always best to be prepared so take that weird supernatural big brain of yours and put it all down for them. I've always tried to look out for you and now you've got Sarah to do that. She's a great girl and you so owe me dude because I always knew she was the one for you. I'm proud of you Sammy. Thanks for looking out for me and not giving up on us. I know we've had our differences and still do, but you're still my brother that will never change. You may be getting married today and finally going back to law school, but no matter what happens or where these new lives lead I want you to know that you still owe me those twenty bucks from the art house, oh and well you know the rest bitch_

_Love, _

_Batman_

Sam: "Dude, I don't know what to say this is so"

_Dean puts up his hand_

Dean: "What is the rule son?"

_Sam sighs _

_Ben smiles because he knows the answer._

Ben: "No chick flick moments not even on D-Day."

_Dean smirks and high fives Ben._

Dean: "Great, you remembered son, now make sure to write that down Sammy so you don't forget next time you get the urge to turn into Oprah now let's go."

_Dean walks outside with Ben. _

_Sam closes the door and follows them both out to the car. _

_Ben hops into the back seat. _

Sam: "Okay, but there is one thing I really should tell you Dean."

Dean: "I just knew you wouldn't follow the rule, okay what is it Sam?"

Sam: "You're fly is open jerk."

_Sam gets in the car laughing at his brother. _

_Dean looks down and realizes Sam is right. He zips it and gets inside. They drive to the church. _

.

Scene: At Pastor Jacob's church on the day of the Winchester wedding.

Lisa: "That necklace is beautiful on you Sarah, you look great!"

Sarah: "Thanks, so do you."

_Lisa smiles as she pins her grandmother's pearl hairpin into her curls. _

Lisa: "It's my something old."

_Sarah smiles _

Maid of honor: "Did you show her the bracelet Dean gave you it is gorgeous."

Lisa: "Oh yeah here it is."

_Lisa grabs her new gold bracelet and shows it to Sarah._

_Sarah reads the inscription on the inside._

Sarah: "To Gumby Girl with Love Pokey."

_Sarah giggles about it._

Sarah: "Very nice."

Lisa: "What can I said that's my boy."

_Sarah nods _

_One of Lisa's bridesmaids tells them it is time to head into the sanctuary._

Lisa: "Are the guys here yet?"

Bridesmaid: "Yes, they just arrived so come on ladies."

_Lisa grabs Sarah's hand a bit nervous. _

_Sarah is also nervous but she smiles and hands Lisa her bouquet of white roses._

_The two head out into the hallway and wait for the music to begin. _

_Heat of the Moment by Asia plays as the girls enter the sanctuary and everyone stands for them. _

_Sam, Dean, Ben, Bobby, Castiel and Martin all wait at the altar for the ladies to enter. _

_The bridesmaid walk in first along with the flower girl all dressed in pretty little yellow petal dresses. _

_Sarah and Lisa walk in together side by side. Sam and Dean stand on either side of the pulpit with Pastor Jacob standing in the middle. _

_Sarah and Lisa try not to cry as they make their way down the center aisle. But, Sam and Dean can't help it seeing the girls looking so beautiful knowing they are about to become their wives both of them start tearing up badly. Ben smiles widely happy this day has finally come. _

_Sarah takes Sam's hand and Lisa puts her arm around Dean's waist as they arrive at the altar. _

Pastor Jacob: "You may all be seated. We are gathered here today for a glorious union of some very special people and they would like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate with them this afternoon."

_Everyone smiles. _

_Dean pats Lisa on the butt a little._

_Sam looks into Sarah's beautiful blue eyes as he lifts her veil and he is surprised to see them flash yellow. _

_Flashback ends_

Scene: Inside Sam's house

Sam thinks to himself God, I miss her so much, I miss us and who we use to be. I do love her, and I love them I just want us to be able to move past this, sometimes and I can't believe it but sometimes I wish I could be back on the road with Dean again, hunting, it was a hard life, but this apple pie suburban family life isn't easy. It kind of sucks actually, I'm sick of going to Costco on Saturday, I'm sick of Sarah's weird diet plans she puts us on every time she thinks she's gaining a little weight. I not fat, well I may have put on a few pounds, but at least I've still got my hair.

_Sam stares at himself in the mirror in the hallway he sighs feeling as though he barely recognizes the man he's become. Then Sam goes downstairs where the family dogs Salt and Sadie greet him at the door ready for their walks, he attaches their leashes to their collars rubs them on the head and the three of them head out the front door to take a quiet long walk before bed. _

18


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning of The End is Just the Beginning Again.

Scene: Dean's house in Dallas, Texas

Time: Midnight.

_Dean is up because he can't sleep, so he's in the fridge getting a beer and another bowl of left over chili. Dean puts the chili in the microwave and yawns very tired from working a double shift at the station._

Dean thinks to himself never in my wildest dreams would I ever think I'd become a fireman just couldn't give up the excitement I guess. I mean it's not like being a hunter, but at least I still get to help save people. Well I would if I could ever get out of the station. It sucks that I have to spend most of my time fixing the trucks instead of putting out fires and rescuing people. I'm good at rescuing, but damn it that's what happens when your boss is your father in law. If only he knew his precious daughter was out screwing some aerobics instructor while I'm in here trying to figure out how I'm going to pay all these damn bills. Of course once he finds out about my diabetes he'll probably force me into early retirement anyway.

_A young man with beautiful green eyes comes down the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning._

Ben: "Hey, what's going on where's mom?"

_Dean sighs_

Dean: "How the hell should I know? What are you hungry?"

_Ben nods_

_Ben grabs a bowl and a box of cereal from the cabinet and pours a bowl for himself_.

Ben: "You know Metallica is coming to town in a few weeks."

Dean: "Yeah, I know."

Ben: "So are we."

_Dean interrupts him_

Dean: "Sorry kiddo money's a little tight around here lately, so I'm not going to be able to get the tickets; we'll see them next time alright."

_Ben frowns very disappointed to hear this news_.

Ben: "Why don't you just ask grandpa for the money? I mean he's loaded."

_Dean slams his beer down on the counter now really irritated. _

Dean: "Because I don't need his money and besides your sister needs braces that much more important."

_Ben scoffs_

Ben: "Why does she need them? Even with straight teeth she'll still be messed up."

Dean: "Don't talk about your sister that way she's not messed up she's special that's all!

Ben: "Yeah specially messed up!"

Dean: "Get out of here, go to your room!"

_Ben folds his arms in defiance and gets angry_.

Ben: "No!"

Dean: "What?"

Ben: "No, I'm sick of this crap you're always telling me what to do, but you don't even follow your own advice Dean."

Dean: "That's dad to you! Now I said go to your room or I swear I will."

_Ben interrupts_

Ben: "Oh you'll what? Hit me like you hit Uncle Sam. You're not my dad Dean just because you have sex with my mom doesn't make you my real father."

Dean: "What the hell, who told you I hit him?"

_Ben rolls his eyes_

Ben: "He did of course, and he's also got way more money than you so does grandpa. Why the hell did I have to end up with such a loser for a stepfather?"

_Dean breaks the beer bottle on the counter shattering glass everywhere and startling Ben with the sound of it._

Ben: "What are you nuts?"

_Dean walks over holding the broken handle of the bottle out pointing directly at his son._

Dean: "You listen to me boy! Don't you ever talk to me like that! Show me some goddamn respect! This is my house and you have no right to talk to me like that, I work my ass off to provide for you kids, I've saved more lives than you'll ever meet and you think because I didn't bring you in this world I won't take you out well your wrong kid very wrong!"

_Ben is scared, but refuses to back down or leave he's strong for eighteen and he's tired of being bossed around. Before a real fight can begin they both hear Lisa coming through the front door._

_Lisa walks into the kitchen and sees Dean holding a broken bottle towards her son._

Lisa: "What the hell is going on in here?"

_Lisa runs over and stands in front of Ben shielding him from Dean. _

Dean: "Our son is being a disrespectful little brat and I'm trying to teach him some respect something he hasn't learned from you apparently. He needs to check his attitude in my house before he goes off to college which I'm paying for by the way."

Ben: "I told you old man! I'm not going to college I am moving to California then starting a band with Chris and the guys."

Dean: "The hell you are! Over my dead body!"

_Ben balls his fists up ready to fight, Dean moves closer with the shattered bottle ready to strike, but Lisa takes matters into her own hands. _

Lisa: "Stop it this is my house too? Ben go upstairs I need to talk to your father alone."

_Ben rolls his eyes_.

Ben: "He's not my father."

_Lisa gives Ben an I'm not kidding look and Ben sighs annoyed by it, but decides its not worth the hassle so he finally heads out of the kitchen and back up to his room._

_Lisa puts down her purse on the kitchen counter and tries to catch her breath. _

Lisa: "Now Dean you need to calm down. You may have signed the adoption papers, but he is still my son so don't you ever put your hands on him or I will have you arrested!"

_Dean stares at her in shock her words making him so angry he tosses the rest of the bottle across the room and it shatters against the wall loudly_

Dean: "Un-fucking Believable!"

Lisa: "For god sakes Dean you'll wake up Mary and Johnny just stop this! What is wrong with you tonight?"

Dean: "What the hell is wrong with me!? Oh were do I fucking start, I come home after working two double shifts in a row to three day old chili while my wife is out screwing her aerobics instructor and my son, my SON has the nerve to treat me like I'm some stranger in my own goddamn house where I pay all the bills. On top of it all I just found out last week I've got diabetes so instead of asking me what the hell is wrong why don't you ask me where my insulin is Lisa? Why don't you ask me how I'm feeling Lisa? Why don't you say thank you for putting a roof over our heads and buying Ben a guitar and paying for his guitar lessons. Why don't you say how about I cook you a damn fat free, salt less, sugarless meal from one of Sarah's cookbooks so you don't have a damn attack and die right here on the kitchen floor where the children can see their dad passed out from low blood sugar."

_Lisa looks at Dean not even sure how to respond to all that. Lisa takes another deep breath first._

Lisa: "I'm going upstairs to take a long hot bath and go to bed. You can sleep in the spare room."

Dean: "I can sleep in the spare room oh well thanks sweetheart I'm glad to know I can still sleep in my own damn house, thank you for letting me know so I don't go sleep in my car in the garage and turn it on and kill myself instead just to escape this house with you!"

Lisa: "You are a son of a bitch you know that, you always think everything is about you. How dare you accuse me of cheating when you've cheated on me more times than I can count?"

_Dean frowns. _

Dean: "I've never cheated on you Lisa."

Lisa: "You are goddamn liar; I got it on tape!"

Dean: "What that's impossible?"

Lisa: "Oh no its not, I hired a private investigator I even know the name of the girl you've been seeing behind my back her name is Kayla right?"

Dean: "Are you kidding me? You hired some private investigator with my hard earned money just to follow my ass around even though you don't even work you are just a lazy housewife! This house is a mess all the time, you let these kids do whatever the hell they want to do and you are fucking some Brazilian aerobics instructor that barely speaks any English and don't tell me you're not cause I know you are. I use to hunt for a living so don't lie to me or I swear I'll hunt the bastard down tonight and shoot him full of rock salt, it won't kill him, but it will hurt like hell so stop pissing me off! I should take him out to cemetery and salt and burn his body for having sex with my wife."

Lisa: "You're insane! Not everything is about hunting Dean. He's not a demon or some creature! But, I'll admit that Paulo and I are pretty close now."

Dean: "Pretty close! How close?"

Lisa: "Well when I told him about you and that skank you've been seeing, he was very considerate, sensitive he actually listened Dean something you never seem to do anymore you think because I quit working I don't do anything. I spend all my time taken care of little Mary, do you think taking care of a little girl with Autism is easy? You have no idea what it's like cause you never lifted a finger to help me with these kids, I do it all, and on top of which if it weren't for my father you wouldn't even have a job. I am the one who paid for you to go back to school and finally get more than a GED. Then just last month I find some old used condom in the backseat of your car and you call me lazy at least when I fuck Paulo I've got enough class to go to a nice hotel not do it in some cheap old ride. By the way when are you going to fix that piece of crap Impala or just get a new car? I'm tired of looking at it in the garage its not cool anymore dude our kids are embarrassed to even ride in that heap."

_Dean sighs sadly _

Dean: "Lisa, you can be a real bitch you know that?"

_Lisa feels tears coming to her eyes. _

Lisa: "Yeah I'm a bitch and you're a lying jerk and our lives suck now! What the hell happened to us Dean?"

_Dean sighs again and shakes his head. _

Dean: "I don't know. I just don't know anymore. I thought we loved each other. I still remember our honeymoon like it was yesterday."

Flashback begins

Scene: Outside their Hotel in Hawaii.

_Dean moans and caresses Lisa's wet smooth breasts. _

_Lisa stretches and wraps her legs all the way around his body as they make love in the hot tub. _

Lisa: "Kiss me."

_Dean French kisses Lisa as the move together under the water. Then he picks her up off his lap and gets behind her pulling her close he thrusts inside her again feeling her wet ass on his thighs as he massages her clit. _

_Dean can feel his heart racing and pounding his chest as he thrusts his body into Lisa's faster and faster then slow again over and over_. _Lisa moans super excited and aroused by everything he is doing to her. _

Lisa: "Keep going don't stop!"

_Dean doesn't stop as Lisa moans into his ear and kisses his neck. Her own heart rate pounds in her chest as she tries to breath. _

Dean thinks to himself this is the best night ever she is so stunning I've never been with anyone else like her. I can't believe this woman agreed to marry me. I love her so much!

_Lisa holds on tightly to Dean as her body erupts and her eyes roll back while her orgasm over takes all her other senses. Lisa falls back down into the water panting heavily from the heat. Dean wraps his arms around her again pulling her close brushing her hair off her sweaty shoulders and smiling. _

Lisa: "That was unreal."

_Dean smiles and kisses her once softly then whispers to her. _

Dean: "Oh it's not over yet baby trust me."

_Dean picks Lisa up and carries her out of the tub. Lisa grabs a towel off the chair as Dean takes her back into their hotel room and puts her down in the bed. _

_Dean dries Lisa off gently with the towel and then dries himself off too. Dean leans down and kisses her lips then her neck and without stopping he reaches his hand over to the stereo on the nightstand to turn on some music._

_[A Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin begins to play.] _

_**You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin'  
I'm gonna send ya back to schoolin'  
Way down inside, a-honey, you need love  
I'm gonna give you my love  
I'm gonna give you my love, oh**_

Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love

You've been learnin'  
And baby, I been learnin'  
All them good times  
Baby, baby, I've been discernin'-a  
A-way, way down inside  
A-honey, you need- love  
I'm gonna give you my love, every inch of my love ah  
I'm gonna give you my love, ah yeah

Oh, whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
I don't want more I need more

You've got to bleed on me, yeah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
No, no, no, no, ah  
Love, love, low-ow-ow-ow-ove  
Oh, babe, oh

You been coolin'  
And baby, I've been droolin'  
All the good times, baby, I've been misusin'-a/Oh  
A-way, way down inside  
I'm gonna give ya my love/Ah  
I'm gonna give ya every inch of my love/Ah  
I'm gonna give you my love/Ah  
Yes, alright, let's go/Ah

Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love  
Wanna whole lotta love

Way down inside/ Way down inside  
Way down inside, woman, you/woman  
woman, you/you need it  
need/Love

My, my, my, my  
My, my, my, my/Ahh  
Oh, shake for me, girl  
I wanna be your backdoor man-a  
Hey, oh, hey, oh/Ahh  
Hey, oh, oooh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hoo-ma, ma, hey  
Keep a-coolin', baby  
A-keep a-coolin', baby  
A-keep a-coolin', baby  
Uh, keep a-coolin', baby, wuh, way-hoh, oo-ohh

_Lisa feels Dean's warm wet mouth eating her up like she is the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. Dean presses his tongue into her waiting to hear her scream his name._

Lisa moans out his name a little at first: "Dean. Dean."

_So Dean goes even deeper with his tongue licking and nipping her sweet clit till Lisa can't control herself and she finally comes again screaming_

Lisa: "DEAN!!"

_Dean finally comes up for air to stare into her beautiful eyes after that_ _he smiles and licks his lips enjoying the tasting of her there. _

Lisa: "Come here I need you inside me."

_Dean crawls on top of her kissing his way slowly from her navel all the way up to her lips. Lisa loves it and her heart beat begins to increase again this time even faster than before.__Dean takes both of her hands in his and holds them above her head as he reenters her body. _

_Lisa can't resist she wraps her legs around his lower body and continues to moan loudly and breathe heavily. Both are perspiring so much from the heat of the room mixed with their body heat that they are covered in sweat and as Lisa kisses Dean's shoulders she can taste the saltiness and it only makes her want more of him. _

_Dean kisses her more and continues thrusting harder and faster.__Dean continues until he is too overwhelmed by the intense sensations and goes over the edge himself coming inside of his lovely new wife. _

_Dean lowers himself down kissing her gently while taking in the sexy musk of their spent bodies._

_Lisa feels totally satisfied and totally vulnerable at the same time. She has never been more happy and excited to be with Dean. They continue to kiss a bit until finally Dean moves off of her and over to the side to take a shower._

Lisa: "Oh please baby, don't leave yet."

_Dean smiles glad to see that she wants him near so badly so he lies back down and whispers_

Dean: "I'm not going anyway I'm yours forever."

_Dean wraps his arms around her again as they spoon together until they both slowly drift off to sleep only to wake up the next morning to rape each other again._

Flashback ends.

Scene: Rufus's House

_Rufus comes downstairs and frowns_

Rufus thinks to himself this place is a messed! Damn it Castiel why can't he ever clean up after himself this is getting to be ridiculous.

Rufus: "Cas?!"

_Rufus searches the house for Castiel, but can't find him and he doesn't answer._

_Rufus goes outside and searches. Rufus calls for him. _

Rufus: "Castiel!! Where the hell are you? Its dinner time!? Cas!!"

_Rufus walks behind his shed and hears faint sound of crying coming from inside the shed._

_Rufus peaks through the shed's window and sees a dirty depressed Castiel about to hang himself with a rope as he twists the rope around his neck and prepares to kick out the stool from under his feet. _

_Rufus rushes inside just as Castiel kicks out the stool. The rope snaps and Castiel falls to the ground in pain. Rufus grabs him off the floor and shakes him. _

Rufus: "Damn screw loose what is the matter with you? This is the third freaking time I've caught you trying to kill yourself! It's really getting annoying! What is the point of it anyway moron you know Hamied will just resurrect you again like he did before even if you succeed. You need to just stop this and get a job so you can start contributing around here. Pay for all that food you eat and HBO your always watching!"

_Castiel sobs as tears roll down his dirty face. His hair is grown longer and wild, he has a scruffy face now and no wings. _

Castiel: "I can't! No one will hire me! I have no education to speak off I don't even have a social security number! As far as the human race is concerned I don't exist!"

_Rufus rolls his eyes_.

Rufus: "Well neither do I, but you don't hear me crying over it all the freaking time! Its called hustling man it's what hunters and ex-hunters do to get by! I told you last week my buddy Samson's got a job for you at his used car shop."

_Castiel scoffs at that_

Castiel: "You mean his chop shop! He sales stolen car parts to thugs and drug dealers I don t want any part of that! "

Rufus: "Well you want a roof over your head don't ya?"

Castiel: "Not really, I want to leave this Godforsaken earth forever! I hate it here being human sucks!"

_Castiel cries more_

Rufus: "Yeah tell me something I don't know?"

_Rufus helps Castiel to his feet slowly._

_Castiel wobbles as he gets up because he's a drunk and has to grab on to Rufus to steady himself!_

_Rufus looks around and sees the empty wine bottles all over the place_.

Rufus: "Boy you keep on your liver will be so shriveled it look like a canned sardine!"

Castiel: "Who cares?"

Rufus: "I would if only for the sake that you saved my planet, but really this is getting to be too much! Pastor Jacob is coming later today to talk to you. I'm not much for religion, but I figure you are."

Castiel: "What has God ever done for me?"

_Castiel hiccups_.

Castiel: "He left me here on this miserable planet alone! I am so alone and nobody gives a shit about me! Dean abandoned me! Sam stopped calling me! Bobby is dead! I have nothing! No money, no place of my own! I can't work and I can't sleep! My life is a nightmare! Oh why won't they just let me die! I hate angels! I hate God! I hate it all!

Rufus: "Pull yourself together man! You are an angel!"

Castiel: "I was, but look at me now! Look at me!! I'm nothing!"

_Castiel falls into Rufus arms and sobs. _

Rufus: "See this is why I lived alone for so long! I'm not Oprah! Come on inside and take a shower you smell."

Castiel: "Why, what's the point of smelling good when my life stinks so bad I can smell it even when I'm clean."

Rufus: "When was the last time you were clean?"

_Castiel pauses to think for a moment then he hiccups a few more times._

_Rufus rolls his eyes_

Rufus: "Oh never mind just come on!"

_Rufus helps Castiel back into the house and runs him a bath_.

_Castiel sits on the toilet seat half dazed barely conscious because he's so drunk and yet he grabs a bottle of pills off the sink and starts to cram them into his mouth. _

_Rufus wrestles the pill bottle away from him_

Castiel: "I need them they make me forget where I am! That I am still in this horrible world alone"

Rufus: "You're not alone I'm here and its time you start remembering the good times."

Castiel: "What good times?"

_Castiel hiccups _

Rufus: "Well Iris for one."

_Castiel smiles_

Castiel: "Oh Iris. I miss her so much."

Flashback begins

Scene: Fleetwood Memorial Hospital in Dallas, Texas.

_Sam comes out of the delivery room carrying his newborn son_

_Castiel, Dean, Lisa, Ben, Rufus, Bobby, and several friends and family stand up excited to hear the good news. _

Dean: "Let me see him! Let me see my nephew!"

_Sam comes over closer to see his firstborn child._

Sam: "His name is Sean John Winchester."

Dean: "Nice! You want even have to sew his name into his clothes just by him a bunch of Sean Jean gear and he'll be the Fly-est baby in the nursery."

_Sam laughs happily not because he thinks his brother's joke is funny because he actually thinks its pretty lame, but he is just so happy and excited to share the news with everyone. _

Lisa: "How is Sarah doing, did the delivery go okay?"

Sam: "Yeah, well there were a few minor complications, but she's doing fine now they just want to keep her overnight for observation. We were both pretty emotional though I mean I can't believe it I'm really a father!"

_Dean pats Sam on the shoulder. _

Dean: "You'll be great Sammy I know you will."

_Bobby looks at baby Sean. _

Bobby: "He's got your eyes Sam."

Sam smiles.

Castiel: "I brought you a gift for the baby."

_Castiel pulls out a tiny baby headband with a gold halo attached to it and around the rim something is written in Enochian, the language of the angels. Castiel softly places the halo headband around Sean's little head. _

Sam: "Thanks Cas."

Dean: "Dude, that is so gay! This is my nephew no way is he going to be prancing around like some fairy nerd angel. He's gonna be a rock star."

_Dean pulls out an AC/DC black baby t-shirt from a gift bag and holds it up. _

_Sam chuckles. _

Castiel: "Can't he be an angelic rock-star?"

Lisa: "Why not a yoga instructor that'll keep him in much better shape."

Bobby: "You are all wrong he's going to be a hunter someday just wait and see."

_Sam frowns, so does Dean and Lisa. _

Sam: "I don't want that for my children."

Dean: "No way Bobby! That life is over and done with kaput! We gave it our all and we fought long and hard. I still can't believe we won and this is our reward. Sam having his first baby and starting a family, I adopted Ben and soon Lisa and I will be adding more to the family I'll make sure of that."

_Dean smirks and pats his wife on the butt. _

_Lisa smiles and leans into him. _

Sam: "You want to hold him Dean?"

Dean: "I rather take him for a spin in the Impala let him get his first taste of classic rock, but yeah I'll hold him for now."

_Sam slowly hands over Baby Sean_.

Sam: "Just be very careful hold his neck straight and watch his belly button they haven't removed the clamped yet."

Dean: "I got this dude!"

_Dean takes Sean and dips the baby low pretending as though he might drop Sean just to freak Sam out a little. Sam reaches out to catch him, but Dean quickly pulls baby Sean in close and holds him tight._

Sam: "Don't do that!"

_Dean laughs_

Dean: "Chill out! He's a Winchester he can handle anything besides I'd drop you a lot and you turned out fine, well okay maybe not you, but Sean here he's adorable I'll take good care of him."

_Lisa makes cute silly faces at baby Sean and softly pinches and kisses his cheeks while Dean holds Sean and rocks him a little back and forth.. _

_Bobby falls asleep in his chair and starts snoring._

_Nurse Iris comes from around the corner to take baby Sean to the nursery. _

_Castiel sees her and immediately feels his knees lock and his heart beat speed up. _

_Nurse Iris isn't the typical nurse, she has fiery red hair and purple highlights in front, she's not very tall only about 5'2, but she got full luscious lips and beautiful green eyes that immediately draw Castiel in. _

_Castiel stands awkwardly as he watches her approach them._

_Sam smiles at her._

Nurse Iris: "I see you're all already enjoying baby Sean, he's a cutie pie for sure I'm betting he'll be a heartbreaker when he grows up the girls are going to love him.

Dean: "Damn Skippy!"

_Dean smirks proudly as if she were talking about his own son_.

Sam: "Well I hope he's smart too, I plan to send him to the very best private school a proper education is so important in today's economy."

_Nurse Iris laughs at Sam_.

Nurse Iris: "That is true, but then I earned my nursing degree online while in prison so ya know I wouldn't know anything about private school."

_Sam stares a bit startled._

_Nurse Iris laughs again and Castiel enjoys the sound of her laughter_.

Nurse Iris: "I'm kidding."

_Sam sighs a bit relieved to know that. _

_Dean smirks_

Dean: "I like her."

_Castiel thinks to himself: I want her. _

Nurse Iris: "Oh that halo is just adorable on him, who brought it?"

Dean: "That be chuckles over here you can call him Castiel though."

_Dean motions towards Castiel who immediately feels his stomach jump when she turns to stare directly at him._

Nurse Iris: "I like your trench coat Castiel very classic."

Sam: "Yeah he never takes that thing off even indoors or even in the summertime."

Dean: It's like his security blanket, but we did finally get him out of the suit and to put on some freaking jeans now and then."

_Nurse Iris stares at Castiel who's wearing a blue and grey plaid shirt, faded denim jeans, his tan trench coat and converse sneakers. _

_Nurse Iris holds out her hand to shake his, but Castiel just stares at her unable to speak. _

Sam: "Cas we've been over this one remember?"

_Castiel finally snaps out of his trance but as he reaches to touch her he suddenly feels weak and faints right there in front of her. She manages to catch him and keep him from falling totally on the ground, but he's pretty heavy so Sam and Rufus grab him from her before they both fall over._

Nurse Iris: "Castiel! Castiel!"

_Castiel feels her soft hand caress his body and as if it were the most natural response to her touch he starts to get an erection even while unconscious and unable to see her. _

Scene: Nurse's station examining table.

_Castiel smells the strange scent of salt as he slowly ratchets back to consciousness. Nurse Iris holds a piece of smelling salt all over his nose as she watches him wake up. _

_Castiel opens his eyes and blinks the bright light hurts a bit but then he sees Nurse Iris's beautiful green eyes looking down at him and he smiles. _

Nurse Iris: "Welcome back dude."

Castiel: "I. I. uh thanks dude."

_Nurse Iris giggles at that response. _

_Castiel realizes he's not making sense and tries to sit up a little but still feels lightheaded._

Nurse Iris: "You'll be okay there; at least you weren't holding the baby when you fainted, but I caught you."

_Castiel suddenly feels embarrassed realizing what has happened and where he is now_.

Castiel: "I fainted that is not like me honest I am very sorry if I hurt you."

Nurse Iris: "Its okay I'm fine, but your friends were worried a bit they all rushed to help and I had to usher them out of here just so I could examine you in private.

Castiel: "Examine me?"

_Nurse Iris nods as she prepares herself for the examination_.

_Castiel looks down and notices his shirt is unbutton. _

Nurse Iris: "Take off your shirt please."

_Castiel blushes_.

Castiel: "I am not unhealthy ma'm I assure you I am perfectly fine."

Nurse Iris: "Well sir! I'll be the judge of that now please don't be afraid. I want you stick you with my scary sharp needle just yet. I just want to check your blood pressure."

Castiel thinks to himself how he wouldn't even mind the needle as long as he got to feel her touch him

_He removes his shirt though he feels cold and exposed doing so until Nurse Iris takes his arm to check his blood pressure. Castiel tries to think of what to say, but his nerves get the better of him. Being nervous makes him gassy which he still isn't use to dealing with as being a total human is also still new to him so he farts right there on the examining table. _

_Castiel blushes_

Castiel: "Oh uh is that normal?"

_Nurse Iris smiles awkwardly and tries not to bust out laughing_

Nurse Iris: "Well it's human so yeah, we all have gas sometimes."

_Castiel tries to smile but notices the stench in the air immediately_.

Castiel: "It smells?"

Nurse Iris: "Uh yeah it usually does."

Castiel: "I'm sorry."

Nurse Iris: "Don't worry about it."

_She removes the blood pressure cuff from his arm_.

Nurse Iris: "Well BP's good. Pulse is good. Here drink some water."

_Nurse Iris goes over and to the water cooler and pours him a little cup full._

_Castiel takes it from her and drinks it._

Castiel: "Thanks I like your water."

_Nurse Iris chuckles a bit._

Castiel: "May I have some more please?"

_Nurse Iris smiles and goes to pour Castiel some more water._

_Castiel watches her bend over and feels his body get warm and his erection grows again as he stares at her behind. _

_Nurse Iris turns around with the cup and notices his erection immediately, but tries to look into his eyes instead which she notices are also very lovely and curious looking. _

Castiel: "I uh this has never really happen to me before."

_Nurse Iris stares in a bit of disbelief._

Nurse Iris: "What? Come on a handsome guy like you, you must be beating the ladies off with a stick."

Castiel: "No I try not to ever beat people with sticks I believe it's a misdemeanor in this state which will result in a small fine or possible jail time."

_Nurse Iris laughs_

_Castiel smiles though he's not sure why what he said is funny._

Castiel thinks to himself: She is such a beautiful human. I am making a complete idiot of myself first I fainted then I farted now this. I don't even know how to make it go away. It's like whenever I look at her I can't help it she makes me want to use my penis though I think its entirely unfair that women don't have a similar reaction how are we suppose to know if they want us or not? Its not my place to question God, but it seems to me that perhaps their breast should get larger too then we'd know they were arouse instead we have to ask them and sometimes they lie

Nurse Iris: "Castiel do you have any next of kin that you would like me to get in touch with and let them know you're alright?"

Castiel: "Uh no. I don't have any uh relatives here on this planet I mean they all left."

_Nurse Iris assumes this is Castiel's strange way of saying their dead, when really he means the angels all left earth. Nurse Iris touches his shoulder slightly and tries to give him a reassuring smile. _

Nurse Iris: "Well that's a shame your family is gone from this world, I know what that's like my parents gave me up to foster care and I never really had a family at least your friends seem nice do you stay with them?"

Castiel: "Yes, well I don't know for how much longer though they have very busy lives but my friend Dean lets me stay at his house."

Nurse Iris: "That is nice of him, my roommate is a real pain she is such a slob and is always late with the rent I'm trying to save up enough so I can get my own place soon."

Castiel: "I know a place you can stay."

_Nurse Iris stares at him confused_

Castiel: "I mean if you want you can stay with me."

_Nurse Iris blushes a bit surprised by his invitation. _

Castiel: "I even have my own room and there's plenty of food Dean makes sure of that."

Nurse Iris: "I don't think that would be appropriate I wouldn't want to impose."

Castiel: "Oh you weren't being imposing I would love to have you live with me."

Nurse Iris can't figure Cas out, she thinks to herself I wonders is he just being a total flirt, is he crazy or is he just from some far off country and doesn't understand that its not appropriate to ask a complete stranger to come live with you though he seems sincere about it. And I you know what he is sort of cute. But, I mean we just met.

_Nurse Iris finally takes a breath and responds._

Nurse Iris: "Look its nice to meet you Castiel perhaps we should have lunch sometime get to know each other a bit better once you get to know me you may change your mind."

Castiel: "I doubt that, but Lunch? Oh yes that would be wonderful to have lunch with you. Where should we go?"

_Castiel gets up ready to leave for lunch._

_Nurse Iris smiles again surprised at his urgency._

Nurse Iris: "I didn't really mean right now. I still have another couple of hours left on my shift. How about you meet me tomorrow at 11:30 here, there's a nice little diner I go to sometimes just down the block near the park."

_Castiel smiles very happy about this_.

Castiel: "11:30. Wonderful I'll be there. I mean here. I mean."

_Nurse Iris interrupts_

Nurse Iris: "Castiel its okay just breathe."

Castiel: "Thank you. Goodbye Nurse Iris see you tomorrow."

Nurse Iris: "You can just call me Iris, take care Castiel."

_Castiel exits the examining room and smiles all the way down the hallway. _

_Sam and Dean are waiting for him still and they get up from their seats when they see him come down the hallway._

Sam: "Hey are you okay?"

Dean: "Yeah what the hell was that all about dude?"

Castiel: "I think I'm in love.

_Sam looks at him a bit puzzled._

_Dean rolls his eyes._

Dean: "Dude, how many times do I have to tell you I don't swing that way neither does Sam."

_Castiel just keeps grinning like a cat_.

Sam: "Do you mean you like that nurse?"

_Castiel nods._

_Dean smirks and slaps Cas on the shoulder._

Dean: "Well it's about time. I was starting to think you'd never get laid."

Sam: "Dean!"

_Dean shrugs._

Dean: "What? Oh come on what are you like thousand years old, dude that's a long time to be a virgin."

_Sam sighs._

Sam: "Castiel you have to take relationships slowly, you're human now dating isn't easy."

Dean: "Sure it is. All you do is look the girl in the eyes, smile and say something funny and adorable like hey sweetheart so apart from being sexy what do you do for a living?"

Castiel: "Well she's a nurse Dean."

Dean: "I know I'm just saying. Look you obviously aren't ready for anything serious so just have fun and try not to faint again cause yeah the idea is to make her weak in the knees so you can be the one to catch her not just keel over and crush her."

Castiel: "She wants me to meet her here tomorrow for lunch."

Sam: "Really? Well that's great Cas. I'll be here too so come by and say hi to Sarah and the baby before we go. There keeping her and the baby overnight for observation, but then we all go home tomorrow and next week we leave for California."

Dean: "You're going to sleep here all night again dude?"

Sam: "Of course. I'm going back over to check on Sarah again then to the nursery to watch Sean through the window."

_Dean smiles _

Dean: "Yeah you're going be great at this dad thing."

Sam: "Thanks you want to come with?"

Dean: "Nah, I have to take Lisa home and then we can get started on our own baby making. But, bring the baby by our house tomorrow because you know I need to introduce Sean to Led Zeppelin before you and Sarah started pumping that Mozart stuff into him."

_Sam scoffs a bit._

Sam: "Alright, see ya'll later."

Dean: "Keep your cell on in case we need to call you Sam okay."

_Sam nods as he walks down the hallway and towards the elevator to go back to the maternity ward. _

Castiel: "Dean, I want Iris to like me, but she makes me nervous a little gassy too and she makes my penis grow. Even more than that I really don't know how to tell her who I really am I mean she'll think I'm nuts."

_Dean wrinkles his nose a bit _

Dean: "Dude, you are so screwed."

Castiel: "How do I get unscrewed?"

Dean: "By doing exactly what I say now come one lets go home and I'll school you on the art of wooing women."

_Castiel smiles_

_Dean and Castiel go find Lisa and Ben then they all leave the hospital together. _

21


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Family Portrait. **

Scene: Sean's bedroom in California

_Sasha comes into his room wearing pajamas and holding a supernatural book and a big blanket her mom made for her. _

_Sasha gently taps on her brother's hand._

Sasha: "Sean. Sean."

_Sean groans rolls over and pulls his hand away from her. _

Sean: "I'm sleeping go away!"

_Sasha pouts_.

Sasha: "I'm scared Sean."

_Sean groans then rolls back over again to look at her with sleep in his eyes._

Sean: "What? Why are you scared?"

Sasha: "Mommy and daddy won't stop fighting."

_Sean sits up in bed he stretches a bit then yawns._

_Sasha stares at him still very worried. _

Sean: "Alright get in."

_Sean moves over and allows room for Sasha to crawl into bed with him._

Sasha: "Why are they always so sad and yelling at each other?

_Sean is old enough to know the truth though he doesn't understand all the details he knows this is serious; he's mature for his age and very protective of his little sister so he doesn't want to burden her with the truth_.

Sean: "Mom and Dad are just old that's how old people are sometimes it's not a big deal, just go back to sleep Sasha it'll be better tomorrow."

Sasha: "I can't. I had another nightmare."

_Sean frowns_

Sean: "Another one?"

Sean: "Was it about the angel Castiel again?"

_Sasha nods._

Sean: "You know maybe we should tell dad about this he knows all about having visions and nightmares."

_Sasha shakes her head._

_She is also mature for her age and doesn't want to burden her parents with the news that she has visions knowing they will worry about her too much. She is afraid they will prevent her from going to school if she tells them this because it's a sign of something supernatural and evil which is not suppose to exist in this ordinary world. Sasha loves her school and her friends there she doesn't want to have to move or leave._

Sasha: "No, you promised. You can't tell them."

_Sean sighs and pulls Sasha in closer reaching around her and taken the book from her hand._

Sean: "Simon Said? You want me to read this one too you again, but we've read it like 50 times already."

_Sasha smiles _

Sasha: "I know, but I like Simon."

_Sean shakes his head._

Sean: "There is no Simon, Sasha I told you before his name is Andy."

Sasha: "No there's a Simon you just don't see him, but I do."

_Sean doesn't believe her, he assumes she must be talking about some imaginary friend like most little girls have at her age, but he tries to patronize his little sisters weird ideas anyway._

Sean: "So what does this Simon say?"

Sasha: "He says lots of stuff. He says dad's powers are not all gone they're just dormant now. He says Uncle Dean is not doing well and neither is Aunty Lisa. He says Castiel the angel is alive, but hurting, he wants me to go find him go help him. But, mostly Simon says that cousin Mary is the key."

Sean: "The key? The key to what?"

_Sasha shrugs_

Sasha: "I don't know that's why I need you to keep reading it every time I read one of Uncle Chuckey's books I see more of the vision, more of Simon and things become clearer. I have to find out what door the key will open, and how to use the key to open it.

Sean: "Why?"

Sasha: "To save our family of course."

Sean: "Dad is right you are getting way too caught up in these books Sasha! The supernatural world is gone and it's not coming back. God came and took all the angels away well he made some of them human, but he took away all the evil creatures, they don't exist anymore so there are no more monsters under our beds or in the closets that is over you know that dad's told us this like a thousand times..

_Sasha frowns and begins to tease him a bit in her weird little sisterly way.._

Sasha: "Over Rover no it's never over now move over Rover!"

_Sean scoots over to give Sasha more room in his bed to spread out as she takes the book from him again and spreads it out in front of them. _

Sasha: "Now read please start from the second chapter then end at the first."

_Sean rolls his eyes then crawls onto his stomach takes the book and begins to read out loud to his little sister._

_Sasha sits back against his pillows and listens to him taking it all in as she waits for the next clue to be revealed to her. _

Scene: Mary and Johnny's bedroom in Texas

_Mary is still awake as she sits by herself in the corner and though she doesn't speak to anyone and hasn't since she was born now at five years old she sits in the corner rocking as the words from the story Simon's Said spill out of her mouth the very words Sean is reading to his sister back in California. _

_Mary has never read any of the books, she can't read so she has no idea what she is saying, but the words continue to flow from her mouth anyway uncontrollably._

_Johnny her older brother who is eight years old wakes up at the sound of her words and gets up to check on her._

Johnny: "Mary?"

_Mary doesn't respond to his movement or to his voice instead she just keeps reciting the words from the book without stopping. _

_Johnny knows this isn't the first time sharing a room with his little sister he knows this happens every time his parents have a fight and it worries him a lot. _

Johnny thinks to himself: Man our lives suck here, dad is always yelling at Ben and at mom. The sound of all that yelling makes me want to cry, but I can't. I never could I don't know why, but I wish I could it hurts inside just the same so it sucks I can't cry about it. I know it must heart my baby sister too that's why she doesn't talk. She can talk she's talking now, but she doesn't talk to us. I wish she would But, what's the point no one listens all they do is yell and curse at each other. I love my family, I want everyone to be happy, but no matter what I do no matter what I say it never stops, the yelling, the fighting sometimes I want to just run away and never come back here. I just want to take Mary and run, we can go live in the country on a farm maybe. I love animals. I understand them, they never hurt me they never yell the way people do, and they are my friends. I wish I were an animal too maybe a dog or a cat. Then I'd run away from here for good.

_Johnny goes and grabs his blanket and places it over his sister in the corner he knows she'll be there talking to herself for a long while so he at least wants her to be warm. _

_Johnny then goes over to his hamster cage and pets his hamster Bobby then he feeds some fish to his turtle Misha. Finally, he checks on his pet snake Meg. _

_Meg the snake speaks to him in a slithery snake voice. _

Meg: "Is you're ssssister alright Johnny? Sssshe sssseems ssssoo sssssad."

Johnny doesn't know why he's able to talk to animals he learned he could about six months ago and he has yet to tell anyone, except Mary who doesn't talk to anyone so he know she want tell on him.

_Misha the turtle talks very slow because well he's a turtle._

Misha: "Johnny!"

_Misha pauses to breathe slowly_

Misha: "You're sister."

_Johnny comes closer to Misha's aquarium to hear his words._

_Misha slowly breathes again._

Misha: "She is."

Johnny: "She is what?"

_Misha stops talking and turns to look at Johnny moving slower than a snail would._

_Bobby the hamster speaks up quickly irritated that it takes the turtle forever to say one damn sentence._

Bobby: "Oh for crying out loud, she's the key ya idjiot!"

_Misha frowns with his turtle lips_.

Misha: "I was getting to that."

_Misha pauses to breathe_.

Misha: "Part!"

_Bobby rolls his hamster eyes. _

_Johnny stares at them confused_

Johnny: "Mary's the key? The key to what?"

Meg: "Sssssshe is the key to the Ssssssssupernatural."

Johnny: "The Supernatural, but that is all over with there are no more supernatural creatures anymore not on this planet anyway."

_Bobby shakes his hamster head_.

Bobby: "And what do you think we are? Figments of your imagination? Boy if we are that means you're crazy!"

_Johnny looks over at his little sister again who is still reciting words to herself from the book.._

Johnny: "She's only speaks from those books she must know something about the supernatural she just can't tell us. I am not crazy. I well I don't know what I am."

Bobby: "You're a Winchester that's what."

_Meg sticks out her snake tongue_

Meg: "Yessss you are which meansss you have a destiny to fulfill."

Johnny: "A destiny? What is my destiny?"

Misha: "It is coming."

_Misha pauses _

Johnny: "What's coming?"

_Misha breathes out _

Misha: "The answers they are."

_Misha stops and moves closer slowly_

Misha: "They are coming you must"

_Misha pauses again. _

_Johnny gets closer to his cage listening carefully to the turtle._

Misha: "Stop it!"

_Johnny's eyes widen. _

Meg: "Sssstoop it! You are sssscarying the boy."

_Johnny stands up. _

Johnny: "I'm not scared! I'm a Winchester!"

_Bobby starts running in his hamster wheel._

Bobby: "Then you better get scared cause I've never met a Winchester that wasn't scared of something."

_Johnny frowns_.

Johnny: "Is the supernatural really coming back? Can it come back?"

Bobby: "Yes, but forces are set up to stop it. This new world of yours is meant to be better without it. Do you think it's a better world Johnny?"

Johnny: "No, I think this world sucks."

Bobby: "Then you better find a way to protect your sister and get some supernatural help before it's too late."

Johnny: "Should I tell dad maybe he can help he use to do this for a living before I was born. He knows all about the supernatural."

Bobby: "I know that boy I taught him most of it. Now I can teach you too."

Meg: "If you do thissss you will probably be tortured, broken you could even be killed Johnny once you bring the supernatural back into this world you can't go back you won't be able to control it."

_Johnny thinks about it for a moment, he's spent his whole life living in a supernatural-free world, he's seen what its done to his dad, to his family, he doesn't like the sound of torture and death, but this ordinary world lately seems so unappealing to him and he can't help, but be curious. _

Johnny: "I don't want to die, but I really don't want to live in a world where I can't even cry. I've always wanted to see a real vampire, to meet a real ghost. So yeah okay I'll do it."

Misha: "Good boy!"

Scene: Ben's bedroom down the hall from Mary and Johnny's room.

_Ben Braeden is on the phone chatting with his best friend and fellow band-mate Chris Ackles. _

Ben: "Dude, you are so lucky your parents don't hassle you all the time."

Chris: "Yeah what cause my dad's in jail and my mom's too drunk all the time to care what I do."

Ben: "Well my mom is screwing around on my dad, and my dad is drunk a lot of the time too so I know how ya feel."

Chris: "I thought he was going to AA now?"

_Ben twirls one of his drum sticks in his hand as he often does when he's nervous or upset about something._

Ben: "Well he's still going I guess not that it helps him much he use to be a real cool guy. I practically worshipped him till I found out the jerk cheated on my mom."

Chris: "Dude, that sucks! Well screw them man parents are a total drag when we move to California they won't be able to control us or tell us what to do and when we get are own record deal and make the big time, they'll wish they showed us some damn respect."

Ben: "I know right. Only thing is what about Charlotte?"

_Chris sighs_

Chris: "Yeah, what about her?"

Ben: "I mean I finally got her to agree to go out with me. If we start dating, I don't know what will happen man."

_Chris rolls his eyes._

Chris: "Ben, you've been crushing on this girl since what like fifth grade its time to move on. Dude, they're plenty of hot ass chicks in Cali you don't need to be tied down to some girl here in Dallas."

_Ben sighs _

Ben thinks to himself, I don't want to let the guys down. I know we all agreed to move to California after graduation come hell or high water we even got tattoos of a band emblem so we're a band for life now. Oh Dean would throw such a hissy fit if he knew I got one he's such a pain now, I don't know why I ever thought he was cool and that he would understand me. But, Charlotte she understands she loves my music and we've known each other practically my whole life. I'll never forget when I rescued her from the monster that was trying to make us eat our mom's brains out. She was so pretty, prettiest girl I've ever seen still is. I'm so glad she moved here too. I remember Dean came to rescue us back when he was a bad ass hunter, back when I wanted him to be my father. Now I wish he just go ahead divorce my mom and pay her some good alimony.

Chris: "Are you going to ask her to prom?"

Ben: "Yeah thinking about it depends on how our first date goes."

Chris: "Think she'll let you hit that?"

Ben: "Hey, don't talk about Charlotte like that man come on."

Chris: "Sorry, jeez you're really carrying a torch for this girl aren't ya?"

Ben: "Oh well you wouldn't understand this, but we understand each other and I can talk to her about stuff I can't talk to with anyone else.

Chris: "Hey what happened to bros before hoes dude?"

Ben: "She's not a hoe!"

Chris: "It's just an expression, man when did you suddenly get all sensitive?"

Ben: "I don't know, sorry I'm just tired I guess. Hey look I'll catch up with you on the bus tomorrow alright; I'm going hit the sack."

Chris: "Yeah, sure just don't forget to bring my mega-chip the one I let you borrow last week, we got rehearsals during gym class so don't be late again off chatting with your girlfriend."

_Ben sighs_

Ben: "Alright, okay I'll bring it and dude she's not my girlfriend."

Chris: "But, you so want her to be don't ya?"

_Ben doesn't respond he knows Chris will only tell the other guys and they all just make even more fun of him about this. Chris takes Ben's unresponsiveness as sign that he's knows I'm right and just doesn't want to say it, so Chris laughs._

Chris: "That's what I thought, okay talk to later lover boy?"

Ben: "Yeah, later Chris."

_Chris hangs up_

_Ben immediately checks to see if he's got a text message from Charlotte, but none so far which disappoints him. _

_Ben finds it difficult not thinking about Charlotte, she's so beautiful with long blonde hair and big doe eyes. Ben shared his first kiss ever with her back in seventh grade when they both escaped detention together and hide out in the cafeteria stock room. _

_Ben lies back on his bed picturing her he presses the pillow to his face and imagines her lips there instead. _

_Ben knows she just moved to Dallas and he's one of the few people she knows here. He's hoping to rekindle what they had back then or at least what he wanted them to have before Dean showed up again. At the time Ben was thrilled Dean came back to be with his mom. He explained to both of them what had happened with the apocalypse and how all the supernatural evil in the world left after they finally defeated the devil and were re-resurrected by angels. _

Ben thinks to himself, I wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for our own encounter with a supernatural monster. Sure my mom and I both tried to, but we could never really forget it or Dean. I actually thought about growing up to be a hunter myself I so wanted to be just like Dean. How stupid was that? He may have saved our planet, but he destroyed my family. My real father never speaks to me anymore after Dean punched him once. Okay my dad was out of line he hit me, but still Dean has no right to be all self righteous when he's so totally messed up he can't tell which way is up anymore.

_Ben removes the pillow from his face and sits up in bed._

Ben hates thinking about the turmoil in his family, but lately it was hard to ignore. He feels even sadder that he's lost some respect for his mother too after learning of her own torrid affair by reading her voicemail messages from some dude name Paulo.

Paulo must be an evil bigger jackass than Dean is who would sleep with a married woman what a douche bag on top of which my little brother and sister have no idea what the hell is going on. Well my sister probably never will since she's Autistic and though it's weird sometimes I envy her. She never has to worry about anything except I don't know learning how to eventually tie her own shoelaces. Her mind is one big blank.

Mom coddles her all the time and even I can't help, but sometimes wish it was just mom and I alone like before. Sure it wasn't always easy back then, we didn't have much money, but at least we were happy we were a family. I do love my little brother and sister I do its just they are so much closer in age and Johnny seems to understand Mary in a way I can't. I mean the girl doesn't even speak to anyone but him and they seem to share their own little world together I have no idea what those two do whispering alone at night when they think no one else can hear them.

It's sort of freaky how the only time I've ever even heard my little sister speak is at night with Johnny I can't hear what they are saying though and if I try and peep in there to find out she immediately stops and he pretends he's asleep. I know those two bugs are up to something, but hey I guess I'll never be part of their little club since I'm technically not a real Winchester well hell I'm glad I'm not. The only Winchesters that even give a damn about me anymore is my Uncle Sam and my cousin Sean.

Sean totally worships me kind of like I use to worship Dean, he so wants to be in my band when he gets older. He's a cute kid and pretty funny too, but I don't think he'll ever have much in common with my friends. He's just too young besides Uncle Sam will never let Sean-John get out of going to college he's got them in those fancy prep schools and already Sean's a straight A student. Hell, I'm barely passing English and I speak the damn language. Only class I can even stand is music and gym class because we always skip gym to go practice our music.

Mr. Harper is cool he lets us used his old barn for rehearsals just as long as we slip him the notes from Miss Applebee our history teacher, dude's crushing on her something fierce. Can't say I blame she is the finest teacher at Woodrow High, though its weird he won't just cross the street and go talk to her himself, he's too shy I guess.

I can't wait till we hit Houston next month for our new gig. Barry told us they'll be scouts on the look out so that should be cool. If we're really going to make a go of this we need to at least get some talent scouts to see how talented we really are before we move out to California. I know my parents think I won't do go. They think I've applied to universities here, but I didn't. I used the money for new cymbals for my drum set. It'll be worth it one day they'll see.

_Ben checks his phone again to see if he got a text message still nothing, so he checks for his saved pictures and finds one of his favorites he took of Charlotte on the first day of the school year. _

_Ben smiles as he looks at her smiling back at him_.

_Ben can't help wanting to be with Charlotte he again pictures her kissing him. Ben takes off his jeans and pulls out his dick. He begins rubbing it as he thinks of her. Ben pictures her touching him there and imagines her hands as his while he slowly strokes himself._

_Lisa knocks on Ben's door._

_Ben stops touching himself groans and quickly hides his legs and his erection under the covers on his bed with his comforter and sheets._

Ben: "Yeah what the hell is it?"

Lisa: "Ben, can I'm come in?"

_Ben sighs_

Ben: "It's a free country I guess."

_Lisa comes into Ben's room and tries to smile knowing that after what happened downstairs it will be hard to smooth things over, but she feels she must at least try_.

Lisa: "Ben, so how's school going?"

Ben: "Same old same old"

Lisa: "I wanted to let you know Charlotte called."

_Ben sits up in bed feeling confused_

Ben: "What? When?"

Lisa: "Earlier today, she just called to ask me about my gym she's thinking of joining."

Ben: "Why didn't you tell me this mom?"

Lisa: "I was planning to tell you when I got home, but well I came home to see you and your father at each other's throats again really this behavior needs to stop Ben."

_Ben sighs and lays back and folds his arms irritated with her. _

Ben: "Tell Dean, he's the one that threatened me first. The dude's a total Looney bin"

Lisa: "Hey don't talk about your father like that alright he's had a tough life."

_Ben scoffs_

Ben: "Yeah, and so have we ever since you married him."

_Lisa frowns_

Lisa: "You know that's not true things were wonderful in the beginning they were and you two use to be so close."

_Ben doesn't respond he just sits there frowning pretending that's not true._

Lisa: "I remember you two were always do things together and going places, ya'll went fishing, camping, he took you too Disneyland remember that? You said it was the best week of your life, he was so happy to be there with you to give you that."

_Ben still doesn't respond though he does remember he's still angry._

Lisa: "You're father and I are just going through a hard time right now and we'll going to have to see someone about it."

_Ben looks at her very concerned now. _

Ben: "What a lawyer? I hope so.

_Lisa pauses hearing him say that sends a stinging pain through her and she immediately feels even sadder._

Lisa: "I didn't mean."

_Lisa pauses to breathe trying to fight back tears._

Lisa: "I meant a marriage counselor someone who can't help us get back on track. Your Aunt Sarah recommended her she's supposed to be one of the best; she just moved in town and opened up a practice."

Ben: "What do you two need to pay some counselor a whole bunch of money when the problem is clear between you two, even a blind man could see it."

_Lisa frowns _

Lisa: "Oh really? Well what exactly is our problem smarty pants?"

Ben: "You two don't love each other anymore."

Lisa: "That is not true Ben; I do love your father."

_Ben rolls his eyes _

Ben: "For the last time tonight he's not my father!"

Lisa: "Look, Ben I didn't come in here to argue with you, you are a part of this family rather you like it or not and you need to show us all respect it's the only way we can get through this is if we all work together."

Ben: "No, if you two stop fucking other people that would help more."

_Lisa slaps Ben across the face for his comment._

_Ben is shocked in all his years his mother has never struck him like this._

_Lisa stands up with tears in her eyes she can't speak she's too angry, too scared, too embarrassed all at the same time, she just gets up and walks out slamming the door to his room as she leaves._

_Ben feels the tears coming to his own eyes now as if the sting from her hand was more painful than it really was because he immediately feels bad for saying what he did and for hurting her like that. _

Ben knows he's been acting really awful to his family lately and it bothers him he doesn't want to be an asshole, but he's just so mad. He's mad all the time and he's afraid of what this madness will do to him. Only time he feels good anymore is when he's with Charlotte or with his buddies during a jam session. Being with his family makes him want to run away screaming and punching walls.

_Ben grabs a pair of boxer shorts off the floor and throws them on quickly then he turns out the light and buries his head under his pillow to finally go to sleep and try to forget what a horrible night it has been. _

Scene: Rufus's House

_Doorbell rings_

_Rufus opens the peep hole but not the door to peer out at his guest._

Rufus: "You bring the scotch?"

_Pastor Jacob nods and holds up the bottle._

_Rufus opens the door to let him in_

_Pastor Jacob enters and takes of his overcoat_.

_Rufus takes the bottle of scotch from him and immediately heads to the kitchen cabinet for a glass._

Pastor Jacob: "I really don't know about this a pastor really shouldn't be buying alcohol for an alcoholic."

_Rufus opens the bottle and pours some of the scotch for himself_

Rufus: "Hell you'd be an alcoholic too if you had to live with an angel head case."

_Pastor Jacob frowns and lays his coat down over the back of a kitchen table chair._

Pastor Jacob: "How is Castiel doing? We all miss him over at church."

Rufus: "He's a complete mess man! I caught him trying to hang himself again just today. I'm telling ya he may need to be put away somewhere it's getting to be too much for me too handle by myself."

_Rufus takes another drink. _

_Pastor Jacob frowns _

Pastor Jacob: "Oh its worst then I thought well let me talk to him perhaps I can convince him to come stay with me for awhile I think anyone is libel to go crazy stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, uh no offense."

_Rufus takes another drink._

Rufus: "Hey that's fine with me country living ain't for everybody. I was crazy when I moved out here so I figure there's no place else to go, but the country at least it's quiet. But, Cas he doesn't belong here he's not happy and I just don't know what to do with him anymore. He hasn't been okay since Iris left him.

Pastor Jacob: "Yes, that was quite unfortunate, but really he never should have told her the truth."

_Castiel comes into the kitchen overhearing the last part of their conversation._

_Castiel is clean from his bath, but his clothes are torn and old, he hasn't even buttoned his shirt up right in front and his fly is down. _

Castiel: "Unfortunate that's the word for it that's the word for my whole damn life Unfortunate! I never would have told her if I thought she leave me for it! Serves me right I didn't deserve her anyway."

_Pastor Jacob stands up walks over to hug Castiel_.

_Castiel allows him too but doesn't hug back_.

Pastor Jacob: "It's been a long time my brother. I know life has taken its toil, but God is still good."

Castiel: "He is? Well I'm not. I'm not good. My life is worthless. Rufus says I'm a mess yeah well that's a word for it. I would say I'm a worthless piece of shit, but mess would be more proper I guess in front of you Pastor."

_Pastor frowns as Castiel heads for the bottle of scotch_

_Rufus pulls it away so Castiel can't have any._

Rufus: "Sit down and listen you need help more than I can give Pastor Jacob wants to help you so just sit down and listen to what he has to say!"

_Castiel rolls his eyes and plops down into a chair to listen though he really doesn't care. _

Pastor Jacob: "You may not feel like you're worth anything anymore Castiel, but believe me when I tell you, you are! We all are God's children and he wants you to believe in him again he wants you to come back to church and start living again."

Castiel: "Living for what? For him? I did that for centuries and what good did it do me?"

Pastor Jacob: "Well it allowed you to come to earth to help save our planet for starters, that was important Castiel and you were a big part of that."

Castiel: "Yeah well good for the world, but all I've done since has cost me everything and everyone I care about.

Pastor Jacob: "Iris still cares about you Castiel she's just hurt too that's all. Its hard for her to understand is all she doesn't know about the supernatural and really should shouldn't. But she still loves you I know she does."

Castiel: "Oh if only I could believe that, I still remember our first date."

_Flashback begins_

Scene: Outside the hospital

Castiel: "Dean I don't think I can go through with this."

Dean: "Dude, will you stop worrying you'll be fine."

Castiel: "How am I supposed to tell her the truth? She'll never believe me. I don't have my powers or my wings so it's not like I can show her."

Dean: "You don't have to tell her anything about our past. It's too early for that just keep the conversation light for now."

Castiel: "Light?"

_Castiel looks at Dean puzzled. _

Dean: "Yeah, like I told you look into her eyes, smile and be confident man. If she asks what you do for a living just say you work for me."

Castiel: "But, I don't want to lie to her."

Dean: "Well too bad. That's what we do. We can't go around telling people we saved the world from the apocalypse. She's a nurse. She believes in science not the supernatural if you tell her the truth that will earn you a one way trip to the funny farm. You don't want to lie then ask her a bunch of questions keep her talking about her own life, but whatever you do try not to faint, fart, get a boner or say anything about being an angel of the lord got that!

_Castiel nods though he's still nervous_

Castiel: "You said I should think about Uriel naked."

Dean: "Yeah, that should keep you from getting another erection."

_Castiel thinks to himself being a human male is weird I don't see how that is suppose to work, but okay I'll do whatever it takes I just want Iris to like me. _

_Castiel looks over at the hospital doors and sees Iris walk out. Castiel gasps out. _

Castiel: "There she is! Oh I don't know if I can go through with this!"

_Dean grabs Castiel's lapel and rolls his eyes. _

Dean: "Hey, Hey calm yourself will ya, jeez you're worse than Sam when it comes to picking up chicks you're both so awkward and goofy about it. It's not that difficult."

Castiel: "It's not like I've have a lot of practice at this."

Dean: "You'll be fine. Just relax!"

_Dean tries to reassure him with a smile. _

_Castiel looks at Dean terrified finally takes a deep breath then looks back over at Iris who is outside waiting for him._

Dean: "Just go! Don't keep the lady waiting."

_Castiel finally gets out of the car carrying a bouquet of flowers for her._

_Iris smiles when she sees him coming towards her and waves. _

_Dean watches Castiel walk over from the car and as he reaches the sidewalk he trips a little and almost drops the flowers._

_Castiel smiles at her awkwardly as she rushes over to see if he's alright._

_Dean sighs then says to himself alone in the car_

Dean: "Yeah, he's so screwed."

_Flashback ends _

Scene: Inside Rufus's House.

Castiel: "I never knew it would hurt this much if I known getting your heart broken was so painful I never would have gone out with her. I never would have become a human; I'd rather be dead than feel like this."

_Pastor Jacob frowns _

Pastor Jacob: "I'm worried about you Castiel this is not healthy you need help. You need to come with me before it's too late."

Castiel: "Has she spoken with you?"

Pastor Jacob: "Yes, she has."

_Pastor Jacob sighs_

Pastor Jacob: "She's trying to move on Castiel you should do the same get your life back on track. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but life for you can be good again there are plenty of other people in the world to love my friend you just have to love yourself first."

Castiel: "Love myself, what is there to love about me?"

_Rufus looks over at Pastor Jacob with a worried expression._

Pastor Jacob: "I'm not going to answer that right now you have to find that for yourself, but I suggest you get in touch with the Winchesters they may be able to help you with this."

Castiel: "Dean tried to help me before. He was my best friend. I cared for him like he was my own brother. But, I failed him. He hates me know."

_Pastor Jacob looks concerned. _

Pastor Jacob: "No, that can't be true."

Castiel: "What I did to his family is unforgiveable I understand why he doesn't want to see me anymore."

_Pastor Jacob frowns_

Pastor Jacob: "And Sam, what about him?"

Castiel: "He made his choice, he took Dean's side. I don't blame him either that's his brother and his niece I hurt. I'd probably do the same thing in his position. I'm surprised Sam didn't try to kill me for what I did."

Rufus: "Maybe you should try talking to them again a lot of time has past they may have gotten over it by now."

_Castiel scoffs and looks away from them. He stands up and walks over to look out the window as it rains outside_.

Castiel: "No, it's over between me and them. I had one job, I didn't have to pay for anything, they bought my food, my clothes, I lived in Dean's house they took care of me and I had only one job protect those kids like they were my own and I failed. I failed them and little Mary got hurt because of me."

_A tear falls from Castiel's left eye at the thought of what he allowed to happen. _

Pastor Jacob: "Surely it wasn't on purpose?"

_Castiel bows his head he can't speak of it; the memories are still too painful. _

Pastor Jacob: "What about Iris?"

Castiel: "It's over between us also now."

Pastor Jacob: "But, she's pregnant."

_Castiel turns sharply too look back at Pastor Jacob. _

_Castiel stares at him in shock and disbelief this can't be true._

Pastor Jacob: "I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you, but she is pregnant with your child Castiel. She came to me about a month ago in tears she'd just found out and didn't know what to do about it."

_Castiel can feel his body becoming numb and weak all of a sudden. _

_Castiel faints. Rufus rushes over to pick him up off the floor._

Rufus: "You couldn't have told him that while he was on the couch!"

Pastor Jacob: "I uh, I'm sorry, I thought it be good news for him to hear."

Rufus: "Good new? The man's a mess! He can't sleep, he barely eats all he does is drink and try to commit suicide and now you tell him he's going to be a father. That ain't no good news!"

_Pastor Jacob helps Rufus carry Castiel back over to the couch_.

Pastor Jacob: "Well the thing of it is, I don't know if she's going to even keep the baby. She's really scared; she doesn't want to raise a baby alone."

Rufus: "Well maybe she shouldn't."

Pastor Jacob: "Rufus!"

Rufus: "What? I'm sorry, but I mean this is dangerous you know what God said we must keep the supernatural evil out of this world this must be some kind of sign of evil right?"

Pastor Jacob: "The Association is aware of the signs they feel we must keep a close watch on how this develops. The child is cause for concerned, but not necessarily evil. Castiel's human now so the baby may turn out normal, but either way they are the ones that have to make this decision not us."

Rufus: "Well you're their spiritual advisor, why don't you speak with the Chairman tell him about Castiel's condition maybe he can help him with this."

Pastor Jacob: "No, the Association must remain anonymous; they don't want Castiel or the Winchesters to know about their existence and what we do."

Rufus: "Oh hell, when I joined the Association I thought they were going to help us, they haven't done much!"

Pastor Jacob: "They do it all you just don't see it, it's because of them the supernatural evil can't get back on our planet. They keep it away and watch for signs of its return. They can't let evil destroy this new world we've built not this time. If Castiel or the others knew the truth it would only cause more problems for them and they may try to interfere you know I can't allow that. If this child being born turns out to be a sign of evil then I will take care of it don't worry."

Rufus: "Well I am worried, and not just about the child there have been other signs lately too other children something is coming I can feel it. These kids they're the key to it all they never should have been allowed to be born in the first damn place."

Pastor Jacob. "We don't know that so stop worrying just pray about it."

Rufus: "I'm telling ya something's coming!"

_Castiel stirs from his sleep still confused and though he wasn't able to hear their conversation, but he did catch what Rufus just said. _

Castiel: "What? What's coming?"

_Pastor Jacob looks at Rufus fearfully they shouldn't be talking about this in front of him. _

Pastor Jacob: "Nothing, except well like I told you Castiel you are going to be a father, so you need to get yourself together and come with me, Iris is waiting."

_Castiel sits up a bit and for the first time in a long time smiles _

Castiel: "I will come. I must see for myself."

_Pastor Jacob smiles and helps Castiel to his feet. _

Castiel: "Oh Thank you Pastor. Thank you for taking such good care of Iris you are a true friend."

Pastor Jacob: "Oh no need to thank me I'm just doing my job."

_Pastor Jacob smiles again and pats Castiel's shoulder._

_Castiel goes upstairs to gather his things for the journey. _

Castiel thinks to himself, I'm going to be a father this is magnificent ever since I saw Sam and Dean have their children, living with Dean's kids that was the best time in my life. When Iris and I were happy and in love I wanted children so badly. I wanted her to be my wife. I still love her so much. I can't let her raise our baby alone. I want to be there for her, for the baby. I want to finally have a family of my own a real family and show everyone that I can do it. Oh God thank you thank you! I thought you'd forgotten me, but you've given me my grace back, you've given me a second chance her with this child I can feel it. In fact that's what we should call her if we have a girl I want her to be named Gracie. Thank you God for giving me a reason to live again thank you father!

21


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ordinary World **

Scene: Sam's office

_Sam is at work after hours going over his notes for a project presentation he must give to the Fillmore clients tomorrow. He's feeling pretty nervous about it and wants everything to go smoothly so they are impressed with all the effort his team has put in over the last several weeks. _

_Genevieve Monroe walks into his office with a huge smile on her face. _

Genevieve Monroe is originally from San Paulo so she speaks with a slight accent, and is fluent in Portuguese, Spanish and English. She's very beautiful with long tan legs and dark chocolate hair with very pretty dark brown eyes. Also, she is incredibly smart graduating at the top of her class and working her way up to junior partner at their law firm and well on her way to becoming a senior partner. Sam has been working with her a lot over the last year on many projects for the firm and they both enjoy working together.

Genevieve: "Sam you are never going to believe what just happened!"

_Genevieve grins at him as she grabs a chair by his desk and sits down across from him to talk. _

Sam: "Uh what happened?"

Genevieve: "I just won two free tickets to Star Wars 4D Film Festival!"

_She holds up the tickets for him to see. _

_Sam drops his notes on the desk very surprised and happy for her. He grins. _

Sam: "Really! Oh that's really great Gen that should be a lot of fun. Have a good time."

_Genevieve's smile fades a bit confused by his response. _

Genevieve: "You're coming right?"

_Sam drops his pen again surprised by her assumption. _

Sam: "Well I uh didn't think you'd want to take an old fuddy duddy guy like me, I mean I love Star Wars as a kid, but.

_Genevieve frowns _

Genevieve: "No, buts you have to come with me Sam. I loved Star Wars growing up too and I sort of felt like it made me such a nerd that I'm still into at this age until I met you and realized even hot guys are into it."

_Sam blushes a bit from her compliment then becomes even more nervous about the fact that she is able to make him blush at all especially at his age. _

Sam: "Uh look I would love to come its just Sarah and I have been going through a tough time lately and."

_She interrupts him_

Genevieve: "Say no more; tell her she's welcome to come with us."

Sam: "Oh Sarah isn't really into Star Wars; she's more into independent films and such."

Genevieve: "Well invite her anyway, if she says yes then I'll get an extra ticket for her no charge and if she isn't up for it then she shouldn't have any problem with you going right?"

_Sam doubts Sarah would want to go and doubts that she would want him to either, but he does want to go so he's not sure how to respond. _

Sam: "Let me think about it okay."

_Genevieve smiles and stands up. _

Genevieve: "Great, well I'm just going to leave this brochure for the festival here so you can carouse through it and then you just call for me downstairs when you're ready. Oh this is going to be so much fun Sammy."

_Genevieve giggles a little bit and prepares to leave his office. Sam enjoys seeing her smile so much he doesn't even balk at her calling him that annoying little kid nickname he hates so much. _

_Genevieve stops right in front of his desk to pick up a staple lodged in the carpet on the floor. _

_Sam tries not to notice how amazing she looks, but she is very attractive especially when she's bending over. That he can't help, but look a little. _

_Genevieve stands back up and hands him the staple before smiling once more and exiting the room. _

_Sam sits back in his chair and sighs. He tries to go back to his notes, but has a hard time concentrating on them now as he plays with the staple she gave him._

_Sam decides he better take his materials home with him for the night and go over them again in the morning instead. He is preparing to leave when his office building when he hears a terrifying scream. _

_Sam rushes towards the parking lot and sees Genevieve being held up by some thug with a gun. Sam yells at the guy_

Sam: HEY!

_The guy shocked and scared of being caught fires his gun at Sam, but Sam dodges the bullet. _

_The guy tries to run, but Sam chases after him quickly grabbing his jacket then yanking the man down. _

_Sam doesn't let up on him. He pummels the guy punching him till he's totally unconscious and bloody. Sam doesn't stop hitting him until Genevieve calls his name out scared he might just kill him. _

Genevieve: "Sam its okay now!"

_Sam pauses breathing hard a bit winded from his sprint and all the punching. _

_Sam looks at her as she walks closer still looking very much shaken up._

_Genevieve bends down to pick up her purse next to the petty thief then looks at Sam. _

Sam: "Are you alright?"

_Genevieve shakes her head still upset about the attack. _

_Genevieve stands back up and hugs Sam as she cries on his shoulder. _

_Sam pulls her close and tries to calm her nerves. _

Sam: "It's going be okay, it's over now."

_Genevieve with tears in her eyes looks up at him _

Genevieve: "Thank you so much Sam! I was so scared he was going to kill me. You saved my life."

_Genevieve can't help herself she leans in and kiss Sam on the lips gently._

_Sam can taste her salty tears mixing with their kiss and he can feel his heart beat rise again. _

_Sam finally pulls back to stare at her still not sure what to do now. _

Sam: "I uh let me just walk you to your car and then I'll call the police and stay here till they come."

Genevieve: "Sam, I know this is going to sound crazy, but well I really don't want to be alone right now, my hands are shaking. I don't want to drive like this. I'm just too scared to go home by myself."

_Sam nods he can feel her still trembling in her arms and knows she's still shaken from the attack. _

Sam: "Fine, I'll take you home then come back."

_Sam wipes a tear off Genevieve's face_

_Genevieve rests her head back on his chest and tries to soothe herself and get the image of the gun pointing at her out of her head. _

_Sam walks with her back to his car opens the door so she can get in then drives her home. _

Scene: Pastor Jacob's church office

_Castiel sits nervously awaiting for Iris to show up so they can discuss the new baby. _

_Castiel stairs at the clock above the doorway then looks back at Pastor Jacob. _

Castiel: "Are you sure she said 8'o clock?"

Pastor Jacob: "Yes, she'll be here so don't worry."

Castiel: "Don't worry? I can't help it! I'm going to be a father!"

_Pastor Jacob smiles he can see how excited and scared Castiel is about all of this_.

Pastor Jacob: "I know, just try to relax Castiel its all going to be okay, you've been doing well here no more fits, no more drinking. It's best to remain calm I want this all to work out for you."

_Castiel smiles a bit and tries to heed his advice. _

Castiel: "I want to change Pastor. I want be a better person, a better man. I have to be for her, for the baby."

_Pastor Jacob smiles happy to see Castiel slowly retuning to his old self again_.

_Iris knocks on the door._

_Castiel immediately stands up so nervous and clumsily he knocks the chair he was sitting in over as he stands. _

_Pastor Jacob looks at him and shakes his head. _

_Castiel sighs trying to regain composure. _

_Pastor Jacob goes over to answer the door. _

_Iris walks in also looking nervous and unable to look Castiel in the eyes just yet. She's wearing a big coat over her clothes like that of a man's and Castiel immediately notices_ _it, but more importantly he is surprised at how beautiful she still looks to him, and he can't help staring at her small pregnant belly. _

He thinks to himself,_ wow _she's more beautiful than any angel I've ever seen.

Castiel: "Hi"

Iris: "Hello Castiel."

Pastor Jacob: "May I take your coat Iris?"

_Iris nods and removes it handing it to Pastor Jacob. He hangs it up on a coat rack in his office. _

_Iris comes to sit down_

_Castiel pulls the chair out for her_

_Iris gives him a halfhearted smile as she sits down still nervous about seeing him again. _

_Castiel picks up the chair he knocked over and sits down next to her. _

_Pastor Jacob goes back to his chair behind his desk and begins the counseling session. _

_Pastor Jacob: How have you been feeling Iris still nauseous? _

_Iris nods a bit _

Iris: "It's worse in the early morning and really late at night, but I feel okay right now."

_Castiel smiles happy to hear she's feeling well._

Castiel nervously asks her: "How's the baby doing?"

Iris: "Fine so far."

_Castiel looks at her stomach again he wishes he could touch it even hold the baby already, but he doesn't move because he doesn't want to scare her off again. _

_Castiel sighs _

Castiel: "Iris I want to say I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

_Iris looks at him then looks back at her lap then up at Pastor Jacob. _

Iris: "How have you been Castiel?"

Castiel: "Miserable. I've missed you so much. I just want us to be a family again."

_Iris looks worried and sad. _

Pastor Jacob: "Castiel you need to slow down just a bit okay. We are still working on your rehabilitation and recovery. Iris, he has been doing a lot better since he came to stay with me though, no more drinking no more suicide attempts."

Castiel: "When I told you before about who I really was I was wrong then that is not who I am and its not who I want to be not anymore. I just want to be there for you and for the baby.

Iris: "I just don't think I can really trust you. I need someone I can count on"

_Castiel frowns sadly at her_

Castiel: "I'll do whatever it takes to show you I can be a better man then I was."

_Iris sighs _

Iris: "I'm glad you are getting back on your feet Castiel. And you know I still care about you its just I've met someone else. .

_Castiel looks back at the men's coat hanging on the rack. _

_Castiel feels like he wants to jump out the window and die, but he stays calm not wanting to show his weakness. _

Castiel: "I understand if you don't love me anymore, but I still want to be there for you just to help you in anyway I can. The baby does need a father."

_Iris feels her stomach jump a bit and looks at him. _

Iris: "Yes, but to be honest I am just not sure you're the right person to be this baby's father."

_Castiel wants to shoot himself he can feel himself about ready to throw up it hurts so much. _

_Pastor Jacob can see how hurt Castiel is becoming and doesn't want this to affect his recovery. _

Pastor Jacob: "Listen, you two have been through a lot and this is really difficult decision that doesn't need to be made right away. The baby isn't due for months why don't we keep meeting here in my office once a week to discuss things until then okay?"

_Castiel nods trying not to cry. _

Iris: "Can I bring Jason?"

_Castiel looks at her shocked to hear this other guy's name. _

Castiel: "You're with Jason now?"

Iris: "Yes, he's been real good to me after you went off the deep end. He wants to be there for me and the baby too. He loves me Castiel."

Castiel: "And do you."

_Castiel pauses not sure he can even wants to know._

Castiel: "Do you love him back?"

_Iris looks down at her lap not sure what to say and also trying not to cry. _

Iris: "To be totally honest I don't know if I can love anybody again not even you. I'm worried about this baby's future. I'm scared something may be wrong. I don't want to be alone, but I rather raise this baby myself then see you or anyone else hurt my baby."

Castiel: "I would never do anything to hurt our child Iris, I promise you that."

Iris: "I know you say that now and well you know it's what I want to hear, but I need to be sure. Its not about just me anymore, it's about protecting her.

Castiel: Her?

_Iris nods_

_Castiel smiles happy to know it's a girl._

Castiel: "I will die before I let anyone harm our little girl. You know I love children."

_Iris puts her head down still concerned _

Pastor Jacob: "This is about Mary isn't it Iris?"

_Castiel looks at Pastor Jacob then back at Iris for her response. _

_Iris nods and looks at her stomach again._

Iris: "He's never told me the truth about what happened. I can't be committed to someone who keeps so many secrets from me."

_Castiel sighs he was hoping to avoid this conversation. _

_Pastor Jacob looks at Castiel and frowns._

Pastor Jacob: "We need to clear the air here Castiel."

_Castiel stands up slowly and begins pacing _

_Castiel feels tears coming from his eyes as he looks at Iris_.

Castiel: "I am sorry okay I am! I didn't want to hurt you or them."

_Iris can't even look at him, so she looks at her stomach. _

Pastor Jacob: "We need to get past this you guys in order to do that you both have to be totally honest with each other. Now I know you want Iris to trust you again, you want us all to trust you again. Then you need to tell us what happened."

_Castiel cries more and Iris refuses to look back at him because she's afraid of what he will tell her. _

Castiel: "I was watching Mary and her older brother Johnny for Lisa while she went to the store. Mary was just four year's old at the time. She didn't speak, but it was like she understood everything I said to her anyway. She was the sweetest little girl.

_Castiel pauses a bit_

Pastor Jacob: "Okay, go on."

_Castiel sighs again _

Castiel: "Well I was helping Johnny feed his turtle when the phone rang. I went to answer it and I heard a telemarketer on the other end trying to sell me something strange only they weren't really speaking clearly I don't know what the guy was talking about so I just hung up on him. Then for some horrible reason I snapped. I still don't know why. I've been going over and over it in my mind ever since, but really there is just no excuse for what I did.

Iris: "No excuse for what?"

Castiel: "It was almost like I was possessed or something, but I wasn't. I know that isn't possible anymore. But, I still remember walking down the hallway into little Mary's room, she was sitting on the floor by herself just staring at the ceiling then she looked at me and I just attacked. It felt like I was losing control over my entire body it didn't make any sense what I was doing and it wasn't until I felt a sharp metal object hit me in the head from behind that I stopped strangling her. Then I blacked out in pain."

_Castiel pauses to wipe tears of his face a bit. _

Castiel: "I had blacked out and when I came too Lisa was balling her eyes out holding Mary who was still unconscious in her arms. Johnny was calling 911, they were afraid I'd killed her. I couldn't speak, I was just too shocked. I couldn't even explain what happened because I still don't know why it happened, but it is the worst thing I've ever done. I did a lot of unspeakable things in my time when I was an angel I even told myself I was just following orders, but the truth was I was in control then. I made my own decisions I chose to rebel against my brothers to help Dean and I never regretted that decision, but if I'd could go back and change it now I would. I never would have chosen to stay on earth. I thought I'd love being a human, I thought it would make me better somehow, but all I've done is hurt people closest to me. I hurt her, I hurt Dean, and I hurt you too and for that I'm so sorry. Now I often think I should have just left with the others when I had the chance and gone back to heaven it would have been easier. None of this would have happened. But, I swear I never wanted anything like this."

Pastor Jacob: "Life isn't always easy Castiel, sometimes we have to make tough choices, but the important thing is that we stick by those we love and we don't give up on them."

Castiel: "I don't want to give up pastor. I want to make it right again I just don't know how?"

Pastor Jacob: "It takes time, patience things will get better, but first you need to confront the Winchesters. Tell them the truth, tell them what happened and how it made you feel. It is the only way you will ever be able to get to the bottom of this, mend your broken heart and theirs."

Castiel: "I'm too afraid. When Dean came to the hospital Mary was still hooked up to a breathing machine. Lisa told him what I'd done and he wouldn't even look at me after that. He wouldn't even talk to me. He told Ben to tell me to leave and that if I ever showed my face around there again he wouldn't hesitate to shoot me dead."

Castiel: "I left that night and never went back. Then a couple of days later I went to a library and I got an email from Sam, all it said was '_You will burn in hell for this!'_ I never heard from either of them again. How can I ever go back now? They hate me. I don't blame them I almost killed her.

Pastor Jacob frowns shocked to hear this news.

Pastor Jacob: "That is awful."

_Iris can't take it anymore she begins to cry too and finally starts yelling_.

Iris: "And so now you expect me to let you in my daughter's life!? How can I!? Castiel, you did hurt me, you hurt me a lot. You wouldn't stop drinking after what happened. You wouldn't even talk to me about it either. No matter how many times I asked you about it you just kept pushing me away, then you finally tell me you're an angel and you belong in heaven what did you expect me to think? I was so scared back then you use to stumble in all hours and just go into these fits of rage. I know you say you want to change, but I'm still scared. I've been having nightmares about it. I can't let you hurt Grace like that!

_Castiel stares at her in shock at the mention of that name in particular._

Castiel: "You've decided to name her Grace?"

Iris: "Well I'm thinking about it."

_Castiel thinks to himself, we still think so much alike she wants to name her Grace, unbelievable this must be another sign from God right. _

_Iris starts to feel nauseous again and clutches her stomach with her hands _

Iris: "I'm sorry Castiel, but this is just too much for me right now. Pastor I'll call you okay, but I really need to go home and lie down."

_Pastor Jacob stands up and helps her put her coat on. _

_Pastor Jacob gives her a small hug._

Pastor Jacob: "You go home rest dear. Tell Jason to take good care of you."

_Iris nods, she glances at Castiel one last time before leaving the room._

_Castiel goes and slumps back down in his chair still scared and sad._

Pastor Jacob: "You know this may sound a bit strange Castiel, but do you think it's possible something else happened to you that night?"

Castiel: "What do you mean?"

Pastor Jacob: "I've known you for quite some time and I know you came to visit Bobby when he was sick in that nursing home when very few did."

_Castiel nods a bit_

Pastor Jacob: "So it's hard for me to imagine that you would do something like that to a little girl do you think maybe something supernatural could be involved here?"

_Castiel stares at him for a moment_

_Castiel shakes his head._

Castiel: "No, that's impossible; the supernatural elements of this world are gone. God took them all away and their gone forever. I did this and I have to face facts. Only I can change my destiny now."

_Pastor Jacob stares at him then sits back in his chair_

Pastor Jacob: "So then you still believe in destiny Castiel?."

Castiel: "Yes. I have to believe I can change"

Pastor Jacob: "Then perhaps you should meet a friend of mine he may be able to determine just what your destiny will be."

_Castiel looks at him confused. _

Castiel: "What is he a psychic?"

Pastor Jacob: "No, not exactly. How about on Wednesday evening I'll take you to visit him? I think you will find his advice to be quite helpful he's helped me many times."

_Castiel nods_

_Castiel gets up to leave. _

Castiel: "I'm going go take a walk, I'll be back soon."

_Pastor Jacob nods. _

_Castiel is about to walk out when he says remembers one last thing. _

Castiel: "You know what the worst thing of it is I was having this horrible strange dream the rest of the week after it happened about little Mary burning on the ceiling, but I couldn't tell anyone about the dream. They wouldn't have believed me anyway and well thankfully it didn't happen, so I don't want to make things any worse. I even still have all their pictures in my wallet. I just can't bring myself to burn any of them. I really do miss them all."

Pastor Jacob: "Well then you need to tell them so."

Castiel nods knowing that eventually he will have to make that journey to see the Winchesters again and explain himself, but he knows that first he has to get Iris to trust him again so he can be there for their daughter.

_Castiel grabs his coat then leaves the Pastor's office._

_Pastor frowns after Castiel closes the door_

_Pastor Jacob picks up the phone and makes a call. _

_A man answers the phone on the other end._

_Man: Well what did you find out?_

_Pastor Jacob: It's starting again!_

_Man: Son of a bitch! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who Are These Ordinary People?**

Scene: Charlotte's house

_Ben knocks on her door, she opens it. _

Ben: "You look great, ready to go_?"_

Charlotte: "Thanks, let me just grab my jacket."

_Ben smiles as he waits on her porch. _

_Charlotte comes outside puts her jacket on and follows him to his car. Ben opens the car door for her. _

Charlotte: "Wow, this is a nice Ben. Where'd you get it?"

Ben: "My grandpa gave it to me. My dad's car is a piece of shit and he's too cheap to buy me one, so my grandpa let me have his coupe Deville."

Charlotte: "What kind of car does your dad drive again?"

Ben: "An old beat up 1967 Chevy Impala."

Charlotte: "Oh, well maybe I can help you and your dad fix it up sometime."

_Ben stares surprised she'd make such an offer._

Ben: "Uh I don't think so. My dad doesn't really like for anyone else to touch his precious car"

_Ben takes Charlotte to the drive in Movie Theater_

[In the future, there aren't any more movie screens at the theater instead people go out to big open fields and put on special goggles where the entire night sky is lit up with millions of holographic images so they can actually be a part of the film. They even get to be the heroes of their own science fiction adventure and battle the holographic villains in the film with fake weapons.]

Ben and Charlotte are going to see a new sci fi horror picture called Satan's Mistress. Ben feels the holographic actress playing the character is subpar and the story is quite inaccurate since he's read Chuck's version realistic account of the real Satan's mistress his dad and uncle went up against a long time ago. Charlotte however loves the film and enjoys battling Lucifer and Satan's Mistress with Ben's help.

Scene: Playground

_After their date Ben takes Charlotte to the abandoned playground near their neighborhood and he pushes her on the swings under the beautiful night sky. _

Charlotte: "Ben, I need to tell you something?"

_Ben stops pushing the swing set and sits beside her on the swing next to hers. _

Ben: "What is it babe?"

Charlotte: "You know I'm not the same girl you met as a kid. I've changed quite a bit, can you tell?"

_Ben smirks at her. _

Ben: "Yeah, but I must say I like the changes."

Charlotte: "The world isn't the same as when were kids either."

Ben: "That's a good thing though."

Charlotte: "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

Ben: "Babe, what are you talking about?"

Charlotte. "I'm talking about you and me. I want us to be together for a long time, but I don't think you understand who you are yet."

Ben: "Well I'm still young. Who am I supposed to be?"

_She smiles at him happy he's asked the right question. _

Charlotte: "I believe you're meant to be someone special. I can feel it. I know this is going to sound insane, but I think we were meant to find each other again and that we are going to do something great, something important with our lives! I just know it. Even when I was little I always felt different like I had this, well it was almost like a psychic ability to recognize the truth in people discover who they really are. I knew your dad was special and his brother when I first met them. So are you Ben you just have to believe it and do what's right."

_Ben stares at Charlotte for a few moments trying to figure out if she's really serious._

Ben: "You're sort of weird you know that."

Charlotte: "But, you like that I'm weird."

Ben: "Yeah, I love it coming from you."

_Ben leans over and kisses her_.

Charlotte: "See I knew you were going to do that."

_She smiles as he brushes some of her hair off her face. _

Ben: "So what am I going to do next then?"

_Charlotte tilts her head as if she's thinking about it for a moment._

Charlotte: "You're going to kiss me again."

Ben: "Damn you really are psychic!"

_Ben grabs her out of the swing twirls her around until she laughs and kisses her. _

Scene: Genevieve's apartment

_Genevieve opens the door with her key and Sam walks in behind her. _

_Genevieve immediately locks it back once they are both inside and puts the chain across the latch still acting nervous about being mugged. _

Sam: "Can I get you anything? You want me to get you some water?"

_Genevieve shakes her head in amazement at him._

_Sam sheepishly grins at her not sure what she's thinking._

Sam: "What?"

Genevieve: "Nothing, it's just you're here at my place and you're asking me if I want something to drink after you already saved my life tonight. You really are an amazing guy Sam, too sweet. Any girl would be the luckiest woman in the world to be with you."

Sam: "I doubt that."

Genevieve: "And modest to boot I mean really what is it about you Sam? Why are you so?"

_Genevieve pauses and smiles embarrassed to continue. _

Sam: "So what?"

Genevieve: "So perfect"

_Sam laughs likes she's crazy for thinking that._

Sam: "Trust me, I may be a lot of things, but perfect isn't one of them. I should be going anyway that guy he's going to wake up soon. I should be there to explain to the cops what happened so you can press charges."

Genevieve: "No, don't go please. I'm too scared to be alone tonight. I still see his face in my mind just stay awhile longer please."

_Genevieve walks closer to him. She touches Sam's stomach and softly pushes him backwards so he'll sit down on her couch. _

Sam: "Gen, really you'll be fine no one's going to hurt you. You're safe here."

Genevieve: "What did you just call me?"

_Sam stares at her a bit confused._

Genevieve: "Did you just call me Gen?"

Sam: "Oh sorry, do you not like that. I won't do it anymore if."

_She interrupts him. _

Genevieve: "No, I love it coming from you. My family use to call me that actually before."

_She pauses then sits down on the couch and sighs_

Sam: "You mean before they died?"

_Genevieve nods _

_Sam knows already that Genevieve's parents and sister were killed in a car accident while on vacation in Brazil while she was still in school. _

_Sam sighs_

Sam: "Listen, I know it's hasn't been easy for you. You must have felt pretty alone for a long time not just now?"

_She nods as a few tears fall from her eyes again, but she wipes them away and then looks up into his soulful kind eyes. _

Genevieve: "If I tell you a secret will you promise not to laugh? It's sort of embarrassing."

_Sam nods and scoots closer to her. _

Sam: "Yeah, go ahead."

Genevieve: "Well sometimes I get so lonely I take all my pillows on my bed and prop them up together like a person and wrap the blanket around me and pretend I'm safe in the arms of some one who loves me."

Sam: "That's not laughable at all. I think that's totally understandable everyone wants to feel loved and safe you shouldn't be embarrassed about that. I'm sure you'll find a great guy one day Gen and he'll make you feel that way all the time."

_Sam smiles hoping she's starting to feel a little better. _

Genevieve: "Actually, to be totally honest I think I already found him."

Sam: "Why haven't you said anything about him then?"

Genevieve: "Because that man is you Sammy."

_Sam stares at her for a moment confused and surprised until she places her hand on his thigh and kisses him again this time she puts her tongue in his mouth._

_Sam sheepishly pulls away and awkwardly smiles at her not sure what to say._

Sam: "I. uh. I should go."

_Sam tries to stand up, but Genevieve grabs him by the shoulder_

Genevieve: "Wait, you aren't going to tell anyone at work about this are you or your wife?"

Sam: "Why would I?"

_Genevieve smiles coyly_

Genevieve: "Good, neither am I."

_Genevieve leans in to kiss him again, but Sam puts his hand up this time and stands up_

Sam: "Genevieve, I'm sorry this is all been a big mistake I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean we can't let this happen. I know you're scared at all about what happened earlier, but I can't spend the night with you. I want to be friends yes and we're coworkers, but I'm married I just can't."

_Genevieve interrupts him_

Genevieve: "Listen, to me! I know you're married and I know about the problems in your marriage too. Sarah is not who you think she is, she isn't right for you. Her and her brother they are using you Sam."

Sam: "What! That's not true!"

Genevieve: "I have proof."

_Genevieve gets up and goes to her desk drawer._

Sam: "Proof of what?"

_Genevieve pulls out a vanilla envelope with pictures. She takes out the pictures and gives them to Sam. The first picture shows Sarah getting out of a limousine with her brother. _

_Sam shakes his head._

Sam: "This doesn't prove anything."

Genevieve: "Keep looking there's more."

_The second picture shows another man getting out of the limousine with them._

_Sam stares a bit surprised to see this man because he recognizes his face. _

Sam: "That's Pastor Jacob, he married us."

Genevieve: "He's also part of a secret association known only by its initials S. P. N. which stands for the Supernatural Protection Network. Sarah's brother Daniel works for this association in the past why do you think Sarah's got him leaving over your garage."

_Sam stares at her still very confused and frowns at her _

Genevieve: "Look, it gets worst all that money you spent on having a baby well that was all a lie too. Sarah never was allowed to have those children, the doctor made sure of it. They were just using you for the money to fund this association. They may even be involved in terrorist activity Sam. You have no idea what kind of sick con artists you've been living with. She doesn't love you, I'm not even sure she's human."

_Genevieve pulls out the final picture for Sam to see._

_Sam recognizes the man in it as Sarah's fertility specialist Dr. Addams. Sarah is also in the picture and her eyes are yellowish." _

Genevieve: "That man isn't even a real doctor Sam! He was paid off to make sure that Sarah miscarried your children. I stole the receipts from that limousine. These receipts are addressed to Daniel it proves he's been giving your money to the association. Sam, I'm really sorry about this, but its time you knew the truth. You're married to a monster and her brother is a thief."

_Sam looks at the pictures for a moment than looks at Genevieve. He glares at her then throws the pictures on the coffee table._

_On pure instinct Sam pulls out a switchblade that he still keeps hidden inside his pant leg. He pushes her up against the wall and holds her by the neck tight. Sam holds the knife to Genevieve's neck and glares at her._

Sam: "Who the hell are you!"

Genevieve: "Sam! Stop! You're hurting me!"

_Genevieve struggles under Sam's grip, but can't break free. _

Sam: "I'll do more than that if you don't' tell me the damn truth now!" Who are you?"

Genevieve: "This is the truth, Sam please don't do anything you'll regret!"

Sam: "How do you know this about my wife? Tell me you psycho!"

Genevieve: "You don't remember do you?"

Sam: "Remember what?"

Genevieve: "Me!"

_Sam for a second almost remembers something, but he feels a sharp object him hard in the head. He hits the floor and is knocked out totally unconscious. _

_Genevieve gasps for air as he falls to the floor then she looks up at Sam's attacker. The same man who pretended to rob her in the parking lot. _

_Her eyes turn all black and Genevieve smirks then straightens out her outfit. _

Genevieve: "Pity, it had to be this way Sam if only you'd done as you were supposed to. You think it's over, well I'm back now bitch!"

_She kicks Sam in the stomach hard then looks at the demonic mugger who hit Sam from behind standing there with twinkling black eyes smiling at her. _

_He steps on Sam to get to her, kisses her while grabbing Genevieve's ass tight._

The demon mugger: "Should we bring him in to meet the boss now?"

_Genevieve frowns at him_

Genevieve: "I am the boss!"

The demon mugger: "Yes, you are babe, but I mean."

_She interrupts him_

Genevieve: "I know what you meant! We will, but not yet. I want to have a little fun with him myself first. Toying with these humans is half the fun. Help me take off his clothes I need some of his blood."

_The demon mugger smirks at her and she kisses him this time grabbing his ass digging her nails into the skin of his current vessel. _

_The demons rip off Sam's clothes and start slicing. _

Scene: Sam's house

_Sarah wakes up the next morning and begins to worry that Sam's car isn't back yet and appears he never came home last night. She calls his phone several times, but gets no answer just voicemail. _

_Sarah helps the kids get ready for school then decides to drive by Sam's firm to see if maybe he slept over there. She goes inside and asks his secretary Niecy about him. _

Niecy: "No I'm sorry Mrs. Winchester, but he hasn't been in today at all. He left last night uh not too long after Genevieve maybe she saw him."

Sarah: "Okay thanks, I'll go see her then. Is she in her office?"

Niecy: "Oh I'm afraid not Mrs. She called in sick today, must have picked up that nasty bug that's been going around lately."

_Sarah looks confused then starts to get worried and suspicious. _

Sarah: "Really, well can you give me her address I like to talk with her see how she's doing and see if she's seen my husband."

Niecy: "Well sure, I suppose that be alright. Do you want me to give her a call first though I'll let her know you're coming?"

Sarah: "No!"

Niecy gets startled by her yelling

Sarah: "Oh sorry, I mean no, don't do that I rather make it a surprise visit if that's alright."

_Niecy looks a bit confused then finally realizes that an affair may be going on._

Niecy: "Well okay, but you know she may not know where Mr. Winchester even is and we really aren't suppose to give out employee's addresses."

Sarah: "Oh she knows. Don't worry; I just really need to speak with her please my husband's life could depend on it."

_Niecy looks even more worried, afraid Sarah might hurt them if she catches them in bed together, but she finally hands over a sticky note with Genevieve's address on it. _

Niecy: "Just don't' tell anyone where you got this okay and Mrs. I'm so sorry."

_Sarah nods at her, takes the note then walks away frowning ready to go kick Genevieve's ass she passes by the video camera in the hallway and again her eyes flash totally yellow. But, the security guard on duty is too busy enjoying his Men's Health magazine and donut to notice. _

Scene: Pastor Jacob's house

_Pastor Jacob hears the doorbell and goes to answer it. _

Pastor Jacob: "What took you so long you know this is serious Paulo."

Paulo: "I'm sorry it's just my girlfriend called right after I spoke with you. She wanted to meet up again to talk and it took longer than I thought it would."

_Paulo smirks, but Pastor Jacob frowns very unpleased._

Pastor Jacob: "Paulo, I'm disappointed! You shouldn't be fooling around with a married woman."

Paulo: "I don't need another lecture okay old man. I have this all under control."

_Pastor Jacob's frown deepens._

Pastor Jacob: "Do you? I don't think so."

_Paulo sighs and takes off his jacket._

Paulo: "Look we aren't here to discuss my personal life; we're here to talk business!

_Pastor Jacob shakes his head then walks towards the living room to sit down in his favorite chair._

_Paulo follows him and sits on the couch while placing his jacket on the armrest. _

Pastor Jacob: "You know we are going to have to call everyone together. The Winchesters are on the verge of discovering the truth. We can't let that happen!"

Paulo: "Well they've both been pretty distracted lately so we just need to keep it that way, its all part of the plan. They won't figure anything out."

Pastor Jacob: "They sure will it's only a matter of time unless."

_Pastor Jacob pauses to stand up and walks over to his locked cabinet in the living room. _

_Pasto Jacob pull of his chain from around his neck with a cross shaped key attached and opens the cabinet inside are several hundred bottles full of herbs and potions. _

_Paulo looks around nervously at the front door as if expected them to be caught with the cabinet open._

Paulo: "You sent that uh angel away right?"

_Pastor Jacob nods_

Pastor Jacob: "I sent him to run some errands. Castiel won't be back for awhile. He likes to take long walks in the park downtown whenever I send him down there."

_Pastor Jacob pulls out three bottles then he returns to his chair and places the bottles on his coffee table on top of a magazine._

_Paulo reads the title of the magazine and stares up at the pastor a bit disturbed by the title._

Paulo: "Busty Asian Beauties?"

_Pastor Jacob looks at the magazine then back up at Paulo_

_Pastor Jacob shrugs: _

Pastor Jacob: "What can I say; it was gift from an old friend. Now look see these two red ones if we slip them in the Winchester brother's coffee or drinks it should help block out any information they may be getting about the supernatural.

Paulo: "Yeah what about the blue one?"

Pastor Jacob: "That one is for Castiel. He needs a special dose since his memory goes back over a thousand years."

_Paulo nods and slips the two red bottles into his jacket pocket_.

Paulo: "I'll make sure it's done. Now what do we do about the children?"

_Pastor Jacob frowns again and leans back looking exhausted. _

Pastor Jacob: "That is going to be more difficult I'm afraid. We have reason to believe they may have started developing special abilities. It's even worse now that Iris is also expecting a baby."

Paulo: "And it's a girl right?"

_Pastor Jacob nods_

_Paulo frowns_

Paulo: "That's much worse. We can't let that happen."

Pastor Jacob: "Now we don't know if she'll develop anything lets wait and see the baby could be normal."

_Paulo gets mad and interrupts him_.

Paulo: "We did that last time! Now look at the mess we're in! Why do you think I made sure Sarah stopped having more children! I had to pose as her doctor and stop her from having more girls. These children were not supposed to be born in the first place and you know it!

Pastor Jacob: "Calm down, they are just children!"

Paulo: "They are not just children, they are dangerous! They could jeopardize everything we're trying to protect. Being just children makes it worst they don't even know what they have or what to do with it."

Pastor Jacob: "Maybe so. But, what do you suggest then?

_Paulo sighs_

Paulo: "We have no choice, we must terminate the threat."

_Pastor Jacob sits up in shock and gets angry._

Pastor Jacob: "I'm not about to take part in the murdering of children. I made a vow to God!"

_Paulo rolls his eyes._

Paulo: "We all made one! I was there remember you know where our orders come from. God wants this! You know this is what he wants for the world now. How can we disobey him?"

Pastor Jacob: "You already are disobeying him. I didn't sign up to kill kids!"

Paulo: "Don't start with me old man!"

Pastor Jacob: "You have no idea what trouble you're in boy. You think you can sleep with another's man's wife and not be punished for it. You are more arrogant then your father or your brothers. You are wrong and you will be punished if you don't repent."

_Paulo stands up furious and grabs his jacket._

Paulo: "How dare you talk to me like that? I may be in this new shell now, but don't forget who you're talking to old man! I gave everything just like they did and I never got anything in return for it. I wasn't supposed to die they were. I was part of the big master plan too remember and I played my part so now they get to be the big heroes and I'm stuck in this lifeless shell. I may not have my old powers, but I can still get the job done. If it wasn't for me they wouldn't even be alive! Don't forget I'm the one that got Sam out of the pit and he will find out the truth about everything if we let these children live any longer. We can't let that happen. We can't let them destroy this world. So don't talk to me about right and wrong! You are just as much a part of this as me so don't tell me what to do! You haven't got the authority! I'll take this up with the members of the board I'm sure they'll agree there's no other solution"

_Paulo heads for the front door and opens it._

_Castiel is standing at the front door fumbling with his key carrying a couple of bags full of food. _

_Paulo almost runs into Castiel._

Castiel: "Oh excuse me I."

_Castiel stares at him surprised to see him. He feels as though he's looking at a familiar face._

Castiel: "Have we met?"

Paulo: "No!"

_Paulo frowns and walks away quickly _

_Castiel watches him get into his car and take off._

_Castiel comes inside._

_Pastor Jacob rubs his head and sighs._

_Castiel looks at him._

Castiel: "Pastor, who was that man?"

Pastor Jacob: "Just someone in need of serious help. He's a member of my church and he's been going through a tough time for awhile now."

Castiel: "Oh that's too bad."

_Castiel nods but still appears confused._

_They both go into the kitchen_

_Pastor Jacob quickly decides to change the subject_.

Pastor Jacob: "So did you go to the park again my friend?"

_Castiel puts the food down in the kitchen and starts to put each item away where it belongs._

_Pastor Jacob gets some ginger ale out of the refrigerator and pours himself a glass _

Castiel: "Yes, she was there."

_Pastor Jacob smiles a bit._

Pastor Jacob: "Go on."

_Castiel nods_.

Castiel: "Iris looks so beautiful she was just sitting there on a bench watching the children play eating her lunch. I couldn't bring myself to talk to her though. I don't want her to think I'm following her around."

_Pastor Jacob takes a sit this time at the kitchen table. _

Pastor Jacob: "But you are following her."

Castiel: "I just want to know she's okay, see that she's safe that's all."

Pastor Jacob: "Castiel, what did I tell you about hiding the truth it only leads to more lies."

_Castiel frowns and looks down embarrassed_.

Castiel: "Fine, the truth is I do want her back. Of course, I want her back so badly I can taste it. I still have dreams about her. I picture taking Grace to the park together, watching her take he first steps."

Pastor Jacob: "Iris is with Jason now you need to respect that. You have to give her space let her realize on her own what it is she wants."

Castiel: "But, what if she truly falls in love with this guy. I know he isn't right for her."

Pastor Jacob: "That isn't your decision to make. No matter what happens I know you'll be there for her and Grace whenever necessary. Being a father isn't about control Castiel, it's about sacrifice. I believe you'll be a great father someday Castiel."

Castiel: "Thanks, I hope so pastor."

Pastor Jacob: "Now I'm going to take a nap. I have a small headache."

_He yawns_

Pastor Jacob: "Later on, I will be going out though so don't wait up okay."

_Castiel nods. _

_Pastor Jacob takes his glass with him upstairs to lie down and pray for the safety of the Winchester children and Castiel's unborn child. _

Scene: Playground

_Johnny is pushing his little sister Mary in the swings slowly so she won't fall out. _

_Mary doesn't smile but somehow Johnny knows she enjoys the weightless feeling of flying as s he swings back and forth._

_Johnny notices a couple of squirrels running threw the grass and considers what it would be like to talk to them. He knows he shouldn't expose his ability in public, but he can't help wondering what other creatures besides his pets have to say. _

_Johnny tries to keep quiet to see if he can listen in on their conversation_.

Squirrel # 1: "It's mine!"

Squirrel # 2: "No, it's mine!"

Squirrel # 1: "But, I saw it first!"

Squirrel #2: "I got to it first so its mine! You kept the last one we found."

Squirrel # 1: "That's because I saw that one first too so it was mine and so is this one!"

Squirrel # 2: "Let's settle this the old fashion way then!"

Squirrel # 1: "Fine, on count of three."

_Squirrel # 1 sits up on his two back paws and holds up his fists_

_Squirrel # 2 balls his fist up and shakes it_

Squirrel # 2: "One, two three!"

_Squirrel # 1 makes his fist into the shape of a scissors_

_Squirrel # 2 makes his fist into the shape of a rock_

_Squirrel # 2 smiles and bumps his fist on top of Squirrel #1_

Squirrel # 1: "Oh Shoot!"

Squirrel # 2: "Yes, its mine now!"

_Squirrel # 1 pouts and Squirrel # 2 licks his nut. _

Squirrel # 1: "Come on how about two out of three?"

_Suddenly they are both pelted with rocks by two seventh graders with sling shots. _

_Squirrel #2 shrieks in fear that they will be killed. _

Squirrel # 1: "Run! Go as fast as you can take the nut and don't look back!"

_Squirrel # 2 grabs it and starts running faster than ever. _

_Squirrel # 1 dodges another rock trying to distract the kids away from hitting his brother. _

_Johnny sees all of this and runs over to protect the squirrel. _

Johnny: "Hey stop that! Leave him alone!"

Bully # 1: "Who the hell are you kid?"

Johnny: "I'm uh. I'm a Winchester!"

Bully # 2: "So?"

Johnny: "So, that means you better run before I hunt you down and beat you to death."

_Mary gets off the swings and comes to stand near her brother though she doesn't speak she just stares. _

_Johnny moves in front of her to protect her in case the bullies try to throw more rocks at them._

Squirrel # 1: "Thanks kid."

Johnny: "No problem."

_Squirrel #1 is surprised a bit that Johnny understands but doesn't wait to talk he runs off back to his home tree. _

Bully #1: "You think you're tough! You have no idea who you're messing with kid!"

_Johnny folds his arms and refuses to back down_.

Johnny: "All I see are two losers who are about to get in serious trouble if they don't leave us alone."

Bully # 2: "Oh is that so?"

Johnny: "Yeah that's so!"

_Bully # 1 and 2 get off their bikes push them down and walk straight for Johnny ready to pound him into the dirt and make him eat rocks. _

_Bully # 1 grabs Johnny's collar_

_Bully # 2 holds his arms so Johnny can't swing at them_.

Bully # 1: "We rule this park and no one tells US what to do!"

_Bully # 1 raises his arm back and balls his fist up ready to punch Johnny_

_Mary holds up her hand in front of her and closes her eyes suddenly both Bully # 1 and 2 go flying backwards in opposite directions. _

_Bully # 1 looks up in shock and immediately gets hit in the forehead with a rock, than another in the chest and another. The rocks just keep coming. _

_Bully # 2 also gets pelted with rocks as Mary uses her telekinesis power to hurl rocks at them both. _

_Bully 1 and 2 cover their heads and run back to the bikes and ride off as fast as their legs can carry them. _

_Johnny looks at his sister_

_Mary lowers her hand back down and opens her eyes._

_Mary looks at him and just smiles._

_Johnny smiles back_

Johnny: "Okay, then ready for a snack?"

_Mary happily nods. _

_Johnny takes Mary's hand as they both head home for snacks. _

Scene: Genevieve's apartment

_Sarah finds Sam lying on the floor totally naked. His clothes rumpled up all over the living room. He's got small bruises and cuts all over his legs, arms, face and chest. _

_Sarah runs over and pulls his head up. _

Sarah: "Sam! Sam, wake up!"

_Sam stirs awake finally as he blinks his eyes still in pain from his terrible concussion and all the searing cuts. _

_Sarah helps him up on to the couch and grabs a blanket for him. She also notices all the pictures of her still left on the coffee table._

Sam: "Sarah. Is that you?"

Sarah: "Yeah, it's me. I'm here now. I'm going to take care of you."

_Sarah quickly goes to the kitchen sink grabs a dishtowel and runs it under the tap._

_Sarah brings the towel over and places it gently on Sam's head to relieve some of the pain. _

_Sarah frowns worried he'll black out again. _

_Sam looks up at her trying to focus._

Sam: "Sarah, I'm so sorry."

Sarah: "Shhh its okay."

Sam: "Genevieve she attacked me."

_Sarah softly wipes Sam's cuts, dried blood is already formed around them as they scab over and heal_.

Sarah: "She did all this to you?"

Sam: "I'm not totally sure. Someone else hit me from behind and I blacked out."

_She shakes her head in anger_

Sarah: "That bitch is going to pay! Trying to seduce my husband, I will rip her eyes out for this!

_Sam sits up as Sarah rubs the towel against the back of his neck._

Sam: "I don't understand it though something just isn't right. Why do all this? She didn't seem the type."

Sarah: "We should call the police Sam."

Sam: "No. This is all my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have come here I was trying to help her, but I only made things worse for all of us. Damn it! I'm so sorry Sarah I have to tell you something. I let her kiss me."

_Sarah sighs and looks away for a moment knowing the truth stings a little, but she knows it could have been worse, she looks back at Sam. _

Sarah: "If you feel you have to tell me everything that happened between you two then go ahead I'm listening, but it really doesn't matter Sam. I love you so much and I trust you that is what matters, that's all that matters."

Sam: "I love you too Sarah. You don't deserve this. Nothing else happened between us I swear. It was stupid I shouldn't have let my guard down around her. I thought man I don't know what I was thinking."

Sarah: "You were thinking here is this beautiful caring woman giving me all this attention; why not get close to her, especially when my wife acts so angry and emotional all the time. Whenever I tell you I want you I just end up pulling away at the last second it's been that way for awhile. You think it's because of the children, but that isn't just it. You've been patient with me and my tantrums, but I haven't been totally honest with you either Sam so I have to take responsibility for my own involvement in this."

_Sarah holds back her tears. _

Sam: "What do you mean? Is this about some kind of association? Genevieve she was taking pictures of you. She's some kind of stalker or maybe she's in a cult I don't know, but she thinks you and Daniel lied to me about the babies. I'm telling you she's crazy we need to be more careful from now on. I'm going to quit the firm. I can't work with her now. I won't let her hurt you or the kids next. I'll never let anyone hurt you I promised you that remember?"

_Sarah nods then goes over to get Sam's clothes thrown around the room. _

Sarah: "Here isn't the place to discuss it let's go home Sam. We can figure this out together."

_Sarah leans in and gently kisses Sam._

_Sam puts his hand up to her hair and pulls her even closer for a deeper kiss._

Sam: "Thank you, and baby I'm going to take care of you I promise."

Sarah: "No, not this time. This time we are going to take care of each other."

_Sam smiles at her then pulls her close and holds his wife. He thanks God she is still here for him. He knows he messed up letting himself get close to and lust after another woman. He knows their marriage will never be the same after this, but at least now it can't get any worse. He knows that no matter what happens between them, they love each other as people forever. _

We are just ordinary people who aren't perfect, but that's what makes it all so special he realizes. Sam promises himself in this moment to never let another woman get to him like that again though he can't help, but wonder if something more sinister is going on more than just Genevieve being some crazy bitch stalker. Having Sarah in his arms helps to quench the lingering worrisome thoughts of their old life coming back to haunt them though he believes that can't happen.

April Lee Baker has always been a strange one. She's been different since the beginning and Sam figured out quickly she wasn't the Sarah he use to know. But, somehow he found himself easily falling in love with this new Sarah. He still loves her enough to accept her for what she really is and for what she is not because she accepted him in return.

April knew Sam was truly the love of her life when he accepted that she was a shape shifter though her power remained dormant in this new world until very recently. She still isn't sure what could be triggering their return and she fears what this could mean.

Sam was the only one who believed her. April told him soon after they met how she took this form when the real Sarah Blake was killed when the apocalypse ended by a demon angry their side had lost the war.

April thought no one would ever love her besides Daniel her brother because she was such a freak. She figured she always be alone shifting from one body to the next hiding with her brother both careful to only choose bodies of dead unclaimed corpses at the morgue to shift into so they wouldn't be discovered.

Ever since she was a little girl she'd been hunted down and terrorized by humans and evil creatures alike, but Sam understood that. He was the only one who ever really did and that's why she feels she can forgive him anything because he never judged her and always loved her unconditionally. Of course they had their problems like any couple, but they stayed together through it all. The worst of it being the lost of two children the pain of it still haunting them both and hurting their marriage.

Sam admitted to April a long time ago that he killed shape shifters like her before because they were evil and dangerous. He'd also admitted to sleeping with other supernatural creatures before a werewolf named Madison, a demon named Ruby even a witch. He told her that she was his first shape shifter he'd ever been with though and the one woman that loved him the most with no strings attached.

April still assisted that he call her Sarah once they started their new lives together because she felt her old self died when they met and she felt reborn after the supernatural world was destroyed so she wanted a new name to go with her new life. The bond Sam shared with the original Sarah Blake made them even closer because April still carries around all of Sarah's memories in her mind as if they were her own. She can even remember the taste of Sam's lips from when he'd kissed Sarah the first and only time before leaving her.

He also admitted his deep love for his college sweetheart Jessica, but told April that only she understands him even better than any other girl ever did because this new Sarah had faced things the other girls he'd been with never did. April grew up much like Sam did living from place to place on the run with her brother Daniel.

Sam knew if the world had stayed the way it was before he would have had to kill them both, that's what hunters do. But, the greatest gift he ever received was waking up in a brand new world with a beautiful new wife knowing their past was in the past and their future could be bright.

_Sarah rests her head against Sam's chest and sighs into it. _

She thinks about how she's going to tell him about Dr. Addams and how she let Daniel talk her into choosing him. It was worst mistake she ever made and it makes her shape shifter skin crawl. She feels her old self creeping back into her new body. She fears what will happen to them if their old life and that old world somehow came back to ruin their new one.

_She prays that it won't happen, but the anger she feels towards Genevieve still boils her blood making her eyes turn slightly yellowish again. Sarah knows she will have to confront her and that when she does it won't be a pretty encounter. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New World Full Of New Problems**

Scene: Sam and Sarah's bathroom.

_Sam soaks his bruises in the bathtub. He's glad to finally be able to relax after going through such painful torture. _

_Sarah comes into their bathroom. She takes off her clothes and gets into the tub with him. _

_Sam smiles as she sits down between his legs. He pulls her arms back so she can lie against him as they soak together. _

_Sarah sighs softly enjoying the hot water. _

Sarah: "This is nice."

Sam: "Yeah, it is. The kids don't need to know about what happened though.

_Sarah nods. She doesn't plan on telling them anything about Genevieve or what she did to Sam. But, it makes Sarah's skin crawl just knowing that bitch is out there and that she may try to hurt him again. _

Sarah thinks to herself, I swear to God I will stop this psycho and rip her apart when I find her. No one messes with my man!

_Sarah sits up in the tub to examine one of the many cuts on Sam's knee and frowns looking at them. _

Sarah: "Sam, you know if anything ever happened to you I just don't know."

_Sam interrupts her by wrapping his arms around her shoulders to reassure her he's okay. _

Sam: "I've been through much worst trust me. Besides I have you so that's all I need to feel better."

_Sarah smiles at him then leans back against his chest again. _

Sam: "So what were you going to tell me earlier?"

_Sarah's smile fades and she feels a sense of dread about telling Sam the truth. She wants to just enjoy this moment with him and not get into another argument. _

Sarah: "You know it's been a long time since we were together like this."

_Sam nods as she rests her head against his shoulder and runs her fingers through the water around them_.

Sarah: "So I don't want to talk right now I just want be. Is that alright?"

Sam: "That's fine with me."

_Sarah's smile returns and they continue their bath together in blissful silence. _

Scene: Sasha's bedroom.

_Sasha sits on the floor reading her Supernatural books trying to figure out more clues to what's been happening around her. She's gone over them so many times she isn't quite sure what else to look for, but she knows that she must discover the truth before its too late. _

_Sean knocks on the door to her room_.

Sasha: "Not now I'm busy."

_Sean comes in anyway. _

Sean: "Sasha did you see dad when he can home?"

Sasha: "No. I've been reading."

_Sasha keeps flipping through the pages of her books not really paying her brother much attention. _

_Sean frowns. _

Sean: "What are you reading those stupid books again?"

Sasha: "Hey they aren't stupid okay! This is important!"

_Sean kneels down beside her on the floor and looks at the books. He sighs. _

Sean: "Well have you figured out anything else yet?"

Sasha: "No, I haven't, but I could do it a lot faster if you'd stop pestering me."

Sean: "You need to listen to me Sasha! I think dad may have gotten hurt or something."

_Sasha finally looks up at him. _

Sasha: "What are you talking about?"

Sean: "There was someone calling here for dad today and every time I told him dad wasn't here he'd just hang up. He wouldn't give me any information to write down or anything. He just kept calling over and over asking for him. That was weird enough, but then I saw mom and dad come in not too long ago. They didn't see me on the couch and they were acting really strange like they didn't want to be seen. They went into their room really quickly after that, but before they did I saw mom getting bandages out of the hall closet and dad looked pretty banged up.

_Sasha frowns with worry. _

Sasha: "Do you think maybe a demon hurt daddy?"

_Sean frowns and looks at his sister like she's crazy. _

Sean: "How many times do I have to say it? Demons don't exist Sasha not anymore! He probably just fell or got in an accident or something, but I just wanted to tell you so you won't go in their room bothering dad tonight. Let him and mom rest okay. They'll tell us if there is even something worth telling."

Sasha: "I don't know Sean. I think they won't tell us even if there is something going on. They'll just want to protect us from it."

_Sasha looks up at her brother sadly not sure what to believe. _

_Sean looks back at her not sure how to respond though he does wonder that she may be right about their parents not telling them everything. _

_Sasha gets up and goes over to her pillow she pulls out a piece of paper from under it and brings it over to Sean. _

_Sean takes it and reads it_. _He shrugs_

Sean: "Whose phone number is this?"

Sasha: "Pastor Jacob's I found it when I hacked into dad's email account after I had another vision about Castiel last night.

_Sean frowns at her and his eyes narrow._

Sean: "That is his private account Sasha! What is the matter with you, now you're spying on dad!"

Sasha: "I just want to help him is all! I think something may be going on between dad and that lady he works with too."

_Sean's frown deepens this time even more disturbed by what she's saying. _

Sean: "Why would you think something like that?"

Sasha: "He's got several emails from her saved on there. She emails him at least two or three times a day from what I saw. Her emails I don't know they seem too nice it's kind of creepy."

Sean: "So what they work together that's not a big deal. You are just being paranoid again."

Sasha: "No, I'm not! Remember that time dad took us by his office to drop off some papers and she was there."

_Sean raises his eyebrows at her. _

Sean: "Yeah, so?"

Sasha: "I got strange vibes from her when she looked at me and the way she looked at daddy. I didn't like it."

Sean: "Strange vibes?"

_Sasha nods._

_Sean shakes his head in disbelief. _

Sean: "Sasha can you please get over this whole I think I'm psychic phase. I mean you're going to get us both in a lot of trouble if dad finds out you've been snooping and you don't want mom to force you into therapy because really you sound nuts right now."

_Sasha frowns and hits him on the shoulder. _

Sean: "Hey, what was that for?"

Sasha: "Don't be such a jerk! I'm just being honest okay! I can't help it that I was chosen."

_Sean rolls his eyes and rubs his shoulder. _

Sean: "Look, Sasha we are too young to get mixed up in this it's none of our business that dad got emails from some lady at work. It doesn't mean anything. Besides dad would never do anything to hurt mom or us so just forget it!"

Sasha: "Oh just get out of my room! You don't understand! You're too stubborn and are just being a big doo-doo head!"

_Sean glares at her then he immediately stands up to leave. _

Sean: "Fine, but I'm taking these with me!"

_Sean starts grabbing up all of Sasha's books. _

_Sasha freaks out._

Sasha: "Stop! You can't! I need them for my research!"

Sean: "You're not a hunter stupid! You're just a kid! Get over yourself you should be doing homework not reading this nonsense."

_Sasha glares at him angrier than ever now_

Sasha: "Sean! Stop! Stop it!"

_Sasha pulls at the books in his hands and they fight over them while screaming at each other. _

_Sam and Sarah hear the ruckus their kids are causing from their bathroom_.

Scene: Sam and Sarah's Bathroom

_Sarah starts to get out of the tub to go check on them._

Sam: "You want me to go and?"

_Sarah interrupts him._

Sarah: "No, just relax you've already been through enough. I'll find out what's wrong."

Sam: "Okay, but hurry back bathing isn't as fun without you."

_Sarah smirks at him. She's glad to know he still enjoys spending time with her. _

_Sam stays in the tub and Sarah dries off quickly than grabs her bathrobe. _

Scene: Sasha bedroom

Sasha: "Let it go jerk!"

Sean: "No! You let go!"

Sasha: "I hate you!"

Sean: "I hate you more now let go!"

_Sarah barges in Sasha's room mad as hell with her arms folded in front of her. _

Sarah: "What is going on in here you two!"

Sasha: "Mom! Sean is trying to steal my Supernatural books!"

Sean: "You're daughter has gone mental. She's obsessed with these books she thinks demons are real and are going to get us."

_Sasha glares at him for telling on her and she kicks Sean in the leg which makes him drop the books in his hands._

Sean: "Ow! Mom did you see that!"

_Sarah frowns at Sasha. _

Sarah: "Sasha! What has gotten in to you?"

_Sarah rushes over to check Sean's leg to make sure he's not too hurt._

Sasha: "But I."

Sarah: "No, I don't want to hear it! You know we don't allow violence in this house! You apologize to your brother right now young lady."

_Sasha pouts and puts her head down then he looks at Sean_

Sasha: "I'm sorry Sean."

Sean: "You should be! I was only trying to help you and keep you out the nuthouse."

_Sarah frowns at him. _

Sarah: "Sean, please go to your room I need to talk to Sasha alone."

Sean: "Hey uh is dad okay?"

Sarah: "Yeah, he's fine."

_Sean can tell by the way she says it that she's lying or at least not telling him everything. _

Sean: "Are you sure? Because he didn't look fine when I saw you two come home?"

Sarah: "Sean, we can talk about this later just go to bed."

Sean: "But, why can't we talk about it now?"

_Sarah glares at him for questioning her. _

Sarah: "Boy, you have five seconds to get to your room or you'll be grounded. One! Two!"

_Sean throws up his hands in defeat. _

Sean: "Okay, okay I'm leaving. I can't even ask a simple question in this house jeez!"

_Sean storms out of Sasha's room and goes to his own room to sulk. _

_Sasha starts to pick up her books again and place them back in the order she had them in. _

_Sarah sits on Sasha's bed and motions for her to join. _

_Sasha comes over to sit next to her mother. _

Sarah: "Now what's wrong sweetie? You can tell me? You and your brother hardly ever fight."

Sasha: "Nothing's wrong with me. Sean's being idiot that's all."

_Sarah frowns again. _

Sarah: "What did I tell you about name calling? Do you want me to ground you?"

_Sasha sighs in defeat_

Sasha: "You said that if I don't have something nice to say don't say anything."

_Sarah nods glad to know her daughter remembers the rules. _

Sarah: "Sean is just being an older brother. He's just looking out for you."

Sasha: "Well I don't need his help I can figure this out on my own."

_Sarah stares at her daughter with a puzzled expression_

Sarah: "Figure what out?"

Sasha: "Uh, nothing never mind it's not important."

_Sarah frowns because she won't tell her, but decides not to push for answers just yet. _

Sarah: "Okay well you go to bed too and we'll talk about this more tomorrow. I'm going to talk to your father about these books Sasha. I'm not sure you need to keep reading them over and over its time you find something else to read."

Sasha: "No, you can't take them away I need them!"

_Sarah frowns with worry that she seems so attached to these old books_.

Sarah: "They are just books Sasha. You know the stories in them happened a long time ago. None of that matters for you now. It's a new world and you are safe here in it. Nothing in those books is going to harm you okay I promise you that. I don't want you to get so attached to the past that you miss out on what's happening all around you sweetheart. Why don't you hang out with your friends after school tomorrow? I'm sure they miss spending time with you."

_Sarah smiles at her. _

_Sasha frowns she doesn't want to play with her friends she wants to finish her research, but she's smart enough to know not to argue hoping her mom will change her mind about the books. Also, she knows of at least one friend who will trust her and not call her a nutcase. _

Sasha: "Okay I'll ask Serena if she wants to go to do something tomorrow after school."

_Sarah smiles at her daughter than kisses her on the forehead. _

Sarah: "Good, now you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

_Sarah kisses her forehead gently then stands up and walks over to the door. _

_Sasha removes her glasses and gets under the covers. _

Sasha: "Night mommy."

Sarah: "Good night sweetie."

_Sarah turns off the light and watches for a few moments to make sure Sasha closes her eyes and stays in bed._

_Sarah pulls the door mostly closed leaving just enough room so that she'll be able to hear if Sasha wakes back up again. _

_Sarah knocks on Sean's door to check on him._

_Sean doesn't respond so Sarah opens it and sees he's in bed with the lights off already sleeping. _

_Sarah smiles happy to see he's gone to bed and closes the door back. _

_Sean of course isn't actually asleep yet he us just pretending to be until his mom closes the door then he pulls out his Game X a futuristic game boy system and continues playing his favorite Ninja game quietly in his room. _

Scene: Sam and Sarah's bedroom

_Sarah comes back into the room just as Sam is drying off and getting ready for bed. _

_Sarah closes the door to their room and locks it. _

_Sam smiles at her as she enters. _

Sam: "So is everything okay out there?"

Sarah: "Well I am a little worried about Sasha. She's growing up so fast, but she doesn't seem to want to be around kids her own age and play. She just wants to read those Supernatural books Chuck wrote all the time now. It's a bit off-putting for a girl her age."

_Sam sighs then turns off the overhead light and turns on the smaller dimmer light beside their bed. _

_Sam gets in bed and Sarah does also. _

Sam: "I know she's really into them. I'll have to have a talk to her about it. I wish he never wrote those books, now the whole world knows what Dean and I did. Most of it's so embarrassing and it doesn't matter anymore we've changed. No sense bringing back the past too many bad memories. I don't want to lie to them you know that, but they are just kids. They shouldn't have to deal with any of that stupid old stuff. We can't let them find out anything until we figure out this whole Genevieve mess hopefully it won't get too ugly."

Sarah: "It's already gotten pretty ugly Sam, look what she did to you. But, you're right I don't want the children involved either."

_Sam puts his arm around her as they lie in bed together talking. _

Sarah: "I still don't know how I'm ever going to tell them about me."

_Sarah looks down sadly knowing the day will come when she will have to reveal what she truly is to her children, but she's afraid they will fear her because shape shifters aren't supposed to exist anymore and the ones they've read about are mostly evil. _

Sam: "We agreed not to tell them until they each turn eighteen. Right now they still believe all the supernatural creatures are gone. Let them be kids while they can. I want them to have the childhood that we didn't get to have."

Sarah: "So do I Sam. But, something seems off to me. The kids seem to know more than they are letting on. They are smart; they may figure it out then what will we do?"

_Sam kisses the top of her forehead then looks into her fearful eyes. _

Sam: "Then we'll deal with that if that even happens, but until then we need to stay calm, especially around them. If they see that we're calm and getting along again then the kids will relax too and everything will just go back to normal around here."

_Sarah chuckles a bit. _

Sarah: "Normal what's that again?"

Sam: "I don't really know, but I'd like to find out."

Sarah: "Me too."

_Sarah kisses Sam and rolls her body on top of his_.

Sarah: "And Sammy you know what else I'd like to go back to normal?"

_Sam smiles at her. _

Sam: "Baby, are you sure I mean after what I did."

_Sarah puts her finger to Sam's mouth to stop him from talking. She smirks at him. _

Sarah: "I'm sure."

_Sarah removes her robe so Sam can see and feel her soft sexy curvaceous body then she picks up his left hand and puts it on her breast as she tosses her head back. _

_She's tired of feeling lonely, she misses his touch and she's not willing to wait any more. Sarah also doesn't want Sam's eye to ever wonder away again to another woman and she knows that means they need to start being intimate like they use to be so they can finally reconnect and remember why they fell in love in the first place. _

_Sam looks up at her as she happily lounges over him massaging herself with his hand. _

_Sam knows she wants this. She's wanted them to make love again for a really long time. He's feeling a lot better now that he's taking a hot bath and bandaged up his cuts and bruises from the night before, but he still feels a bit awkward after everything that's happened lately between them. He doesn't want to upset her by stopping and he does enjoy the feel of her smooth soft skin in his hand so he leans up, pulls her head down and kisses her lips softly for a moment. _

_Sarah can sense that he's being hesitant because in the past he would have had her on her back already, but by the look in Sammy's eyes she knows he's still nervous so she tries to put his mind at ease._

Sarah: "Sam, it's okay just relax and let me take care of you this time. I know what to do."

_Sam shyly nods his head and lies back against the big blue pillows on their bed. Sarah turns on the radio on the nightstand to her favorite station. She helps Sam remove his black boxer shorts and tosses them on the floor. _

_She gently kisses some of the smaller cuts and bruises still visible on his body hoping it will make him feel better. Sam happily sighs. _

Sam thinks to himself, she's so good at this so I should just let her do what she wants with me. I'm not going to fight her anymore.

_Sarah leans down to kiss Sam's chest she kisses all the way down to his navel then all the way back up to his neck and behind his ears. She starts rubbing his penis in between her palms softly at first then faster and firmer. _

_Sam is surprised at how quickly he gets an erection from her touch after all these years together. They haven't had sex for several months, but now he's finally feeling very excited to be with Sarah again. _

Sam thinks to himself, I can't believe I almost threw it all away on that lying bitch! No other woman's kisses and touches ever made me feel like this and no other woman ever will.

Sam: "Please don't stop Sarah!"

_Sam moans and bites his lip a little. His cuts and bruises still sting a little, but the arousing pleasure he's feeling from Sarah's caresses makes the pain worth it. She continues for a few more minutes. _

Sam was use to being aggressive in bed with his previous partners. He'd always felt sex brought out a more domineering side to him. Sam usually enjoyed taking charge and so did most of the ladies he'd been with, but it always made him feel somewhat guilty that he could never relax until after it was all over. He was determined to please them no matter what even if he didn't love most of them, but Sarah changed all that for Sam.

With Sarah right away he felt so much different when making love with her. He learned on their honeymoon to be gentler with her so that her shape shifter skin won't fall off which brought out a new soft side to Sam. They've been together for so many years now and they know each other so well that he realized he doesn't have to dominate her in bed to get her hot and bothered. She wants him so much now anyway that it isn't necessary and that brings a smile to his face.

He'd become afraid to sleep with her after the babies died because it just made Sam feel bad for what they had lost so he ignored her advances which put a strain on their marriage. But, now Sam just wants Sarah to feel safe with him again so he lets her take control this time which he finds surprisingly liberating to just lie back and watch her.

_Sarah takes her time riding Sam's cock as she moans very softly not wanting their children to hear anything or wake up the dogs. _

_Sam caresses her breasts and gently pinches her nipples until Sarah gets so turned out she starts to grind her hips into Sam and bounces up and down very fast and furiously. _

_Sam can feel the heat radiating off her as they both start sweating profusely. Sam badly wants to lick the sweat dripping down between her boobs, but he tries to resist so he doesn't stop her rhythm. _

_Sarah keeps bouncing and grinding on top of Sam until he finally decides he can't resist any longer. Sam sits up quickly wrapping his arms around her so she doesn't fall off him then he begins lightly licking her breasts, nipples, neck. He sucks on her left earlobe as Sarah tugs on his hair both trying hard not to scream it feels so good. _

_She moans his name only once before Sarah finally comes so hard her shape shifter eyes turn a very bright yellow as her heartbeat races dramatically faster than most typical human beings. Sam comes a few seconds later a bit surprised that after all this time sex with his wife is still so amazing it takes his breath away. _

_Sarah collapses on top of Sam and he holds her against his chest as her heartbeat slowly comes down to normal. She sighs with total delight and exhaustion as the final waves of her orgasm stop. _

_After a few more moments of just relaxing she sits up a little to look at Sam and she grins at him. _

Sarah: "Thank you, I really needed that."

_Sam kisses her mouth gently and rubs his nose against hers. _

Sam: "Now are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

_Sam softly rubs Sarah's shoulders. _

Sarah: "I promise I will tomorrow, but not tonight let's just sleep we're both so tired right?"

_Sam nods in agreement and he can already feel his eyelids getting droopy._

_Sam runs his fingers through Sarah's long dark hair and pushes her head back down on to his chest so they can get some much needed rest. _

_Sarah quietly lies on top of him listening to the sound of his breathing as he quickly goes off to sleep. Sarah closes her eyes and says a silent prayer to herself praying that Sam won't be too angry when she finally reveals to him what Dr. Addams did. _

_Sarah kisses his chest one more time then she moves herself off of him so Sammy can sleep more comfortably. Sarah rests one hand on his chest though and after a few minutes she finally falls asleep too. _

Scene: Motel Room in Fort Worth Texas early the next morning

_Lisa is pacing back and forth nervously as she waits for Paulo to arrive. _

_After a few minutes he finally knocks on the door._

Lisa: "It's open!"

_Paulo opens the door smiling at her all ready to tear her clothes off. He walks in and takes off his jacket first and tosses it on a chair by the bed. _

Paulo: "Did you miss me baby?"

_Lisa sighs sadly she's afraid she has bad news for him._

Lisa: "Paulo, we need to talk I didn't call you here for another booty call."

_Paulo frowns, but continues removing more of his own clothes. _

Paulo: "Oh come on I mean more to you than that."

Lisa: "Yes, you mean a lot to me. You've always been such a good friend and it was wrong of me to take advantage of that. I'm sorry."

Paulo: "You didn't take advantage I want to be here."

_Lisa smiles nervously and nods at him as she tries to remain calm._

Lisa: "Yes, but it's still not right."

_Paulo steps closer to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. He walks with her over to the bed and sits beside her so they can talk about this. _

Paulo: "Since when?"

Lisa: "Since always. I am married Paulo. I never should have slept with you when really I was just angry at my husband. I'm sorry, but I don't want to do this anymore."

_Paulo chuckles in disbelief_

Paulo: "You're joking?"

_Lisa frowns and shakes her head at him. _

Lisa: "I have three wonderful children I can't let them be hurt. I don't want them to hate me someday. Ben he already knows too much about us and it's devastating to see how he looks at me now."

_Lisa tries hard not to cry thinking about Ben. _

Paulo: "Then maybe you should get a divorce and leave Dean with the children."

_Lisa frowns at him for saying that. _

Lisa: "What!"

_Paulo gets off the bed and kneels down in front of her. _

_Paulo takes Lisa's hand and kisses it._

Paulo: "I won't lie to you Lisa, I want you to myself. I love you more than I've loved any woman. Those munchkins of yours they aren't mine, but I would love to make a baby of our own. I can take care of you I have plenty of money. We've had such a great time together lets not ruin what we have together when we don't have to. Leave Dean and we can finally move on with out lives and be happy so can he."

_Lisa takes her hand out of Paulo's hands. _

_Lisa walks over to the other side of the room and sits down in a chair. _

Lisa: "Wait are you asking me to marry you?"

_Paulo nervously looks at her._

Paulo: "Is that what you want then yes I am?"

Lisa: "No but, that's not what I want."

_Paulo frowns then stands up again. _

Paulo: "Then what the hell do you want Lisa? I'm tired of playing games with you."

Lisa: "I don't want to play games. I just wanted to apologize and try to explain myself."

Paulo: "Explain what? You husband doesn't love you anymore and you love me what's to explain."

Lisa: "Paulo, that is not true."

_Paulo glares at her and folds his arms together_

Paulo: "Which part?"

Lisa: "All of it. I still love Dean."

Paulo: "How can you say that to me!"

_Lisa sighs _

Lisa: "Look, I was wrong, this is all wrong okay I made a terrible mistake. I was angry at Dean and I was frustrated with my life so I took it out on you, with you. I wanted to get away from it all, but I can't run away from my problems forever. I have to face them and I have to face my family for what I've done and try and make it okay again."

Paulo: "Well that is just not going to happen Lisa!"

_Lisa frowns at him._

Paulo: "Dean doesn't love you can't you see that! He's been cheating around on you for years. Don't feel bad for being with me he's the one who screwed up!"

Lisa: "Yes, we've both made mistakes, but there is still time. Its time we start trying to fix things. It's important that we work it out not just for our kids, but for us. Dean and I have been through too much together to throw it away. I don't know what's going to happen between us or if we can make it right again. Honestly, I don't even know if he still loves me. But, I do know that I want to at least try to love him."

Paulo: "You shouldn't love him."

Lisa: "Why not?"

Paulo: "Dean is dying what's the point of loving him anymore?"

Lisa: "He's not dying! I mean yes he's been diagnosed with diabetes, but that doesn't mean he's going to die right away. I'm his wife I'll take care of him."

Paulo: "It's not worth the effort or the pain babe. You will lose him eventually anyway if not to the disease then to another woman and you'll only make it harder on everybody in the end if you stay. Trust me."

_Lisa stands up and folds her arms in front of her. _

Lisa: "I'm not going to argue about this with you anymore I've made my decision so try to accept it. Besides, I think you should leave now."

_Paulo frowns at her with fury in his eyes. _

_Lisa opens to door so he can leave, but it suddenly closes shut again and locks on its own. _

_Lisa stares in shock at the door then she looks back at Paulo. _

Paulo: "I'm not leaving Lisa, and neither are you. I don't give up as easily as you do."

_Lisa realizes she's made an even bigger mistake than she thought. She suddenly fears for her life and pictures of Ben, Johnny, Mary and Dean all flash through her mind as she wonders if she'll ever see their faces again. _

_Lisa tries to open the door, but it won't reopen no matter how hard she twists and turns the knob. _

Lisa: "What the hell are you doing? Let me out! How are you doing this?"

Paulo: "I didn't want to do this babe, but you leave me no choice!"

_Lisa stares at him very frightened by his sudden change in demeanor. _

Lisa: "What are you going to do?"

_Paulo just looks at her with anger and lust in his eyes he hasn't quite made up his mind exactly what he's going to do to her, but he does know it will hurt and he will enjoy making her scream. _

Scene: Pastor Jacob's house later that afternoon

_Pastor Jacob has just returned from another meeting with members of the Association. _

_He's happy that at least he was able to convince the other members of the board to hold off on attacking the Winchesters' children or forcing Iris to have an abortion until Pastor Jacob has had the opportunity to stop the children from developing their abilities further._

_Pastor Jacob however still isn't quite sure how he's going to accomplish this without hurting them. He's also afraid that his fellow Association member Paulo will not agree to go along with whatever plan he comes up with. Pastor Jacob is concerned that Paulo missed the morning meeting since he's rarely absent. _

_He assumes that Paulo is somehow still continuing to have an unfortunate affair with Dean's wife and this makes Pastor Jacob more than just a little angry since he was after all the one who married Dean and Lisa. _

Castiel: Oh you're home; good I just finished making lunch. Are you hungry?"

_Pastor Jacob smiles at him. _

Pastor Jacob: "Sure, let me just make a few phone calls and I'll be right there."

_Castiel nods then goes back into kitchen. _

_Pastor Jacob goes into his study and closes the door. _

_Pastor Jacob sighs as he sits down in his big chair behind his desk. _

_The phone rings as soon as he sits down. _

_Pastor Jacob answers it. _

Pastor Jacob: "Hello."

Sasha: "Hi, is this Pastor Jacob?"

_Pastor Jacob is surprised to hear a little girl's voice calling his phone, one he's never heard before yet she knows his name. _

Pastor Jacob: "Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

Sasha: "You don't know me. My name is Sasha Deanna Winchester. My father's name is Samuel Winchester and."

_Pastor Jacob interrupts now that he finally realizes who she is._

Pastor Jacob: "Sasha, little Sasha. Oh my goodness it's good to hear from you child. How are you my dear? How are your folks?"

Sasha: "That's why I'm calling; I think they may be in danger sir."

_Pastor Jacob sits up in his chair with a worried expression. _

Pastor Jacob: "Danger! What kind of danger?"

Sasha: "I'm not totally sure. I know this may sound a bit strange, but is Castiel there by any chance."

_Pastor Jacob becomes incredibly alarmed that she knows this information_.

Pastor Jacob: "Why would you even think that?"

_Sasha sighs not sure if he will believe the truth. _

Sasha: "Honestly, I had a weird dream about it."

Pastor Jacob: "Uh well what do you want with him?"

Sasha: "Please Pastor; I really need to speak with him. My dad may be in serious trouble. I know something is not right and maybe Castiel can help me figure out what's going on."

Pastor Jacob: "Where are you child? Are your parents at home?"

Sasha: "I'm at my friend's house and no, my parents are out. I didn't want to call on my phone in case it's been tapped.

Pastor Jacob: "Tapped?"

Sasha: "Yes."

Pastor Jacob: "Sweetie, I'm afraid Castiel can't come to the phone right now, but I will let him know you called okay. Is there any uh specific message you'd like me to give him?"

_Sasha frowns disappointed that she isn't able to get a hold of her favorite angel over the phone. _

Sasha: "Just tell him that I'm a big fan of his, and that my dad needs his help. Tell him not to call the house though it's not safe. Just tell him that if he wants to he can find me at the playground on Diamond Bar Road here in Fairfield, California between the hours of three pm to five pm. There will be plenty of people around us just in case."

Pastor Jacob: "Just in case of what?"

_Sasha doesn't respond and Pastor Jacob knows that means she's scared to tell him she doesn't trust being alone with a stranger even if it is Castiel. _

Pastor Jacob: "Very well I will tell him sweetie."

Sasha: "Thank you and Pastor Jacob one more thing?"

Pastor Jacob: "Yes?"

Sasha: "Do you know anything about a man named Dr. Addams?"

_Pastor Jacob is even more shocked that she's discovering even more about the past because of her abilities no doubt. He's terrified she will soon figure out the truth about what's going on. _

Pastor Jacob: "I have no idea who that is child, but I'll ask Castiel if and when I see him okay."

Sasha: "Okay, thanks."

_Sasha hangs up the phone. _

_Serena whose been sitting there this whole time and who is also a big fan of Supernatural books looks at Sasha excited about this new adventure. Serena believes in Sasha's dreams because she's very young too and has a wild imagination. _

Serena: "So what did he tell you?"

_Sasha frowns_

Sasha: "Not much he wouldn't let me speak to Castiel. He was lying to me I think. I know Castiel is there I just know it."

Serena: "So what are you going to do now?"

Sasha: "I have no choice; I'm going to have to go to Castiel myself."

Serena: "You're parents will freak out if you do that!"

Sasha: "I'll come back before they find out. I just have to talk to Castiel. I'll tell them I want to spend the weekend at your house then I'll borrow so money from a secret emergency stash my patents keep in the house. I'll come over here first so your parents see me then once they've gone to bed I'll slip out and I'll take a cab to Pastor Jacob's house to see if I can get Castiel's attention and explain things then hopefully he'll come back with me."

Serena: "What if your parents call over here while you're gone?"

Sasha: "They will call probably around eight o clock to check in on me. So you must keep the phone nearby and answer it. When they call just tell them that I'm really tired and have gone to bed early, but that I'll call them first thing in the morning when I wake up. Whatever you do don't let your parents answer the phone."

Serena: "I don't know I could get in a lot of trouble for this."

Sasha: "Yeah, but if you do this for me I'll let you borrow the newest book in the series. I just got it from Uncle Chuck today after school."

Serena: "Really? Cool! Okay!"

_Sasha smiles then gets up to head back to her house before it gets too late. _

_Serena gives her a hug at the door. _

Serena: "I hope you find him Sasha."

Sasha: "I have too the world may depend on it."

Serena: "Do you think that dream you had will really come true?"

Sasha: "I hope not, that's why I need Castiel to help me figure out whats going on so we can be prepared just in case."

_Serena nods and Sasha is happy at least she believes her. _

Sasha: "I'll see you at school tomorrow okay."

Serena: "Yeah, okay just remember to bring that book over."

_Sasha nods and walks out of Serena's house. _

_Serena stands at the door as Sasha crosses the street. _

Scene: Mary's bedroom in Dallas Texas.

_Mary takes her favorite children's book Mary Had A Little Lamb off the shelf. _

_She walks down the hallway into her parents' room. _

_Dean is in there watching a football game resting after another hard day of work. _

_Mary stands in the doorway without speaking just holding the book. _

_Dean sees her standing there and finally reaches over and mutes the television. _

Dean: "Hey sweetheart what's wrong?"

_Mary just stares at him curiously, but doesn't respond. _

_Dean sweetly smiles at her. _

Dean: "You want me to read that to you babe?"

_Mary just keeps shyly looking at him_.

_Dean is surprised she's even there in his room because she rarely leaves her room without either her mother or brother Johnny with her. She also usually likes to have them read to her. This is the first time she's ever come to him with a book to read and he is happy that she's finally come. _

_Dean gets up and goes over to pick Mary up, but she backs into the hallway like she's terrified of him._

_Dean frowns and looks confused. _

Dean: "I'm sorry. Uh its okay I'm not going to hurt you."

_Mary doesn't speak, but instead hides her face behind her book. _

_Johnny peaks his head out of his room and sees Mary in the hallway. _

Johnny: "Hey dad, what's going on?"

_Dean steps out into the hallway to talk to his son._

Dean: "I don't know your sister won't ever talk to me. I tried to pick her up and."

_Johnny interrupts him._

Johnny: "Oh don't do that. She doesn't like to be picked up just go sit on the bed and let her come to you dad."

_Dean shrugs he looks at Mary who is still hiding her face behind her book. _

_Dean goes back into his room and sits on the bed. _

_Johnny walks over and goes into his room too. He gets on the bed and looks at his sister._

Johnny: "Hey Mary you want to hear a funny story?"

_Mary nods and shakes her book at them still refusing to speak._

_Dean smiles nervously and tries to lighten the mood. _

Dean: "Uh okay yeah sure there once was a man from Nantucket."

_Johnny starts laughing right away before his dad even continues the raunchy joke. _

_Mary smiles at her brother's laughter. She finally comes closer again though she still appears nervous around Dean._

_Dean leans down and holds his hand out at her. _

_Mary looks at her brother instead as though she's still not sure._

_Johnny smiles and nods at her. _

Johnny: "Come on I want to hear this story too so go ahead give daddy the book."

_But, Mary hands the book to Johnny instead so he can give it to Dean then she sits on the floor Indian style to listen to him read it. Dean reads the title. _

Dean: "Mary had a little Lamb?"

_Johnny nods at him. _

Johnny: "Yeah, it's her favorite. I read it too her almost every night."

Dean: "Okay well stand back and let me show you how it's done son."

_Johnny gets off the bed and sits besides his sister on the floor. He doesn't' really care for Mary had a little Lamb that much since he's heard it over and over, but he knows his sister likes it. _

_Dean begins to read the story to them. He even makes up different voices for the lambs to make the story more interesting. _

_Mary listens quietly and when Dean is finished reading the book she stands up quietly and walks out of the room. _

_Dean sadly frowns again. _

Dean: "What did I do wrong now?"

_Johnny sadly shrugs at his dad even he's not sure this time. _

_A few moments later Mary returns with another book from her room and this time she walks right over and hands it right to her dad. Then she sits back down on the floor ready to listen. _

_Johnny smiles at her then looks at Dean. _

Johnny: "She must really like the way you read. It took me months to get her to let me read her a different story than that one."

_Dean smiles at them. He's happy to finally be apart of his daughter's world again. He's had a hard time reaching out to her lately. After, Castiel strangled her she didn't let men go near her not even her own dad which made Dean even more bitter. _

_Mary only feels safe with women and children, mostly her mom and her brother Johnny. Every time Dean tried to hold his daughter or talk to her or even give her a kiss she'd throw a tantrum or run into her room to hide. Dean finally gave up trying which broke his heart to do, but he just couldn't stand to watch his own flesh and blood pull away in fear anymore. _

_Dean looks at his beautiful daughter now as he starts reading Jack and the Beanstalk to her and is so glad to see that she seems content now listening to him read one of her favorite books. Dean only wishes Lisa was home to see this moment. He wonders where she is, but assumes she'll be home before the kids are ready for bed so he just continues to read to his kids feeling better than he's felt in a long time._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Times They Are A Changing. **

Scene: Motel Room in Fort Worth, Texas

_Paulo washes his bloody hands in the sink. He frowns in frustration as he looks at tiny blood splatters covering his ripped shirt._

Paulo: "Damn this shirt was brand new. See all the damage you've caused."

_Paulo turns his head to look at Lisa's broken, bloody body lying unconscious and half naked in the bathtub. He goes over to the tub, turns on the shower head and sprays cold water all over her._

_Lisa wakes up in a panic. Her face is covered in bruises and her nose is bloody. She raises one hand to try and keep the water from spraying up her nose. Her other hand is handcuffed to the faucet in the tub and it hurts too much to even move it because Paulo has already broken two finger bones in that hand. _

_Paulo has her mouth gagged with a torn up pillow case making it even harder for Lisa to breath while the water sprays directly onto her head and runs down into her blackened eyes. _

Paulo: "Did you hear what I said Lisa! All of this pain could have been avoided if you just done what I asked!"

_Lisa tries to scream out for help, but all she can manage is a muffled groan with the rag choking her mouth. _

_Paulo continues spraying the freezing cold water on her causing her entire body to shiver and the pain from her bruises and broken bones to increase._

_Lisa shakes her head and tries to keep her head down so she can at least keep breathing and stay alive. _

_Paulo finally turns the water off then pulls her head up so he can look into her swollen eyes. _

Paulo: "If you don't want to die then you need to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say."

_Lisa groans as tears fall from her eyes. _

Paulo: "You think you know what I'm capable of, but you have no idea! I use to do this for a living. This world is not as safe as you think Lisa. There are forces out there capable of destroying everything and I can't let that happen! You're life will mean nothing absolutely nothing if I can stop what's coming, so you are going to help me do you understand!"

_Paulo glares at her and grips her arms tight with his hands. _

_Lisa tries to pull away from him, but she doesn't have enough strength left after being beaten and raped. _

Paulo: "Now I can put you in my car take you home and let you watch while I butcher your precious husband and snot nosed little brats or we can make a deal. You'll live, your family will live and the world will continue on as it should free of all that old supernatural crap! It's up to you sugar."

_Paulo finally removes the gag from around her mouth, but keeps one hand on her throat to choke off her air supply if she tries to start screaming for help. _

_Lisa coughs a little trying to talk. _

Lisa: "Please just let me go!"

_Lisa sobs in fear. _

Paulo: "Are you ready to make a deal then?"

Lisa: "Yes, just don't hurt my family!"

_Paulo sighs as he stares at her._

Paulo: "You know it didn't have to be this way Lisa."

Paulo: "I wanted you in my life. I would have given you anything, but you had to ruin it by trying to get rid of me."

Lisa: "Just tell me what you want me to do! I'll do it. I'll do anything just leave me and my family alone."

Paulo: "I have someone you need to meet then. I want you to make a deal with him to bind your children's powers for good."

Lisa: "What! My kids don't even have any powers!"

_Paulo shakes his head in annoyance. _

Paulo: "Don't be so stupid! I mean really you still haven't figured it out yet? Mary, Johnny, Sam's kids they all have abilities. You remember how things use to be? The demons, the monsters well that's just the tip of the iceberg if those brats bring back all those supernatural forces that use to plague this planet it'll be chaos for sure."

Lisa: "How can that be?"

Paulo: "I don't know all I know is it's my job to look out for this world and that's what I'm going to do no matter what it takes. The human race is finally free of most supernatural evil. They are able to go about their lives without ever being eaten by vampire, attacked by a Wendigo or God knows what else. I've been given the task of preventing those evil supernatural creatures from ever returning and I will not fail! I know you think I'm the bad guy here, but I'm really more of a hero than the Winchesters ever were. I'm not only saving humanity here, but I'm making it a better, safer place where people can live free of supernatural evil all together."

_Lisa's eyes widen as she listens to him. _

_Paulo frowns with worry. _

Paulo: "There are already signs, way too many signs that it's all coming undone. All the hard work we've put into this new world can't be destroyed by a couple of kids that have no idea what they are doing! If it were all up to me I'd kill each and every one of them to protect this world. They are no different from the freaks Sam and Dean use to kill all the time and gone unchecked soon your children will turn into monsters just like the rest. People like Jake and Ava and Max Miller they all became monsters because of supernatural force they just couldn't control. You can't possible want that."

Lisa: "My children are nothing like them!"

Paulo: "They will be if we don't stop them. Its just too much power for them to handle soon they will grow up and become addicted to the power like the rest. Those children Azazel tainted well it's like a blood disease and now it's seeped into the gene pool and infected another generation. It all could have been avoided if someone had just made a deal to stop it back then. All Sam or Dean had to do to stop the apocalypse and save all those innocent people was to simply make a deal for the world, but instead those stupid selfish sons of bitches made deals to save each other. Dean could have given up his soul to create a peaceful world like this with no supernatural forces and it would have happened and guess what he still would have been resurrected maybe even a lot sooner too for having the balls to do something early on instead of wasting his soul on Sam. After that, Sam could have made a deal to had he been more persuasive had he not let Ruby manipulate him. Well I'm in charge now and I will make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

Lisa: "But, why do I have to be the one to make a deal?"

Paulo: "Because you're their mother so you have a family connection to them. Also, you're still human; you're not tainted by supernatural blood like they are. You're not a freak of nature like Sarah. You haven't been to hell or heaven like Dean. You don't have demon blood in you like Sam. So you are the perfect candidate for this."

_Paulo smiles at her._

_Lisa glares back at him._

Paulo: "I was ordered to get close to your family to keep a look out in case anything like this ever happened. Watching you over the years I see what makes you tick Lisa. You're kindness well I fell in love with it. A part of me wants you so bad it hurts me to do this! I never wanted things to be this way."

_Paulo runs his hand gently across her cheek then he frowns. _

Paulo: "But, I can not just sit back and watch your family destroy everything all over again. I wouldn't have asked you to do this if you'd agreed to marry me. I could have chosen some body else, but now you're it sweetheart. You're family ruins everything and I can't let it happen again. See Lisa, I had a wife once too. I loved her and I never cheated on her like you and Dean have on each other. I loved her with my whole heart and soul. Her name was Layla she was very sick and didn't have much time left when I first met her, but then I found a medicine woman named Missouri. I begged her to heal Layla and she did. We were so happy after that, my wife was so beautiful and I would have done anything to keep her safe. But, then you know what happened, Lisa?"

_Paulo glares at Lisa and Lisa feels even more frightened looking at him. _

Paulo: "She was murdered in cold blood that's what! A demon killed my wife just because he wanted to please Lucifer!"

_Paulo walks over to the sink and stares into the mirror. _

Paulo: "See Lucifer ordered my wife sliced open just because she once befriended Dean. He wanted to make Dean suffer, but he didn't care about me I was just collateral damage! I was the one who had to truly suffer, Dean didn't care. He was too busy only caring about himself and his own family. You think your husband is some hero that saved your world? Please! He destroyed it first with his arrogant selfishness!"

_Paulo crouches down by the tub then grabs Lisa by the face gain and holds it tight_

Paulo: "My wife wasn't the only one to die because of them either. Thousands were slaughtered by Lucifer all because they knew or once helped the Winchesters. Dean could have saved all of them, he could have made this deal back then to fix the world, but he chose to save only Sam instead of looking out for what was in the best interest of everyone. So don't look at me like I'm the monster here look at who you're married to. He went to hell for it and you know what he did to me. He tortured me down there. He got my wife killed then he tortures me just because he couldn't stand being on that rack just because he was a weak loser I had to suffer at his hand."

_Paulo releases Lisa's head and stands back up._

Lisa: "You were in hell with Dean?"

_Paulo nods and begins pacing back and forth in the bathroom as he talks. _

Paulo: "Oh yes and trust me the pain I experienced over the years is far worse than what I've done to you now. Dean sliced every part of me up piece by piece down there and I never broke like he did. I never gave into him instead you know what I did I prayed every day that those who were still alive would never have to suffer what I was suffering. I was the truly righteous one not him!"

_Lisa defiantly shakes her head. _

Lisa: "No! That can't be true. You're lying!"

Paulo: "Oh yes it is. I even went to a crossroad demon too once, after Layla was killed I thought about giving up my soul for hers just because I loved her that much. I cried every day and my heart ached, but I didn't do it because I knew that selling my soul for hers wouldn't help the world that it would only make things worst to be selfish and waste my soul just so we could be together a few more years. So instead I went to that demon and I told him he could have my soul only if he promised to take away the pain of everyone if he promised that he made this world free of all supernatural evil. So that son of bitch demon possessed me right then and there. He used my body to kill until finally some hunter killed me too because he like you made the mistake of thinking I was a monster. The demon was afraid if any angels in heaven found out what I wanted to do for the world they'd force it to agree to make the deal and the world would be like it is now. So I was killed and I was sent to hell and tortured by your husband just for trying to do the right thing. Then Dean was saved before me by an angel while I was left to rot down there."

Lisa: "Then how the hell did you escape?"

Paulo: "Well it was long after the Winchesters finally got up the nerve to stop Lucifer. Suddenly, Sam and Dean become some big heroes for stopping the apocalypse that they themselves started in the first damn place! God resurrected Sam right away and Sam asked for this new world. I heard he offered to remain in the pit if God would only make the world safe and supernatural free so you and Dean could be happy, but God set him free anyway. I was the one willing to do that very same thing way before he ever came up with the idea."

Lisa: "Well he didn't know that."

Paulo: "He didn't give a shit! I wasn't the one who set Lucifer free; I wasn't some arrogant angel's vessel or some selfish hunter. I was just a freaking nobody that no one knew or cared to know about. See I had abilities too back then, I was one of Azazel's freaks like Sam. I could talk to animals like your son and I had visions at night too. It was a nightmare and I spent a year locked up in a mental hospital to keep myself from harming anyone. I was there with Martin, but I escaped before he did. I never used my power to hurt anyone not like all the rest of them did. I was the only one who resisted the temptation and I was the one who was willing to die to make this world a better place first. But, still the Winchesters get all the credit for it! Now tell me does that seem right to you? Does it?"

_Lisa just stares at him in shock not sure whether to believe him. _

_Paulo angrily pounds his fist against the bathroom wall. _

Paulo: "So I suffered for fifty five years in hell until Joshua finally decided to resurrect me. He told me it was because some angels heard of my original plan while torturing the same demon that got me sent to hell in the first place. Joshua told me the angels were creating a special Association to protect the world from every evil supernatural force out there and that because of my bravery they wanted my help protecting this new world. So I happily accepted even though they stripped me of my abilities I knew it was the right thing to do, protecting the greater good is most important thing I could be doing with my life. The angels trust me to do whatever it takes to keep this world safe from evil of the past."

Lisa: "So you've just been using me this whole time to help the angels?"

Paulo: "If it wasn't me doing it, it still would have to be done Lisa! Unfortunately, you are the only one who can stop what's coming. The Winchesters can't do it because they screwed up last time so they can't be trusted with this and Sam's wife a freak too. I was totally against them even allowing her to live just because Sam loves her. He is the one who fucked everything up and yet they still let him keep Sarah alive it's disgusting! Shape shifters should have been wiped out with the rest of the monsters, but technically they are born human so God allows them to live in this new world as long as they don't hurt anyone. Well that still doesn't make them any less of freaks and so that is why it all needs to be wiped clean again for the sake of this new world. You and I are the only one who can do it and then everyone will finally be truly safe."

Lisa: "If I sell my soul then I'll die won't I?"

Paulo: "Not right away, you'll probably get the standard ten year deal. You can spend it however you see fit. You can go back to that dumbass husband of yours if you want or maybe you'll finally wise up and realize I'm the real hero here, but either way this is a better deal than most people get because anyone can die at anytime Lisa. At least this way you'll know for sure you won't die until time is up so you can be at peace. Besides I'll kill you now if you don't do it, so really it's the only option you have."

Lisa: "If I do this you then you better leave us alone for good. I swear if you come near my family again I'll find away to kill you!"

_Paulo smirks at her._

Paulo: "Yeah okay babe. I won't kill them as long as you hold up your end."

_Paulo goes into the bedroom grabs a pillow and a blanket and brings them to her. He leans down grabs Lisa by the hair and kisses her forehead really hard. _

_Lisa frowns and tries to spit on him. _

Paulo: "You're a mess right now and I'm exhausted so let's get some sleep. We have a long drive tomorrow."

_Paulo walks over to the bathroom door turns off the light and locks the door leaving her alone in the tub while he goes to rest on the bed till morning. _

_Lisa lies in the tub and cries herself to sleep. _

Scene: Sam and Sarah's House

_Sasha is sleeping and she starts tossing and turning in her sleep from her horrible new vision of Aunt Lisa. This one is much more intense than any vision she's had before. _

_Sasha wakes up terrified and sweating from the horrible torturing she just witnessed in her mind. She can't wait any longer since her parents already said no to her staying at Serena's house. She knows she must do something before these visions get any worse. _

_Sasha jumps out of bed puts on her slippers and quietly sneaks downstairs to call for help. She dials Pastor Jacob's home number._

Scene: Pastor Jacob's House in Napa, California

_Pastor Jacob is soundly sleeping in his bed so he doesn't here the phone ringing. _

_Castiel still has trouble sleeping at night so he stays up cleaning the house while mostly thinking about Iris and the baby. He stops cleaning as soon as he hears the phone ring. _

_Castiel rarely answers the phone, but he knows Pastor Jacob's had a hard day and it's pretty late so he figures its best not to bother him unless this is some emergency. But, he is really just hoping that Iris is finally calling. _

_Castiel walks into the kitchen and answers the phone. _

Castiel: "Hello, Pastor Jacob's residence who may I ask is calling?"

Sasha: "Castiel! Is it really you?"

Castiel: "Uh yeah. Who is this?"

Sasha: "Yes! Oh thank goodness! My name is Sasha! Sasha Winchester and I'm."

_Castiel interrupts her after immediately recognizing that name _

Castiel: "You're Sam's daughter aren't you?"

_Sasha smiles as she tries to keep herself from screaming and waking up her family she's so excited to be talking to a real live angel. Not just any angel but Castiel himself. _

Sasha: "Yes! I've been trying to get of hold of you I need your help!"

_Castiel takes the phone over to the kitchen table and sits down._

Castiel: "Uh okay what's wrong? Are you hurt? Has something happened to your dad?

Sasha: "Yes, but that's not why I'm calling I need you to get to Fort Worth right now!"

_Castiel frowns_

Castiel: "But why? I thought you lived in California?"

Sasha: "I do, but it's not for me it's for my Aunt Lisa, she's in serious trouble Castiel! Some psycho is holding her hostage!"

Castiel: What! How do you?

_Sasha interrupts him. _

Sasha: "I had a vision. He's keeping her at 3000 Trinity Ave, at the Super 8 Motel. I don't know which room, but you've got to hurry and find her."

Castiel: "A vision? What do you mean? Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare? What did you see?"

Sasha: "I saw a Super 8 Motel. Then I saw a guy with dark hair, dark eyes she called him Paulo and he was attacking my aunt in a bathroom. She was screaming and he was really hurting her. It only came in flashes, but it was so horrible I couldn't stand it. I just woke up. You have to get there before it's too late, before he kills her! Please! I'm not lying."

Castiel: "Its okay sweetie I believe you, but I don't understand why are you calling me with this? Why don't you tell your dad or call your uncle."

Sasha: "Because you're a part of this too. I know it and you're the only one who will believe me the cops won't they'll think I'm just some crazy little girl who had a nightmare. I can't tell my family either it'll only put them in more danger if they know about my visions! I'm still not even sure what's happening, but its real and its happening to me. So I can't tell them until I figure it out neither can you that will only make things worse and my parents will just freak out. You just have to believe me Castiel I've got not one else right now. I don't want Aunt Lisa to die!"

Castiel: "Uh well did you see what room she's in? What's the number?"

_Sasha begins to panic as she paces through her kitchen trying to remember what she saw. _

Sasha: "I don't know I just saw the sign outside the motel with the address. The room was dark and he was hitting her I'm so scared, he could be killing her!"

_Castiel can hear the fear in her voice and he frowns. _

Castiel: "Its okay just calm down! I promise I'll find her. I'll get my friend Pastor Jacob to."

Sasha: "No! You cant' tell him about this."

Castiel: "Why he can help?"

_Sasha sighs into the phone_

Sasha: "Because to be totally honest I don't trust him. He can't know anything about this not yet."

_Castiel frowns. _

Castiel: "But."

Sasha: "No, please you can't tell him just go now and find her before its too late."

Castiel: "Alright, but then you need to stay as close to your parents as possible until I sort this all out! If anyone strange comes to the house don't let them in and if they tried to force their way in get out of there right away and tell your parents what's going on so they can help you."

_Sasha sighs again the thought of telling her parents still scares her. _

Sasha: "Just please hurry and call me as soon as you save her so I know you're both alright."

Castiel: "Uh okay I will."

_Castiel hangs up the phone grabs his coat from the closet and takes Pastor Jacob's car key off the hook. _

_He can't believe he's finally going back there, back to the people he'd left behind. He never expected in a million years this would be the reason he'd be going back and he is still shocked by what Sasha told him about herself. How could all this be happening again? Castiel knows he can't let her down. _

Castiel thinks to himself, she believes in me, I don't know why she does since she's never even met me. She must have heard about the awful things I've done and she still wants my help. I can't let her down I can't.

_Opening the door to head out to the airport Castiel stops immediately when he almost bumps into Iris who is standing right outside his front door looking just as shocked as he does. _

_Castiel reaches out to keep her from stepping to far backwards and tripping down the stairs in front of Pastor Jacob's house. _

Castiel: "Iris, what are you doing here?"

Iris: "I'm sorry, but had to come. I couldn't sleep so."

_Castiel immediately fears for her life and assumes something is wrong with their unborn child so he interrupts her. _

Castiel: "Is something wrong with the baby? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

Iris: "No, that's not it. I just had the worse nightmare tonight. It bothered me so much I couldn't get back to sleep. It just didn't make any sense so I came here to see if we could talk."

_Castiel frowns with concern_

Castiel: "Well get in the car and come with me. You can explain everything on the way."

Iris: "But Cas?"

Castiel: "There's no time Iris come on we need to get out of here right now."

_Castiel holds Iris's hand and takes her back to her car. _

_Castiel opens the door for her to sit in the passenger's seat._

_Iris stares into his eyes for a moment and decides she can trust him so she gets in the car._

_Castiel rushes over to the driver's side and gets in._

Castiel: "Give me your keys and I'll drive."

_Iris pulls out her purse and finds her car keys. _

Iris: "But, where are we going?"

_Castiel takes the keys from her and starts the car. _

Castiel: "Texas! It's an emergency and I need to go now."

_Iris eyes open up widely when he mentions where they are headed._

Iris: "Texas? You're finally going back?"

_Castiel nods. _

Castiel: "I have to go Lisa might be in some trouble, but I'll take care of it."

Iris: "I knew something was wrong I just knew it."

_Castiel stares at her confused at how she could know about this._

Iris: "I'll explain on the way just drive!"

Castiel: "Okay buckle up I'm going to have to drive fast, but I won't get us pulled over and if you start to feel sick tell me and I'll slow down okay."

_Iris nods at him._

Iris: "I'll make it don't worry."

_Castiel takes off down the street and towards Interstate to the Sacramento Airport. _

_Iris breathes deeply and rubs her belly trying to keep herself as calm as possible. _

_Castiel looks over at her every few minutes he just can't help it. Iris notices him looking and tries to smile._

Iris: "I'll be okay Castiel. It's just I had this horrible dream about the Winchesters. They were all dead in my dream and you killed them it was so awful blood was everywhere."

Castiel: "Well it was just a dream don't worry about it that won't happen. I would never do that. I only want to help them I swear!"

Iris: "I know that, but I still think something is wrong."

_Castiel frowns but doesn't speak. He listens quietly and tries to keep his eyes on the highway though he badly wants to look at her while she speaks._

Iris: "A lot of strange things have been happening to me lately. I think it may be because I'm pregnant. I just can't stop these weird vibes I'm getting."

Castiel: "What do you mean? What kind of vibes?"

Iris: "I keep feeling like something awful is about to happen it's why I've been staying away from you so much lately. At first I thought it was just stress, but now I'm not so sure."

_Castiel feels his heart pounding in his chest. It hurts him to hear her speak like this._

Castiel: "Well has Jason been taking good care of you?"

_Iris sighs and looks out the window. _

Iris: "Jason's been very protective of me, but it's just not the same with him. He's changed too lately."

_Castiel glances at her again and wonders what she means by that. _

Iris: "I feel like he's watching me all the time like he's waiting for me to have this baby, but not like he really wants me to have it. It's hard to describe, but it makes me nervous. He's always on the phone and when I come in the room he just stops talking. He hangs up immediately so I don't hear anything. So the other day when he got off the phone I hit redial to see who he's been talking to, but all I heard was a strange white noise on the other end. I don't think he's cheating on me, but I think it has to do with his job."

Castiel: "What does Jason do for a living?"

Iris: "He's works for a construction company they are building some new high rises in San Francisco."

Castiel: "Have you ever seen them?"

Iris: "What do you mean?"

Castiel: "I mean have you seen the high rises or the people he's works with? Have you seen them?"

Iris: "No. I mean not yet he leaves for work pretty early in the morning so I haven't been to his office."

_Castiel frowns_

_Iris can tell he's very worried_

Iris: "You know something you're not telling me?"

Castiel: "I don't want you to get involve it's too dangerous."

_Iris frowns at him. _

Iris: "Screw that! I'm going to be the mother of your child I have a right to know what's going on!"

Castiel: "If I tell you other people could get hurt."

Iris: "You mean the Winchesters don't you?"

_Castiel sadly nods_

_Iris shakes her head. _

Iris: "Fine, so what can I do to help?"

Castiel: "I just want you to take care of yourself and our baby that's the most important thing. I'll take care of the rest."

Iris: "Nonsense, let me help you must need some money right?"

_Castiel frowns he realizes she's right he doesn't have much only a few dollars in his wallet._

Castiel: "Oh I."

_Iris pulls out her purse and interrupts him_

Iris: "How much?"

Castiel: "No I can't take money from you Iris."

Iris: "Yes, you can and you will. You said this was an emergency right that Lisa's in trouble then you're going to need it."

Castiel: "Yes, well I do need to get an airline ticket to Fort Worth and probably a rental car."

Iris: "I'll take care of it then."

_Iris pulls out her cell phone calls Southwest Airlines and pulls out her credit card. She books a flight for him on the next available plane to Fort Worth and then she calls Hertz to arrange a rental car for him to be there._

Castiel: "I swear I'll pay you back just as soon as I get back home."

Iris: Cas, I know how much you still care about them. I care about them too they were my friends too. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you. That's why I've been feeling so worried lately.

_Castiel frowns_

Castiel: "I don't want you to worry its not good for the baby."

_Iris sadly looks down at her belly. _

Iris: "It's the baby I mostly worried about. I went for another ultrasound this week and you know that white noise I told you I heard over the phone."

Castiel: "Yeah."

Iris: "Well I heard it again from the ultrasound monitor when my doctor was checking the baby's heartbeat."

_Castiel glances at her and can see she's shaken by this._

Iris: "Dr. Addams even looked surprised like that had never happen before. I'm telling you Castiel I know how much you want to have this baby, but I really not so sure what's happening anymore."

Castiel: "Iris, lots of machines give off white noise. It's nothing to worry about."

_Castiel says this to reassure her and put her mind at ease. But, even he's not so sure. _

_Iris sighs_

Iris: "What about what you told me before about you being an angel and about what happened with little Mary?"

_Castiel sadly sighs too._

Castiel: "That has nothing to do with this now our baby is going to be fine. I've changed I'm human now you know that."

Iris: "Perhaps, but you still have the soul of an angel right? I just don't know what to think about all of this, but I know I'm scared. I mean right now you are headed back to Texas, back to where it all started with them. You tell me Lisa's in trouble, but you won't tell me what kind of trouble she's in. Jason's keeping things from me too and I just I."

_Iris pauses she begins to shed a tear, so she looks away out the car window._

_Castiel starts to pull the car over._

Iris: "No, don't stop! Keep driving. I'm not that fragile, it's just a few tears I'll be fine."

_Castiel shakes his head. _

Castiel: "I should take you to the hospital this is too much for you. I never should have involved you in this at all."

Iris: "Look, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and the baby. I can even help you if you let me, but I need people to be honest with me. No more lies."

Castiel: "I want to be honest with Iris, I do. It's just."

_She interrupts him. _

Iris: "It's just sometimes things change right? You've changed I know I can see it."

Castiel: "Good, I want to change; I want to be the man you need me to be not just for you, but for our baby too."

_Iris looks down at her belly and then back up at Castiel._

Iris: "What if we don't need you to be just a man?"

_Castiel looks confused_

Iris: "What if you could be an angel again?"

_Castiel wrinkles his nose. _

Castiel: "Is that what you think is happening to me?"

_Iris shrugs. _

Iris: "Angels can do things right? I mean they have power don't they?"

Castiel: "Yes, being an angel had its perks. If I were still an angel instead of driving to the airport I could just blink and be in Texas already."

Iris: "So you miss it then?"

Castiel: "Sometimes, but not much anymore now I miss other more important things."

_Castiel decides not to finish what he was going to say._

_Iris smiles at him she understands him well enough to know anyway_.

Iris: "I try to imagine what you were like back then. You've been around for so long you've seen the world change over and over again. I always thought you were a lot stronger than you looked. I still remember when we met and you fainted."

_Castiel frowns_

Castiel: "Oh I just can't live that down can I."

_Iris laughs a little bit. _

Iris: "I remembering thinking this guy is a lot stronger than he's letting on. I knew right away there was something special about you though. You weren't just another patient Castiel."

Castiel: "Well you weren't just some nurse."

_Iris smiles again and puts her head down to rest on Castiel's shoulder as he drives. _

Iris: "I mean it Cas when we met you were the one that made me feel like no matter what was bothering me somehow it would all turn out okay. That's the real reason I came here tonight to see if I could get that feeling back just for a little while. I'm tired of being scared all the time."

_Castiel sighs glad to know that she still feels safe with _him.

Castiel: "Well you don't have to be afraid with me just relax."

_Iris decides to do just that so she closes her eyes. Castiel turns on the radio to a soft rock station he knows she likes and it helps her finally doze off. By the time she wakes up again they are at the airport. _

_Castiel helps Iris out of the car. _

Iris: "Are you sure you don't won't me. I mean I could come."

Castiel: "It's better if you don't with the baby and all. I've read airplane rides aren't good for pregnant women."

Iris: "I know, but I."

_Castiel gently kisses her cheek and she pauses a bit surprised by it. _

Castiel: "I'll be okay on my own and I promise I won't let anything else bad happen to the Winchesters. I'm in this for good now, but I'll come back just as soon as I can to check on you and the baby. Just go home and try to get some rest please Iris."

_Iris nods as she rests her hands against his chest. She smiles at him which makes Castiel happy to see._

Iris: "Grace and I will be waiting to hear from you. Call me as soon as you can and if she's willing ask Lisa to call me. I really miss her."

_Castiel nods at her. _

_Iris gets into the car again on the driver's side. _

_Castiel watches her every move._

Castiel: "Make sure to buckle up."

_Iris rolls her eyes. _

Iris: "Yeah okay daddy just go on before you miss your flight."

_Castiel smiles at her one final time, he likes hearing her call him that. Then he turns and heads inside to pick up his boarding pass. Since he didn't bring any luggage he gets through security line pretty quickly and boards his flight to Fort Worth. _

_Iris drives back to Jason's place and when she arrives he gets upset with her._

Jason: "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick I was just about to call the police. Damn it Iris you can't just leave and not let me know like that."

Iris: "Oh I'm sorry babe I just had to help out a friend that's all."

_Jason frowns and folds his arms._

Jason: "You mean Castiel don't you?"

_Iris really doesn't want a start a fight by telling him what happened so she doesn't answer his question. _

Iris: "Look, I'm tired. I didn't really get much sleep can we talk about this later?"

Jason: "I have to be at work soon, I'll probably be late with all the traffic though."

Iris: "Jason, I really am sorry.

_Jason glares at her. _

Jason: "We'll talk about this when I get home. Give me your car keys."

Iris: "Jason. I'm not a baby I don't need you to."

_He interrupts her. _

Jason: "Yes you do! It's my job to look out for you. You're pregnant and you're tired so you don't need to be driving anymore anyway. I already told Ms Fredric across the street and she's offered to drive you during the day from now on if you have to go to an appointment while I'm at work."

_Iris doesn't like the way he trying to control her every move._

Iris: "I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

Jason: "I'm not going to argue with you about this. Iris, just give me the damn keys!"

_Iris frowns really irritated with him now. _

Iris: "Fine! God!"

_Iris throws her car keys at Jason really hard. _

_Jason catches them with one hand, then picks up his briefcase and heads out to his own car without even giving her his usual kiss goodbye. _

_Iris angrily slams the door when he leaves and grabs her stomach in pain. _

_She feels the baby kicking inside pretty hard and Iris gets that sinking horrible vibe again. Iris quickly heads down the hall to the bedroom to crash out. She prays to herself that Castiel will be okay and that he'll return safely, she prays that Lisa will be okay and that she will call her then she whispers to the baby as she rubs her belly._

Iris: "Everything's going to be alright Grace. Don't be scared it's all going to be okay. Just remember angels are watching over you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: So Monsters Really Are Real. **

Scene: Sam and Sarah's house

_Sean gets up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and on his way back to bed he sees a light on downstairs._

_Sean heads down into the living room to check. He sees Sasha looking an old picture of the Winchester family together at a picnic, but he notices that she looks really upset as she stares at it. _

_A few tears roll down Sasha's scared face. Sean frowns he doesn't like to see his sister cry. _

Sean: "Sasha, what's wrong?"

_Sasha sits in their dad's rocking recliner and rocks in the chair_

Sasha: "I just couldn't sleep is all? Just go back to be bed I'll be fine."

Sean: "Something happened didn't it? Did you have another nightmare?"

_Sasha doesn't respond she just keeps rocking in her dad's chair. _

_Sean walks over and looks at the book she's got laying on the coffee table. It's a Supernatural book called In the Beginning. _

_Sean knows that's one of her absolute favorites because it's the one where Castiel appears to take Uncle Dean to the past where he meet his parents and grandparents then discover the truth about the Campbell family. _

Sean: "You need to tell me what is wrong Sasha maybe I can help."

Sasha: "Nothing is wrong, just leave me alone!"

_Sean frowns with worry and is about to go upstairs again to wake up his parents when the phone rings._

_Sasha jumps nervously from the sound of it. _

Sean: "Don't worry I'll get it."

Sasha: "No, it's for me!"

Sean: "How do you know that?"

Sasha: "Never mind just let me answer it."

Scene: In the Kitchen.

_Sasha gets up to go to the kitchen, but Sean rushes past and beats her to the phone._

_Sasha hits him to try to make him stop, but it doesn't work. She glares at him. _

Sasha: "Sean!"

_Sean answers the phone while Sasha tries to grab it away from him, but he keeps it out of her reach. _

Sean: "Hello, who is this?"

Johnny: "Sean?"

Sean: "Johnny?"

_Sean looks at his sister to see if she was expecting this call. She looks surprised to hear her cousin is the one calling. _

_Sasha stops fighting for the phone when she realizes it's not Castiel calling for her. _

Johnny: "Hey Sean, oh I'm glad its you. I know it's really early to be calling but Mary insisted."

Sean: "Mary insisted?"

Johnny: "She just woke me up and shoved a picture of you and Sasha in my face. She's been having these night terrors lately and she wouldn't let me alone until I called. Is something going on over there?"

Sean: "That's what I'm trying to figure out? Sasha's over here freaking out too."

Johnny: "Little sisters man what can you do?"

Sean: "Yeah tell me about it."

_Sasha frowns at him again and rolls her eyes. Then she puts her glasses back on. _

Sasha: "What does he want Sean?

Sean: "He says Mary's all upset too. She had a nightmare."

Sasha: "I knew it. I must not be the only one then.'

_Sean looks at her confused._

Sean: "The only one what?"

Sasha: "Give me the phone."

_Sean sighs and finally hands it over so she can talk. _

Sasha: "Johnny"

Johnny: "Hey Sasha. What's going on?"

Sasha: "Have you heard from your mom? Is she home yet?"

Johnny: "No, why?"

_Sasha sadly frowns, but decides not to tell him afraid it will only make things worse. _

Sasha: "I need to talk to Mary put her on the phone please."

_Johnny frowns and looks over at his little sister who's sitting on the floor still holding the family picture and sobbing. _

Johnny: "I don't know she's really upset right now and you know she doesn't talk to anyone."

Sasha: "Its okay she doesn't have to talk just let her listen and hear my voice."

_Johnny hesitates for a few moments, but finally decides to give it a try. He holds the phone up to his little sister's ear. _

Sasha: "Mary? It's me Mary, Sasha."

_Mary softly continues to sob into the phone, but doesn't speak back._

Sasha: "Its okay Mary, it's going to be okay. Don't be scared."

_Mary still doesn't speak to her._

Sasha: "Remember last year when you were in the hospital."

_Sean frowns at her. _

Sean: "Don't bring that up! You'll just make her feel worst"

Sasha: "Be quiet Sean!"

Sasha: "Remember Mary when we came to visit you that summer and I read stories to you."

_Johnny talks into the phone for her._

Johnny: "She's nodding her head."

Sasha: "Okay well tell her I'm going to visit again soon. I'm going to come read her some more stories."

_Sean just stares at his sister very confused because he knows their parents haven't been planning any visit to Texas. _

_Johnny starts to get excited for a moment and looks at his sister._

Johnny: "Uncle Sam and Aunt Sarah are finally coming to visit us again?"

_Mary looks up at him for a moment._

Sasha: "Uh well no, not exactly just me."

Sean: "What are you talking about Sasha? No way are mom and dad going to let you go to Texas all by yourself!"

Sasha: "Look, I think Mary and I have something in common. I need to be with her."

Johnny: "My sister likes you Sasha, but I'm not sure if this is a good time. My parents have been well they haven't exactly been getting along lately."

Sasha: "It's been the same here with my folks, but you know we're a family. We've got to stick together."

_Johnny sighs into the phone_.

Johnny: "That's a lot easier set than done. You're dad and my dad well they have a lot of issues with each other."

Sasha: "I know, but this isn't about them. This is about us! I have to come."

Johnny: "Okay then how can I help?"

Sasha: "First of all, I need you to ask Ben to get me a plane ticket. He's only one old enough to do it. Our parents can't know I'm coming."

Sean: "Sasha, have you lost your mind?"

_Sasha just ignores him._

Johnny: "Ben's not himself now that he has a new girlfriend. He barely talks to us anymore. Ben's always fighting with dad its really bad Sasha. He won't help us."

_Sasha sighs feeling about ready to cry again to hear how bad things have gotten for them. _

_Johnny thinks for a moment about what to do. He realizes he'll have to consult his pets again, but Johnny doesn't reveal his secret power to Sasha just yet not sure how she'll react._

Johnny: "Don't worry I'll figure something out okay. I'll call you back tomorrow."

Sasha: "Yes, call me as soon as your mom gets home or if a guy with short brown hair and a trench coat happens to drop by your house."

Johnny: "Uh okay sure. Hey do you have anything else to say to Mary?"

_Sasha thinks for a moment and remembers what her Grandma always used to say in the books she loves to read. _

Sasha: "Yeah I do."

_Johnny puts the phone back up to Mary's ear._

Sasha: "Mary, just remember the angels are watching over you."

_Mary stops crying and finally smiles when she hears that._

_Sasha smiles too and can't wait to see her cousins again. _

_Johnny is glad his sister has stopped crying. He takes the phone back._

Sasha: "Okay I'm done anything else Johnny?"

Johnny: "Well there's one more thing you should know, but it's kind of well its really weird."

Sasha: "What is it?"

_Johnny is about to tell Sasha about his secret ability to talk with animals when suddenly white noise appears over the phone line._

Sasha: "Johnny?"

_Neither of them can hear each other anymore only the white noise_

Johnny: "Sasha! Hello?"

Sasha: "Johnny! Mary! Hello, you still there?"

_The white noise gets louder and louder until finally the call drops off completely._

_Sasha puts the phone down then looks up at her brother confused. _

Sean: "What happened?"

Sasha: "I don't know that's what scares me."

Sean: "I don't like this Sasha. If you don't tell me right now what's going on I'm marching up those steps and waking up dad!"

Sasha: "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you. Follow me."

Scene: In the living room.

_Sasha walks back over to her father's recliner and sits in it Indian style. Sean follows her and sits on the couch to listen._

Sasha: "I had another vision."

_Sean frowns and fidgets a little on the couch. _

Sean: "About what?"

Sasha: "Aunt Lisa. I think she's in trouble, so I called Castiel he's on his way there now to help her."

Sean: "Castiel? But, how did you even find out where he is?"

Sasha: "My visions are mostly about him you know that."

_Sean stares at his sister not sure what to think about this. _

Sean: "This is just going to get worse isn't it?"

_Sasha sadly looks down at her lap and nods. _

Sean: "And you're sure you don't want mom and dad to know about this?"

Sasha: "Yes, it's important Sean don't say anything! Please, you're my big brother. I really need your help me get to Texas. I want to make sure they're all okay. If dad finds out about this he'll do whatever he can to stop me from going and I will never find out what's really happening."

_Sasha stares at him with sad puppy dog eyes that look just like her dad's. _

_Sean looks into Sasha's puppy dog big brown eyes._

_Sean sighs unable to resist her when she looks like that. _

Sean: "Alright, Alright I'll do it. I'll probably get grounded for a lifetime for this though."

_Sasha finally grins then leaps up out of the chair and hugs him. _

_Sean hugs her back then pulls away. _

Sean: "Just remember from now on we're in this together, so if you want my help then I'm coming with you to Texas."

Sasha: "I'm not afraid to fly on an airplane by myself this could be dangerous Sean I don't want you to get hurt."

Sean: "There is no way I'm letting you go alone then. You're my little sister I'm not going to let anything happen to you so I'm coming too rather you like it or not. Besides aren't you just a little bit scared of flying?"

Sasha: "Please I laugh in the face of danger."

_Sasha pretends to laugh to show she's not afraid._

_Sean grins and shakes his head at her._

Sean: "You're such a dork."

Sasha: "But you still love me right?"

_Sean pretends to be really macho like his idol Uncle Dean. _

Sean: "Eh, you're alright for a girl."

_Sasha smiles at him. _

_Sean looks at the clock on the wall and sees its 2am in the morning. _

Sean: "Well there's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep now after all this so might as well make a late night snack."

Sasha: "Okay what do you want Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Cocoa Puffs?"

Sean: "I was thinking more along the lines of pancakes."

Sasha: "That sounds yummy, but Sean do you even know how to make'em?"

_Sean shrugs._

Sean: "The recipe's right on the side of the box how hard can it be."

_Sasha and Sean raid the kitchen for all the food ingredients to make pancakes. Neither of them really knows what they're doing so the kitchen gets messy pretty quick._

Scene: Dean and Lisa's House in Dallas at 4am in the morning.

_Johnny and Mary are back in his room again._

Johnny: "Come on Mary you need to go back to bed now. Let me take you back to your room."

_Mary shakes her head terrified about going to sleep again. _

Johnny: "What's the matter now? You miss mom huh?"

_Mary nods then hides her face behind a pillow._

_Johnny sadly frowns worried about their mom._

Johnny: "Yeah me too. I'm sure she'll come home though."

_Mary doesn't believe him. She starts to tear up._

_Johnny reaches over and pulls her closer so she can lean her head against his shoulder. _

Johnny: "It's going to be okay Mary I promise."

_Johnny looks over at his pets and they also look really worried. _

Bobby the hamster: "Boy, you need to call your mom find out where she is!"

_Johnny goes over to the hamster cage and opens it so Bobby can walk freely on the carpet._

Bobby: "She could be in trouble you need to find her."

Johnny: "But, I don't know how. I'm just a kid. I need to talk to my dad first. He probably knows where she is."

Meg the snake: "Ssssshhheeee hasss not ssspoken to your father about this I'm sssure. He doesn't know where sssssssshee is."

_Johnny frowns then looks back at Mary. _

_He knows his parents have been fighting a lot lately, but he didn't think it would go this far so soon. He also doesn't want Mary to know too much about it. _

Bobby: "I know how you can track her down."

Johnny: "How?"

Bobby: "Call the phone company and tell them she lost her phone. They will turn the tracking system in her phone on and then you can check the computer to locate where her phone is right now that at least let us know where she's been."

Johnny: "Why don't I just call her and ask?"

Bobby: "You can try, but she didn't call home to check in so she probably won't even pick up."

Johnny: "It's not like her to stay out all night like this maybe I should call 911 then?"

Misha the turtle: "No! Just call her first."

Meg: "Yesssssssss! Ssssssseee if ssssssssshe pickssss up."

_Meg slithers up closer to the top of her cage. _

_Johnny nods at the snake. _

_Johnny stands up to head back downstairs to use the phone, but Mary grabs on to him._

Johnny: "Let go Mary, I need to go use the phone again I'll be right back. I going to call mom and see if she's okay."

_Mary shakes her head and refuses to let go of his leg. _

_Johnny sighs at her._

Johnny: "If you want you can come with me, but you've got to be quiet or else you'll wake dad up."

_Mary nods at him. _

_Johnny takes her hand and they both sneak out into the hallway again. _

_Johnny and Mary crawl pass the master's bedroom where Dean is sleeping with the door open and the television still on mute from the night before. _

_Dean keeps snoring as the kids make their way down the hallway and then down the stairs. _

Scene: In the Kitchen

_Johnny and Mary get up and walk into the kitchen to use the phone. _

_Johnny dials his mom's number. The phone rings several times, but no one answers then it goes to voicemail. _

_Johnny frowns again and Mary knows that means she's not answering. _

_Mary gets scared again and hides her face against Johnny's chest. _

_Johnny hangs up the call and holds his sister in his arms for a few moments. _

_He decides to try what his hamster Bobby told him. _

_Johnny goes to his mom's desk in the kitchen and rummages around looking for the phone bill to call the phone company. _

_Johnny finds it then calls the twenty four hour emergency hotline number. _

_Johnny sits in his mom's chair at the desk and Mary crawls up onto his lap to be close by._

_Suddenly to Johnny's dismay the light in the kitchen comes on. _

_Johnny whips his head around and sees his older brother Ben standing there frowning at them. Johnny quickly pushes the end call button. _

_Mary hides her face again still very scared_.

Ben: "What are you two doing up so early in the morning on a Saturday?"

Johnny: "I just need to use the phone that's all."

_Ben raises his eyebrows. _

Ben: "To call who?"

_Johnny frowns at him and gets a little mad._

Johnny: "None of your business okay!"

Ben: "Hey, what is your problem, kid?'

Johnny: "It's my house too Ben. I can make a phone call if I want."

Ben: "Is it long distance?"

Johnny: "No its not!"

_Ben stares at his little brother trying to think of who he could possibly want to call at this hour. _

Ben: "You're calling mom aren't you?

_Johnny sighs then looks away not wanting to reveal the truth. Ben already assumes he's guessed correctly. _

Ben: "Well don't bother she's not going to answer you. Just wait she'll be home soon enough so don't sweat it."

Johnny: "She didn't come home at all last night. Mom never does that."

_Ben frowns he doesn't want to have to be the one to tell his little brother about their mom's affair with another man. _

Ben: "Just go to bed Johnny. Its nothing to worry about she's a grown woman she can stay out if she wants too unlike us."

Johnny: "How do you know she wants to?"

Ben: "I uh don't. I'm just saying"

_Johnny glares at him and studies his brother's face._

_Johnny picks his sister up so he can stand up again. _

Johnny: "You know something don't you?"

Ben: "Look, you're too young to know everything okay. Mom will tell you when she gets home."

_Johnny folds his arms not willing to back down yet. _

Johnny: "Tell me what?"

Ben: "I don't even know what she'll tell you I mean like I said she's a grown woman she can do what she wants and she'll tell you what she wants. We don't have to approve of it, we're just kids nobody cares what we think anyway."

Johnny: "That isn't true Ben! Dad cares!"

_Ben scoffs at that. Then he goes over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water_.

Ben: "Well you called her did she even answer?"

_Johnny frowns again. _

Johnny: "No. That's why I'm worried. It's not like mom not to answer her cell phone either."

Ben: "Well she's probably asleep in some hotel somewhere and you two should be sleeping too so come on lets go back to bed."

Johnny: "I couldn't go back to sleep now even if I wanted to and neither can Mary so just tell us what's going on Ben!"

_Ben sighs. _

Johnny: "Now Ben!"

_Johnny's yelling wakes up Dean. _

_Dean grabs his robe and runs downstairs thinking it might be burglars in the house. _

_Dean is shocked to find all his kids in the kitchen. _

Dean: "What the hell is going's on? Who's shouting?"

_Johnny looks down at the floor afraid to answer. _

_Mary looks afraid too, but Ben just glares at their father._

Ben: "Its nothing old man, go back to sleep we're just talking."

_Dean frowns at Ben then look at Johnny for the truth. _

Dean: "Johnny what's going on? Why are you and your sister up this early?"

_Johnny gets nervous being questioned by their father. _

Johnny: "We just uh wanted to um make breakfast that's all. Mary was hungry, so was I. We thought we'd make you some too. You must be hungry right dad?"

_Johnny tries to smile hoping his dad can't tell he's lying. _

_Dean raises one eyebrow. _

Dean: "You wanted to make me breakfast?"

_Johnny nods at him. _

_Ben averts his eyes and starts drinking from his water bottle. _

_Dean sighs then yawns feeling exhausted. _

_He knows his kids are up to something, but he isn't sure he even wants to know what it is right now. _

Dean: "I'm not hungry. I'm tired! This is my one day off this week, so I need to sleep guys."

Johnny: "We know dad, uh we're sorry."

Dean: "Just keep it down alright and don't wake me up unless it's an absolute emergency. Also, don't even think about touching the stove if you kids want breakfast make some cereal."

_Johnny nods at him._

Johnny: "Yes, sir."

_Dean looks over at Ben waiting for a response then glares._

Ben: "Yeah, yeah okay whatever."

_Dean rolls his eyes then heads back upstairs to hit the sheets again. _

_Johnny keeps quiet until he hears his dad get all the way up the stairs. _

Johnny: "Man that was close."

Ben: "See, dad doesn't care that mom's not home you shouldn't. He's got his own problems. You need to chill out kid."

Johnny: "Will you stop calling me kid. I'm not your kid."

_Ben shrugs and turns away. _

Ben: "Whatever, I'm going back to bed this is boring."

_Ben starts to leave the kitchen then he pauses for a moment. He walks over to their mom's desk and grabs the phone. _

Johnny: "Wait, who are you calling?"

_Ben smirks. _

Ben: "None of your business either, kid."

_Johnny frowns at his brother then sadly sighs. _

Johnny: "Come on Mary lets just go."

_Mary nods and takes Johnny's hand. _

_Johnny grabs a box of Lucky Charms cereal out of the cabinet to take with them to snack on. _

_The two of them head back upstairs to Johnny's room_.

_Ben notices the phone bill's been pulled out. He decides to call the hotline himself. _

_He talks to one of the phone tech support consultants and convinces them to turn on the GPS in their mom's phone. _

_Ben then hangs up and checks for the phone's location on Lisa's laptop at her desk. _

_Ben sees a red dot on the map indicating the phone is at Super 8 motel located on Trinity Ave. _

Ben thinks to himself, it figures she's at some cheap motel with some guy. I knew it man this sucks! I can't believe my mom is such a slut. Now she's got Johnny and Mary freaking out about where she is in the middle of the night. I'm not going to let her screw up their lives too. They don't deserve this crap!

_Ben decides he's going over to the hotel to find her, tell her off for being such a terrible mother and drag her ass back home before Johnny and Mary get any more upset. _

_Ben runs upstairs to get ready. He doesn't even bother showering instead Ben quickly gets dressed then grabs the keys to the Impala hanging on a hook by the door out to the garage. _

Scene: Dallas/Fort Worth Airport

_Castiel arrives at the airport and picks up his rental car. _

_After the clerk gives him the keys to the car Castiel asks to use the phone. _

The clerk: "Okay, but no long distance calls."

_Castiel nods at the guy then picks up the phone and dials the Super 8 motel. _

_Freddy the on duty clerk at the motel answers the phone and Castiel asks to speak to a Lisa Winchester. _

Freddy: "Well she's not at the front desk right now sir. Let me see. Winchester? Lisa?"

_Freddy checks the computer log of current guests for her name. _

_Castiel waits anxiously hoping to get the right information_.

Freddy: "Oh here it is she's in room thirteen would you like the number to the phone in her room. You can try giving her a call if."

_Castiel interrupts him. _

Castiel: "Actually that's not necessary thanks."

_Castiel quickly hangs up the phone on the guy. _

_Freddy looks confused by the rude hang up, but finally puts the phone down and goes back to reading his newest issue of Busty Texan Beauty. _

_Castiel considers for a moment calling Dean to let him know about Lisa, but instead opts to head to the motel first to find out what's really going on first. _

Scene: Super 8 Motel.

_Lisa looks up when she hears Paulo whizzing in the toilet. _

_Paulo smirks at her and finishes taking a leak. _

Paulo: "Morning sunshine!"

_Lisa glares at him then looks away. She's already peed on herself in the tub because he kept her tied up all night long. _

_Paulo goes over to the sink and washes up a little. _

Paulo: "I've already packed up the car! There's a diner across the street I'm going grab something to eat then we can hit the road."

Lisa: "Yeah kiss my ass!"

Paulo: "Already have baby and you know you liked it when I do. "

_Paulo laughs at himself as he tries his hands on a hand towel. _

_Lisa angrily stares at him disgusted and furious. _

Lisa: "Can you at least loose the cuffs its not like I'm going anywhere."

Paulo: "You got that right! I know I don't have to tell you again how important this little excursion is not just for us, but for everyone."

Lisa: "I just want to wash myself a little before we go please!"

Paulo: "Well I don't want you stinking up my car so yeah okay."

_Paulo unlocks the handcuffs with the key. _

_Lisa rubs her soar aching wrists and frowns. _

_Paulo turns on the cold water full black in the shower again and Lisa gets soaked. _

Lisa: "Stop! You son of a bitch!"

_Paulo laughs again then turns down the water a little._

Paulo: "Alright now hurry up. I'll be right outside this door so don't try anything stupid!"

_Paulo walks out of the bathroom and wedges the door closed with a chair. The window above the shower is much too small for her to climb through so he knows she's not going anywhere anytime soon. _

_Paulo sits on the bed and turns on the television to a porn channel. _

_Lisa finally stands up and stretches her sore legs out. _

_Lisa's dress is stained with her blood and ripped already so she pulls it off and tosses it across the room. She turns the hot water on in the shower and washes the bruises on her body. _

_Lisa tries hard not to cry, but she feels so helpless. She badly wishes she could go home and see her family again. The thought of Dean in her mind finally does it she breaks down in tears all over again. _

_Paulo just turns up the volume on the television to drown her out. _

_Castiel arrives at the motel and heads straight for room 13. He bangs on the door to their room loudly. _

_Paulo jumps up and grabs his gun off the nightstand. _

_Paulo looks through the peephole and is very surprised to see Castiel outside since he knows all about Castiel's falling out with the Winchester family. _

_Paulo doesn't open the door instead he yells out at him._

Paulo: "What are you doing here?"

_Castiel recognize his voice as the man that visited Pastor Jacobs' house, but he can't understand why he is the one holding Lisa hostage. Castiel knows he must get this man to open the door. _

_Castiel backs up a little and tries to stay calm. _

Castiel: "I came here to talk to Lisa uh is she in there?"

_Paulo frowns _

Paulo: "No!"

Castiel: "Really well then can you and I talk."

Paulo: "What about?"

Castiel: "I have a message from Pastor Jacob?"

Paulo: "Yeah, what does he want?"

Castiel: "Look this is pretty weird talking through a door can't I come in?"

Paulo: "No! I'm not dressed. Just tell me what does Jacob want?"

Castiel: "He said it was top secret. I can't just yell it out someone could hear."

Paulo: "Just wait outside!"

Castiel: "Okay, sure."

_Paulo goes over to the bathroom and reopens it. _

_Lisa frowns at him for intruding again and covers her body up with a towel. _

Lisa: "What? I didn't do anything!"

Paulo: "Shut up! Get back in the tub!"

Lisa: "But?"

_Paulo points the gun at her head. _

Paulo: "I said now!"

_Lisa glares at him as he pushes her towards the tub. _

_Paulo grabs the handcuffs out of his pocket and puts them around her wrists again. _

Lisa: "I thought we were leaving soon?"

Paulo: "Change of plan! Just keep your mouth shut or I swear I'll shoot you."

_Paulo wraps the handcuffs around the faucet in the tub again then pulls the shower curtain. _

_Paulo hears a noise in the bedroom and he freaks out. _

_Paulo slowly creeps closer holding the gun out ready to shoot. _

_The maid at the hotel is outside the room. _

_Castiel convinces her it's his room and that he's locked himself out so she uses her master key to unlock the door._

_Paulo comes out of the bathroom and starts shooting right away. _

_The maid screams as she opens the door. _

_Paulo shoots her twice in the chest. _

_Castiel ducks behind the maid's cart in the hallway. _

_Ben walks down the hallway towards his mother's room, after talking to Freddy at the front lobby. But, he stops right away when he hears shooting. _

_Ben sees a fire alarm nearby so he reaches over and pulls it. _

_Other motel guests start waking up and running out of the rooms in a panic. _

_Castiel grabs a bottle of ammonia of the maid's cart and throws it at Paulo's head. _

_Paulo ducks and Castiel runs from behind the charges into him. _

_Paulo misfires and shoots the wall. _

_Lisa screams as Castiel wrestles Paulo on the floor. Paulo tries to push Castiel off him, but he can't. _

_Castiel punches Paulo in the face repeatedly until he passes out. _

_Castiel gets up and rushes into the bathroom. _

_He pulls back the curtain and sees Lisa handcuffed to the tub crying. _

Castiel: "Lisa!"

_Lisa looks up shocked to see him._

Lisa: "Castiel?"

Castiel: "It's okay now! I got him he's out cold!"

_Lisa can barely think she's still terrified._

Castiel: "Lisa, where's the key?"

Lisa: "I uh it's in his pocket."

_Castiel goes out into the hallway to get the key, but stops in his tracks admittedly when he sees Ben in the room holding up Paulo's gun. _

Castiel: "Ben!"

Ben: "You?"

_Ben holds the gun out at Castiel. He assumes Castiel is involved in this affair somehow since he already hates him for what he did to his little sister._

Ben: "Don't move you son of a bitch!"

_Castiel frowns then puts his arms up in surrender. _

Castiel: "Ben, its not what it looks like."

Ben: "Yeah right! What the hell are you doing back here?"

_Lisa hears the voice of her son yelling._

Lisa: "Ben?"

Ben: "Mom, it's me you can come out!"

Lisa: "No! I can't!"

Castiel: "Son, your mother is in danger she's."

_Ben interrupts him. _

Ben: Shut up! I'm not your son! What have you done to her?

Castiel: Nothing, it's not me. I didn't do this he did.

_Ben stares at Paulo's unconscious body on the floor. _

Castiel: "I came here to rescue your mom from him. He's a bad guy Ben."

Ben: "So are you! Stay back!"

Castiel: "I never meant to hurt Mary I swear!"

Lisa: "Ben, this isn't the time! Just let Castiel get the keys!"

Ben: "The keys?"

_Castiel bends down slowly to check Paulo's pocket for the key. _

_Paulo suddenly springs up and grabs Castiel by the neck. _

_Ben on impulse shoots Paulo in the head blowing his brains all over Castiel and the wall. _

_Castiel coughs and grabs his throat trying to breathe again. _

_Lisa screams out in fear when she hears the shot._

Lisa: "What happened! Ben! Are you okay sweetie?"

_Ben doesn't answer he just stares at Paulo's dead body on the floor still shocked he just killed him. _

_Ben drops the gun which is now out of bullets onto the floor._

_Castiel grabs the key and goes back into the bathroom to set Lisa free. _

_Castiel helps Lisa out of the tub and she runs into the bedroom to check on her son. _

_Lisa grabs hold of Ben and hugs him closely. _

_She starts crying again and she holds Ben and Ben just keeps staring at Paulo unable to move yet. _

Lisa: "Baby, its okay!"

_Lisa pulls back to look Ben in the eyes and get his attention. _

_Ben finally looks at her face covered in bruises and tears._

Lisa: "Ben, I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry it's all my fault!"

Ben: "I. I shot him."

_Lisa nods at him on the verge of tears. _

Lisa: "I know, I know! It's okay Ben. He was a monster!"

Ben: "But, I shot him. I just killed someone."

Lisa: "Listen to me, he was evil son. He did this to me. They're back Ben, the monsters. They're coming back!"

_Ben looks at her still shocked and very terrified._

_Ben looks at Castiel then back at his mom._

Ben: "He did this to you?"

_Lisa nods. _

_Ben grabs onto her and hugs her. He starts to cry too. _

Lisa: "I'm sorry baby. I love you."

_Tears fall down their faces as they hold each other. _

Ben: "I love you, mom."

_Ben holds her even tighter happy she's still alive and feeling badly for all the horrible things he thought about her before. None of that matters to him anymore. He's just glad to have his mom back. _

_Castiel smiles for a moment as he watches mother and son hug glad he was able to make this moment possible. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ordinary People Can't Handle the Truth Part One**

Scene: Pastor Jacob's house later that morning

_Pastor Jacob finally wakes up. He quickly showers and gets dressed then goes into the kitchen to see if Castiel left breakfast for him like usual. He quickly notices that Castiel is not home, but he assumes Castiel just went out for his usual morning walk._

_Pastor Jacob checks the stove and finds no food inside left for him so he goes to the refrigerator to grab a couple of eggs to cook._

_The phone rings and Pastor Jacob puts down the eggs in his hand to answer it. _

Pastor Jacob: "Hello?"

_A male voice on the other end answers back. _

"Jacob, we're on high alert! You need to get down to Texas right away."

_Pastor Jacob knows the man on the phone is from the S.P.N association and he is extremely alarmed to hear from him. _

Pastor Jacob: "Why? What happened?"

"Paulo's been murdered. He was shot early this morning by an unknown assailant. We need you to track down his killer and finish his assignment before things get any worse."

_Pastor Jacob freezes in fear for a few moments when he hears Paulo's dead. _

Pastor Jacob: "But, how. How can that be?"

"He was on a very special assignment in Dallas, Texas but went off-line; the details aren't all clear as to why yet. One of our psychics had a vision about the incident right after it occurred and just informed us. In the vision he was with his charge Lisa Winchester at a Super 8 motel in Fort Worth, that's all we know so far."

_Pastor Jacob frowns with worry when he hears that Lisa is involved in this. He knows about their affair and has always been afraid something could happen to her because of Paulo._

Pastor Jacob: "Is Lisa alright?"

"We think so, but we need verification. Travel arrangements are already being put in motion; one of our other members will contact you on the ground once you arrive in Dallas. You know the Winchesters better than anyone you can get close to them and find out what's happening then report back immediately. This is an extremely sensitive situation even the smallest details we need to know as soon as possible."

_Pastor Jacob pauses to process his new assignment. He knows this means leaving his church for awhile which he was very much hoping to avoid, but he can't disobey his orders at a time like this. _

_He anxiously sighs into the phone. _

Pastor Jacob: "Yes I'll go, but what about Castiel? Will you be sending someone to watch over him? He shouldn't be left alone for too long."

"Yes, we are in the process of reactivating Daniel. He'll be assigned to Castiel and Iris until this mess is cleared up.

_Pastor Jacob paces around the kitchen trying to think of all the things he needs to do before he leaves_ _town._

Pastor Jacob: "How much time do I have?"

"You're rendezvous in Dallas is at 1800. You must be at the airport by 1100 so hurry up Jacob."

_Pastor Jacob looks at the clock and realizes he doesn't have much time so he hangs up the phone then runs upstairs to begin packing up equipment. _

_Pastor Jacob only packs a few suits and one priest uniform to use while undercover, a toiletries bag, several bottles of his potions and some holy water from his cabinet. He packs a few concealed weapons that he knows will get through airport security including a gun, ammunition and his very own supernatural creature killing knife just in case. Finally, he grabs his ancient bible written in Hebrew and covered in his personal notes written in a special code only he can understand. _

_Pastor Jacob realizes after he's done packing that his car keys are missing and he becomes suspicious as to where Castiel has gone off to in his car. He worries Castiel may be going back to his old drinking and drugging ways, but Jacob has no time to look for him right now. _

_Pastor Jacob calls for a cab to take him to the airport. _

_Jacob reads over the notes in his bible during the cab ride as he begins to construct in his mind a possible list of culprits for Paulo's murder. _

_First, on his list Mr. Dean Winchester because Jacob knows that since Paulo's been sleeping with Lisa it seems only logical that Dean followed Lisa to the motel and shot Paulo if he caught them in bed together. _

_Pastor Jacob prepares himself for that possibility because if it's true he may just have to do the unthinkable and use his potions to wipe Dean's mind completely so he can not discover the truth about the association or about his children. If that fails he may have to exterminate his dear old friend. _

Scene: Dean's and Lisa's House in Dallas, Texas

_Dean is still in bed sleeping when Ben and Lisa creep quietly into the house. _

_They've finally arrived home after Ben took Lisa to the hospital to get checked out by a physician. Her broken fingers are now tightly wrapped and set back into place and though the nurses and doctors had many questions about what happened they didn't give any real answers. _

_Lisa decided to tell them she'd been in a car accident. She knows its best for Ben's sake not to reveal the truth in fear they would call the local police. If they were to find Paulo's body, the police will come looking for Ben and that thought of her son going to prison pains her more than what Paulo did to her body. _

_Lisa and Ben both asked Castiel to come home with them, but he chose to stay at the motel to dispose of Paulo's body before the cops showed up. _

_Ben feels extremely protective over her now. He gently holds his mother's shoulder as they walk into the kitchen together. _

_Lisa sits down at the kitchen table and stares sadly down at her bandaged hand._

Ben: "Mom, do you want something to eat? I can make you some breakfast."

Lisa: "No. I can't eat anything right now."

_Ben frowns very worried about her not wanting to eat._

Ben: "Well do you want me to wake dad so you can talk?"

_Lisa shakes her head at him. _

Lisa: "Let him sleep its going to take me a while to think about what to say. I just really don't know what to do anymore Ben."

_Lisa starts crying again._

_Ben walks over and kneels down in front of her. He puts his hands on her knees softly and tries to hold back his own tears. _

Ben: "I'm so sorry this happened to you mom. I'm sorry about all the mean things I said. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

_Lisa looks into her son's eyes and smiles a bit._

Lisa: "I know sweetie, it's not your fault."

_Lisa runs her good hand against Ben's cheek. Tears start to fall down his face. _

_He leans in and wraps his arms around her. Unfortunately He can't help feeling responsible for letting this happen to her even though he didn't know it would happen. _

_Johnny quietly walks into the kitchen and stops at the doorway when he sees them hugging each other. _

_Johnny waits until they see him to speak._

Johnny: "Mom?"

_Lisa looks at Johnny and tries to put on a brave front. She quickly smiles at him_.

Lisa: "Hey baby. How are you doing? Did you sleep well?"

_Johnny frowns sadly then shakes his head._

Lisa: "Well come over hear and give mama a hug then sweetie."

_Johnny slowly moves closer looking shocked at the sight of all the bruises on her face and body. _

_Ben stands up goes to take off his jacket then places on the back of a chair. _

_Johnny walks over to Lisa and she reaches her arms out to embrace him. _

_Johnny softly hugs her, but doesn't smile. He's too afraid. _

_Lisa remembers what Paulo said about her children having abilities, but she doesn't want to even ask Johnny about that yet. She just holds her son hoping to God that he was lying to her. How can my babies be monsters it's just not possible. _

_She tries hard to convince herself that what Paulo told her was all lies, but deep down she knows something isn't right with her family. Lisa wants to protect them so she decides not to say anything to Johnny about it until she can figure it all out in her own head. _

_Johnny studies her sad eyes looking for answers. _

Johnny: "What happened to you mom?"

Lisa: "I'll be fine sweetie. I was in a minor car accident, but I'm going to be okay. I've already been to see the doctor. He says I'll be good as new very soon I just need to rest up a bit."

_Johnny frowns then looks at Ben. He doesn't believe her one bit._

_Ben knows Johnny is going to start asking a bunch of questions about the accident to find out the truth so he tries to distract his little brother before he does. _

Ben: "Hey Johnny, why don't you do mom a favor and help Mary get washed up and ready then I'll take ya'll out to the movies so mom can rest awhile."

_Johnny looks at him and for a moment he wants to say no way am I going to the movies with mom hurt like this, but he can tell by their fearful expressions that they really want him to just say yes. _

_Johnny sighs. _

Johnny: "Okay, I'll go get Mary ready."

_Ben smiles at him. _

Ben: "Thanks, kid."

_Johnny looks at Lisa again and reaches his hand out to move her hair. He has so many questions he wants to ask, but the sight of her so banged up makes him too sad to even speak. _

Lisa: "Its going be alright I promise. I'm a lot tougher than I look."

_Johnny nods at her still very concerned. _

_He leaves the kitchen and heads back upstairs to help Mary. _

_Ben waits until Johnny is out of earshot then he whispers to Lisa._

Ben: "Are you going to tell dad it was only a car accident too?"

_Lisa woefully shakes her head at Ben._

Lisa: "I can't do that. He knows when I'm lying. I'm afraid I'll have to tell him the truth."

_Ben begins to worry that Johnny can tell they're both lying too, but he prays to God that his little brother will believe them or at least won't ask any question until Lisa is ready to talk about what really happened. _

_The doorbell rings. _

Ben: "I'll answer it. Why don't you go lie down in my room mom?"

_Lisa nods and he helps her to stand up. _

_Ben watches as Lisa quietly climbs the stairs then he finally opens the door. _

Charlotte: "Hey babe ready to go bike riding!"

_Charlotte's bright smile beams at him and seeing it normally feels him with so much happiness, but now after what's just happened Ben feels the deepest regret. He knows his relationship is dead now. _

_The anguished look on Ben's face makes Charlotte frown._

Charlotte: "What's the matter Ben?"

Ben: "We uh I mean I can't go with you."

_Charlotte can tell something is seriously wrong with him so she puts her bike down on the porch and steps inside the house closer to him. She softly puts her hand on his arm. _

Charlotte: "Why not?"

_Ben looks down at the ground not sure what to say to her. _

_She frowns at him._

Charlotte: "Tell me what's wrong?"

Ben: "I can't. I mean nothing's wrong really its just I need to hang out with my brother and sister today is all. It's a family thing."

Charlotte: "Well I can understand that, but why can't I hang with your family too?"

Ben: "Its complicated look I can't really talk about it right now. I'll call you later okay."

_Ben softly starts to push Charlotte towards the door, but Charlotte digs her feet into the floor and refuses to budge._

_She folds her arms and her frown deepens as she stares into his eyes.. _

Charlotte: "So is this you're way of breaking up with me?"

_Ben mouth falls open in shock to hear her say that. _

Ben: "No! I mean well honestly I don't know yet. I'm just."

_Charlotte angrily interrupts him. _

Charlotte: "You know what forget it! I can't believe after all this time you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on with you? I know you've been having a hard time with your folks lately, but that's no reason to shut me out!"

_Ben's face falls, his eyes water and he can feel a breakdown coming. _

Ben: "I don't want to, but I don't have choice anymore Char! Things are really screwed up right now and I can't tell you why they are! They just are! It's not because I don't trust you it's for your own protection okay!"

_Charlotte pauses and unfolds her arms now even more concerned after what he's just told her. She can tell he's really hurting. Her voice grows quiet._

Charlotte: "Okay, Ben well I trust you so I'll go if you really want me too, but will you promise to at least call me as soon as you're ready to talk about it?"

_Ben nods and leans in to kiss her cheek. _

_Charlotte can feel Ben shaking as he kisses her and when she looks down at their feet she notices the red blood like stains on his sneakers. _

_Charlotte looks back up into his eyes then she grabs his face and kisses him on the lips passionately wanting him to know just how much he means to her. _

_Ben gives into the kiss and holds her for several moments as they make out in the doorway. _

_Charlotte out of breath finally she let's go of his face. _

Charlotte: "I love you Ben Braden. I always will."

_She picks up her bike and takes one more look at him before walking off their front porch then riding away. _

_Ben feels his heart painfully throbbing as he watches her leave. He has no idea if he'll be able to stay in her relationship with her once Charlotte finds out what he's done. He knows once Lisa tells Dean about him killing Paulo that more than likely Dean will want to move away immediately to protect the family from the police. The overwhelming fear of leaving behind Charlotte makes Ben want to scream, but then he feels the ominous presence of someone watching him off to the side. _

_Ben turns to look around the side of the house, but he isn't able to see or hear anyone so he goes back into the house locking the door behind him. _

_Castiel comes from around a tree in their neighbor's yard as he watches Ben go back inside._

_Castiel sighs as he stares at the house. _

_He badly wants to tell them he's here and finally face the Winchester family again, but the fear of facing Dean still grips him. How will Dean react? How will little Mary react? Will they really believe he has nothing to do with Lisa's attack? These questions swirl in his head for several minutes until he finally decides its best to wait until he hears from Lisa. _

_He's already promised to call Sasha just to let her know Lisa's okay so Castiel gets back in his rental car and drives around town until he finds to a working pay phone. _

_Castiel doesn't realize that Charlotte sees him watching the house. She decides to follow him on her bike to find out what's going on. She waits silently around the corner while he gets out of the car to use the pay phone. _

Scene: The Moon River Motel, in Forth Worth, Texas.

_Pastor Jacob meets up with another member of the association at motel not far from the Super 8. He is pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face when he enters their room. _

Pastor Jacob: "Jason, it's good to see you. How's Iris doing?"

Jason: "Well's she's pregnant so you know how that all goes."

_Pastor Jacob laughs and nods a bit relieve a bit of the tension_.

Pastor Jacob: "Why do they have you on the Winchester case?"

Jason smugly replies: "They know I can get the job done. Iris and the baby are just one part of this big dog pile. We've got a whole lot more crap to deal with so lets get started."

_Jason pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one. He offers one to Jacob, but Jacob declines. _

Pastor Jacob: "So what have you found out so far?"

Jason: "I arrived at the motel and of course the police were already there. Paulo's body is missing, but there was a lot of his blood and brain matter all over the room. I stole the hallway surveillance tape and you're not going to believe who is on it."

_Jason walks over and pops the tape into the VCR and Jacobs sits down on the edge of one of the beds to watch._

_Jason fast forwards the tape until it shows Castiel in the hallway with the maid then gunshots are fired and Castiel disappears into the motel room. _

_Moments later Ben arrives as guests run through the hallway after the fire alarm goes off. Ben also goes inside Paulo's room then they watch as, Ben leaves with Lisa and Castiel drags out Paulo's corpse. _

_Jacob stares in horror at Castiel's face. He begins to believe Castiel killed Paulo._

_Jason finally pauses the tape and looks at Pastor Jacob. _

Jason: "So do you mind telling me why the hell that angel is back here? I thought you were keeping an eye on him?"

_Pastor Jacob frowns._

Pastor Jacob: "I have been! He must have left last night. I knew something seemed strange this morning. I would have called him, but he doesn't have a cell phone anymore."

Jason: "Does he know about Paulo?"

Pastor Jacob: "I don't think so."

Jason: "So you're not sure?"

Pastor Jacob: "I mean I did introduce them once, but they barely spoke to each other. Paulo was supposed to come back and drug Cas so he'd forget all about the Winchesters, but Paulo must have got caught up with Lisa first."

_Jason takes another puff of his Marlboro cigarette. _

Jason: "Must have. So now you know what this means don't ya?"

_Pastor Jacob's face starts to turn pale with sadness of what must be done now._

Pastor Jacob: "If Castiel's in town he must be planning to meet up with the Winchesters. We don't know what Paulo told Lisa, so we can't assume anything else. We must know the facts so catching Castiel should be our top priority."

Jason: "I can take care of him that won't be a problem."

_Pastor Jacob reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small red pill_. _He holds it up for Jason to see. _

Pastor Jacob: "Okay, I'll visit Lisa at home try and talk to her so I can find out what she knows. Then I'll give her this it will erase her memory that will buy us some more time."

_Jason looks back at the TV screen._

Jason: "What about the boy? He'll need one too."

Pastor Jacob: "Yes, I'm afraid the whole family will have to be wiped clean."

Jason: 'Will it also bind the children's powers?"

Pastor Jacob: "No, but it will at least keep them from remembering to use them until the counsel gives us further orders."

Jason: "I talked to them right after I went by the motel. They want those children's powers stopped no matter what it takes Jacob."

Pastor Jacob: "How? There isn't another supernatural power left in the world to do such a thing."

_Jason frowns _

Jason: "You don't really believe that do you?"

Pastor Jacob: "What do you mean?"

Jason: "Don't be naïve there are too many signs, too many strange omens. Paulo was a crazy son of a bitch, but he knew something was up. He knew more about supernatural things than you or I ever could. I found this map in his car and look he circled this clearing here."

_Pastor Jacob gets up and goes over to the table to look at the map._

Pastor Jacob: "That's in South Dakota?"

_Jason nods at him._

Pastor Jacob: "What do you think he found a way to stop it?"

Jason: "I think maybe he did. He was in deep with Lisa that much I know. He had her right where he wanted her, but he must have hesitated for some stupid reason. Got caught up in the moment because there is no way Castiel should have had enough time to break in and kill him. Paulo always had a plan of escape. We need to figure this all out and stop this before its too late."

_Pastor Jacob frowns as he tries to contemplate what Paulo was up too before he died._

Pastor Jacob: "I don't want to harm the children. Paulo didn't care about doing that. Whatever his plan was I'm not doing it if those kids are going to die from it."

_Jason takes another puff of his cigarette then douses it out in an ashtray. _

Jason: "Hey, we're here to do a job man! We haven't gotten orders yet to kill the kids, but if we do you and I will have to be the ones to pull that trigger. Don't be a pussy!"

Pastor Jacob: "No! There must be another way!"

Jason: "Well then you better get going and figure out what's what then if you want to save them so bad."

_Pastor Jacob quickly grabs his suitcase and heads for his rental car. _

Scene: Sam and Sarah's Garage.

_In a small room built over the garage, Daniel Baker Jr. prepares to leave. Daniel is wearing painter's overalls over a light grey long sleeved t-shirt. He grabs a baseball cap and throws it on over his dark wavy locks. His big brown eyes search the room frantically for his car keys. _

_April's brother has changed his body and face many times over the years trying to keep the police and hunters off his back. Their father was a mean selfish SOB who beat Daniel as a boy mercilessly when he found out about his son's shape shifting abilities. Daniel didn't understand why he was born a shape shifter and he didn't really care all he wanted to do was to escape the man who terrorized him. _

_Daniel stuck around only to keep an eye on his little sister worried that if he left her alone then their dad would start hurting her too. One day April showed him a piece of her skin that was falling off her back. She had no idea what was happening to her._

_Daniel knew he had to do whatever he could to protect her before their dad found out. They tried running away, but Daniel Baker Sr. tracked them down in the woods. Daniel Baker Sr. was a hunter and he couldn't bare the idea that his children were supernatural freaks. Daniel hid in the dirt than finally attacked. He killed his father at the age of thirteen and never looked back. _

_He knows his new mission is to look out for the ex angel Castiel and his pregnant ex girlfriend. Daniel only interest now is to keep the association off his back. As a shape shifter many other associations members don't like or trust him much, but they know he's good at being undercover, very good so they routinely call on him to keep the new world order in place. Daniel doesn't want them to put a hit out on him or his family, so he does as he's told which has led to some very dire consequences. _

_Daniel feels a lot of regret for tricking his sister and brother in law into using a fellow member as their doctor just so they could stop her from having more children. Sarah trusted him completely and thought the babies' deaths were her fault. Daniel knows Sam still hasn't figured anything out yet and he hopes to keep it that way. He has no idea that Sarah finally decided to come clean with Sam telling him about Dr. Addams and Daniel's part in the cover up. _

_He finds his keys hidden under a stack of drawings. The only thing that Daniel truly enjoys is painting and drawing, which keeps him calm and helps him to forget the pain of his own terrible past. Daniel quietly slips into his car in the garage. _

Sam: "Hey! Where are you going?"

_Daniel stops in his tracks when he hears Sam's angry voice. _

_Daniel turns to look at him. _

Sam: "We need to talk!"

Daniel: "Can this wait? I have somewhere to be."

Sam: "No it can't!"

_Sam stands behind Daniel's car and Daniel sighs. He's tried for years to get along with his brother in law, but they never really saw eye to eye on a lot of things so Daniel usually tries his best to stay out of Sam's way. And now Sam is blocking his exit which is starting to piss Daniel off. _

_Daniel gets out of the car and stands next to it with the door open. _

Daniel: "What the hell is it Sam? I really don't have much time to chat."

Sam: "Why? What are you up to now? Off to kill some more babies!"

_Sam glares at Daniel and his fists are balled up in anger. _

_Daniel's face grows cold and pale. He realizes Sam must know about what happened to his unborn children. _

_Sarah promised me she'd never tell him why would she decide to change her mind all of sudden Daniel wonders. _

Sam: "How could you do that to her, to us? She's your sister!"

Daniel: "You think I don't know that! I love my sister! I loved her and have been protecting her for longer than you've even known her. I never wanted to hurt her Sam really I just."

_Sam interrupts him and pounds his fist on the trunk of Daniel's car. _

Sam: "But, you did Dan! You sent her to some psycho so he could poison my wife! I've killed creatures for a lot less than that."

_Daniel frowns and finally he slams the car door shut._

Daniel: "Creature? So I'm a creature to you now all of sudden? What about April is she a creature too? Well she must be since you like fucking her so much!"

_Sam has had an enough he lunges across the car and grabs Daniel by the throat. _

_Daniel kicks at Sam, but Sam dodges the kick then Sam punches him in the face knocking Daniel to the ground. _

_Daniel's eyes turn bright yellow and he glares back at Sam. Sam yells at Daniel's face as he holds Daniel's overalls up close. _

Sam: "How could you! You're a monster!"

Daniel: "Yes I am Sam! But, how quickly you forget what you are Sam! I still remember what I am. Do you? Have you already forgotten yourself Sam? What part you've played in all this. This new world isn't better than the old one it's just full of less creatures like me. I didn't want any of this to happen and I didn't make it happen. Don't act like I'm the only one to blame here. I'd die for Sarah in a second if I had to so rather you want to believe me or not the truth is I did what I did to protect my sister! That's all you need to know!"

Sam: "I know what I've done. I know I've hurt people. But, I never did anything like this to my own family. How was killing Sophia and Samantha helping Sarah? Why would you do this after all we've done for you! We let you live in our home, play with our children. Tell me how you can even live with yourself."

_Sam's eyes fill with tears as he stands up. _

_Daniel sighs and looks away as he wipes away blood dripping from his lips. _

_Sam stares at him awaiting an answer, but Daniel says nothing. He just adverts his eyes. _

Sam: "Fine! I want you out of my house now! Pack up your stuff and leave."

_Daniel slowly nods then stands back up. _

_He gets back into his car and slams the door shut. _

_Daniel turns the car on and backs out of the driveway while Sam watches him from the sideline shaking his head still angry and hurt. _

_Daniel takes one last look at the house from the driveway. He sees his sister standing in an upstairs window looking down at the car. Daniel knows this may be the last time he sees her for a very long time, but the bond of siblings is strong. _

_If she wants to find him, she knows how too so Daniel drives off and doesn't look back again. Salt the dog breaks loose from his chain sensing danger and chases the car down the block barking loudly before finally returning to the house. _

_Sam crumples onto the floor of the garage out of breath. His other dog Sadie comes into the garage from the backyard. _

_Sadie can tell right away that her master is upset, so she softly nudges his shoulder with her nose then lies face down in Sam's lap. _

_Sam begins to stroke her long tan fur. A few teardrops finally fall down his redden face. He feels all the pain of losing his children hit him at once as if he just heard the news for the first time. _

_Yet, he knows that he can do nothing about it. The worst part of it that he still hasn't been able to share with anyone not even Sarah, is that he had a nightmare about it before it happened. He thought it made no sense at the time, but now he realizes what a big mistake he made to ignore it. _

_He sits there for a long time petting Salt and Sadie before finally taking the dogs for a walk to clear his head. _

Scene: On the highway.

_Several miles away Daniel finally pulls the car over on a back road near the highway. _

_Daniel stares out at the open fields around him. He gets out of the car, pounds on the hood in frustration then begins ripping at his own meat suit. Tearing off the flesh revealing slime layers of mucus because he can't bear to look at this face anymore. Shedding all of his clothes and throwing them in the dirt. _

_The face of a man that destroyed his relationship with the only people he's ever loved. Daniel doesn't cry he knows it won't make him feel any better to do so. All he can think to make the pain stop is to hurt himself, destroy his own body and find a new one. _

_A thirty two year old man with black hair and piercing green eyes drives by in a pick up. _

_Daniel crouches down behind his car when the man pulls over assuming he's having a fit because something is wrong with the car. _

_The man gets out of his truck and grabs a toolbox from the back. He walks over to Daniel's car._

The man: "Hey, what's matter sir? Having car trouble?"

_Daniel lifts the top of his head up and nods slowly. _

_The man comes around the car and is appalled by the hideous sight of Daniel's bloody slime body, but the poor man doesn't have time to speak or even scream out. _

_Daniel lunges at him knocking the tool box out of his hand. Daniel quickly jumps on top of the guy and bludgeons him unconscious with the metal tool box. _

_Several minutes later Daniel reemerges from behind the car wearing the man's meat suit and clothes as his own. Daniel drags the leftovers of the carcass back into the guy's truck then puts the truck in neutral and lets it roll into a ditch beside the road. _

_Daniel grabs a gas can from his trunk lights it on fire with a match and tosses the gasoline filled can into the bed of the truck along with his old dirty clothes. _

_He watches the truck burn for a few silent minutes. Then Daniel gets into his car and continues his journey to Iris's place ready to start his new mission. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** **Ordinary People Can't Handle the Truth Part 2**

_Ben wants to give Dean and Lisa some time to rest without being disturbed. He leaves the house this time in his own car with Johnny and Mary. They head off to the mall. _

_Johnny barely speaks or looks at Ben on the ride there. They don't want Mary to worry or cry about what happened to their mom so all Ben tells her is that Lisa is home sleeping and that she will be fine. _

Scene: The Arrowhead Mall in Dallas, Texas

_Johnny holds his sister's hand as they stroll through the mall. She stops in front of a toy store. Mary points at it and Johnny nods letting her know its okay for her to go in and play with the toys for a while. _

_Mary smiles at him then she heads straight for the toys inside. Johnny stands by the entrance of the store then looks back at Ben who takes a sit on a nearby bench to relax. He can tell by the look on Ben's face that his brother is lost deep in thought. _

Johnny feels in his gut that there is definitely more going on with his family than anyone is willing to admit. He badly wants to know truth, but he fears what he may find out could be really horrific at the same time.

His own secrets about his abilities and Mary's also weigh heavily on Johnny's mind. He isn't sure how to break the news to his family knowing it could potentially change their lives forever. Trying to tell his cousins didn't work because the phone cut out on them so he considers revealing the news to Ben first.

_Johnny watches as Mary plays with a stuffed teddy bear in the store. _

He doesn't want anything bad to happen to her so concealing the truth seems absolutely necessary for her sake, but Johnny is also tired of all the secrets and lies. He just wants to be honesty with everybody and hopes they will finally be honest with him.

_Johnny turns towards his brother Ben once more trying to decide if he should just go tell him now._

_Ben can't stop thinking about Paulo's dead bloody body lying on the floor. What scares him most is how glad he is that he killed the bastard after what he did to his mom. The thought of it makes his skin crawl. _

_Ben looks over at his little brother and sister in the toy shop and it pains him to think what this will do to their lives once the world finds out he's responsible. _

"I don't want them to see me hauled off to prison," Ben thinks to himself. He considers it might be better just going on the lamb so his family can continue living a normal life even if it's without him there.

Castiel told him he'd take care of the body and dispose of Lisa's car too, but all Ben could think about then was getting his mom checked out. He drove her to the hospital and lied to the nurses and doctors. Now that she's safe at home sleeping it off Ben realizes just how bad things may get for him.

Ben thinks to himself, "I've seen CSI; all it takes is one scrap of my DNA for them to link me at the scene of the crime. I'm the one who pulled the fire alarm; damn they probably got me on tape in the lobby too. My life is done, I'm a fugitive now!"

Ben does all he can to keep from jumping up right now and running away. Being a murdering fugitive on the run can't be easy, but at least its better than watching my family suffering because of what I did Ben thinks to himself.

Despite, his anguish over what this will do to his family Ben is still glad the asshole that hurt his mom is dead. Disgusting, disturbing and painful thoughts of what Paulo did to Lisa enter his mind and its makes Ben's stomach ache.

_He balls his fists up at his side, closes his eyes and bites the inside of his cheeks hoping the physical pain will make these sick horrifying thoughts go away. Instead it's his brother that snaps him out of it._

_Johnny walks over and sits on the bench next to him. He frowns for a moment as he stares at Ben. _

Johnny: "What's wrong Ben?"

_Ben's eyes pop open when he hears his brother's voice. He looks at Johnny then quickly unclenches his hands trying to act as normal as possible. _

Ben: "I'm fine. I thought you were over there watching Mary?"

_Johnny sighs as he stares at the floor._

Johnny: "I know you think I'm just a dumb little kid. That I'm too young to handle grown up things and maybe I am, but we all have to grow up sometime right?

_Ben sadly looks at his brother and pretends to not understand what his brother is referring to. _

Ben: "What are you babbling about?

_Johnny gets mad. _

Johnny: "For once can you treat me like a person and not your little brother! I know that mom wasn't just in some car accident was she? What's really going on Ben?

Ben: "I swear nothing's going on. I told you mom's going to be fine. She was just in a car accident it happens to people all the time, but she's safe now so stop worrying about it."

Johnny: "Look I get that you must think that there is nothing I can do about it even if you do tell me what's really going on here, but you're wrong Ben! There is something I can do that no one else can! Something I'm not supposed to be able to do, but maybe it could help a lot of people just give me a chance please."

_Ben warily stares at his brother now actually confused._

Ben: "What do you mean?"

Johnny: "I can talk to animals and they talk back to me. I hear them as if they were people speaking. Its sounds crazy, but its true Ben I wouldn't lie about this."

Ben: "So what are you telling me that you've turned into Harry Potter now?" Come on!

_Ben shakes his head at his brother in confusion and total disbelief._

Johnny: "I can show you then. Let's go down to the pet store and you'll see what I mean."

_Johnny stands up ready to go._

Ben: "You've got to be kidding me kid."

Johnny: "If I'm lying than you can have my allowance for a whole week."

_Johnny knows his brother always wants more money so he hopes this will persuade Ben to come. _

_Ben laughs still not ready to get up yet._

Ben: "Now I know you must be messing with me, you'd never really give up your allowance!"

Johnny: "I swear Ben! Once you see what I can really do then you'll know the truth and all I want from you is the truth about mom okay? No more lies!"

Ben: "Johnny, sit down this needs to stop you're being ridiculous."

Johnny: "Let me prove it to you!" Come see!

_Johnny pulls on Ben's arm trying to get him to follow him to the pet store. _

_Ben points at the toy store instead. _

Ben: "We can't just leave Mary alone."

Johnny: "She's playing with the tea set it won't take more than five minutes and we'll be right back. Please!"

_Johnny continues pulling on Ben's sleeve._

Ben: "Fine alright, but this better be good kid."

_Johnny smirks already knowing it will be. The two of them quickly head towards the pet store. Mary continues to play in the toy store totally oblivious that they've left her behind. _

Scene: Inside a pet store called Pets for Life

_Johnny walks inside the store and immediately begins searching for just the right animal to strike up a conversation with. _

_Johnny can already hear in his head the puppies at the window yelling at people passing by to please come take them home. _

_Then he sees to the right of the store two older cats in different cages licking their fur and chatting with one another about the kittens needing more milk and complaining about the noisy puppies waking up the kittens. _

_Johnny looks to the left and there is a big brown rabbit whispering to itself about a sick twisted witch. _

Johnny: "Hey, what's up. Can you hear me?'

_Rabbit jumps a bit in fear and hides its face._

_Johnny frowns and moves closer. _

Johnny: "Don't be scared. I'm not going hurt ya its okay."

The Rabbit: "Please don't eat me!"

_Johnny smiles at the Rabbit glad he can hear it talking to him. _

Johnny: "Don't worry I don't eat rabbits."

_The Rabbit isn't convinced so she hides behind her water bowl. _

The Rabbit: "Are you a witch?'

Johnny: "No, are you?"

_Johnny laughs thinking its funny, but the Rabbit just continues to nervously twitch. _

The Rabbit: "No! A witch killed my mommy and my daddy and my eighteen brothers and sisters. I'm the only one left."

_The Rabbit whimpers sadly trying not to cry about losing her family. _

Johnny: "That's awful! How'd you end up in here then?"

The Rabbit: "It's a very scary story are you sure you want to know kid?"

Johnny nods yes so the Rabbit continues telling him her life story.

The Rabbit: "I escaped the witch's house through a hole in the basement. I ran as fast as I could away from her and her hunting dog. I ran into an alley and hid for a few days then when I finally ventured out some big old ugly human snatched me up off the street. He called himself Herman the magician and told me he was going to make me be a part of his magic act. I didn't know anything about magic, but he didn't care he just locked me in all these weird contraptions so people would think I disappeared it was the scariest thing ever let me tell ya. Herman named me Max which was a totally stupid name because I'm a female, but the dummy didn't bother to look."

_The Rabbit rolls her eyes. _

The Rabbit: "Then the bastard locked me in a smelly cage for days while he met up with his whores. One day one of the whores accidently left my cage open so I escaped through the window."

Johnny: "Okay."

The Rabbit: "After that I was all alone just wandering the side of the highway looking for food when two big bright lights came speeding directly at me. The lights came from a big metal monster that knocked me down and everything went dark again."

Johnny: "Oh no you got hit by a car!"

_The Rabbit just shrugs. _

The Rabbit: "I fainted! But, when I woke up much later I was being petted by a little girl human with big brown eyes, curly red hair and freckles. She wanted to keep me, but her parents said no that I might have fleas. The nerve of them to say such a thing about me I've never had fleas in my life. Then they just dropped me off here a week later and I've been here ever since."

Johnny: "When was that?"

The Rabbit: "A few months back why?"

Johnny: "Well how would you like to come home with me?"

_The Rabbit twitches her ears and cocks her head to the side. _

The Rabbit: "Depends, do you know any witches or magicians?"

_Johnny shakes his head no._

The Rabbit: "Will you feed me?"

Johnny: "Every day scouts honor."

_The Rabbit considers it as his ears twitch back and forth. _

Johnny: "I just need you to help me out a little here."

_Johnny smiles at the Rabbit._

The Rabbit: "Aha! I knew there just had to be a catch."

_The Rabbit frowns not trusting Johnny at all. _

Johnny: "Look, my brother doesn't believe I can talk to animals, so I need you're help to prove him wrong. If you help me I promise to spend the last of my allowance money to take you home and I'll give you a whole bowl full of carrots."

The Rabbit: "Ah, that little girl I told you about gave me some of those. They were delicious! The pet food here sucks balls."

Johnny: "So will you help me?"

The Rabbit: "Okay, but no tricks boy and I want to pick out my own name. Call me Jenny."

_Johnny nods then motions for Ben to come over. His brother is already getting impatient wondering around the store looking at the animals so Ben quickly walks over to them. _

Ben: "So now what are you going to make the bunny talk?"

Johnny: "She already talks you just can't hear it."

_Ben rolls his eyes. Johnny takes the rabbit out of the cage and places her gently on the ground._

_Johnny looks at the rabbit and starts giving him directions. He points at the aquarium. _

Johnny: "Okay, Jenny please can you hop over to that aquarium over there."

_Jenny the Rabbit looks around for a moment then bounces over to the large aquarium full of fish in the store._

_Ben becomes a little bit more curious, but still isn't convinced._

Johnny: "Now would you please go to Ben, Jenny show him you can hear me."

_Jenny the rabbit does as she told and hops over to Ben's feet._

_Ben backs up a little, but the rabbit follows him. _

Ben: "Neat trick kid, but nothing special. She must be a trained rabbit or something."

_Johnny frowns at his brother like he's being stupid. _

Johnny: "Yeah and when would I have had time to train her, we just got here remember?"

_Ben starts to wonder if Johnny may be telling him the truth. _

Ben: "I don't know this is just weird okay I'll give you that, but it doesn't mean you can communicate with all animals."

Johnny: "Oh yeah? Watch me!"

Johnny: "Okay listen up everybody. Jenny lets get them to all quiet down."

_Ben looks around the store at the different animals waiting to see what will happen. _

_Jenny talks to the other animals and tells them to be quiet and pay attention to the boy. _

_The puppies stop barking. The birds stop chirping and even the fishing stop swimming for a moment as they all stare out at the boy talking to the rabbit. _

Johnny: "Now on the count of three puppies bark. One! Two!"

_Jenny asks the puppies to start barking when he says three._

_Johnny smiles in anticipation. _

Johnny: "Three!"

_The puppies begin to bark again. _

_Johnny looks at a parrot. _

Johnny: "Hey, you want a cracker? My brother has some. Go get them!"

_The parrot immediately flies off his perch and lands right on Ben's shoulder. The parrot starts pecking at Ben's jacket looking for the crackers. _

_Ben freaks out in fear and knocks over several bags of dog food. _

_Johnny laughs as the bird flies off back to his perch._

Jenny the Rabbit: "You're brother is really weird."

Johnny: "Yeah, I know. Why don't you go jump on him?"

_Jenny the Rabbit laughs then jumps at Ben._

Ben: "Okay, Okay enough! I believe you. I believe alright! Just get her off me."

_Johnny grins in triumphant trying hard not to laugh. He whistles at Jenny and she finally leaves Ben alone. _

Johnny: Good, now there is one more thing Mary can also do things to.

_Ben looks nervously at him afraid to hear more about this._

Johnny: "She doesn't talk to animals like I can, but she can move things with her mind."

Ben: "Son of a …!"

_Johnny interrupts him_

Johnny: "I know right!"

_He slaps his brother on the arm with excitement. _

_Ben frowns still shocked by his brother's abilities. _

Ben: "Are you serious? Mary's a freaking spoon bender?"

_Johnny nods at him. _

Ben: "Damn it Johnny why didn't you tell me this earlier! Let's go back to the toy store right now! We shouldn't have left her alone."

_Ben runs out of the pet store headed for the toy store. _

Johnny: "Wait! Ben!"

_Johnny chases after Ben. _

Jenny the Rabbit: "Hey what about me? You promised to take me with you!"

_Johnny hears her voice and quickly turns back around to pick her up._

_The store clerk already made about the spilled dog food sees him and yells_

The store clerk: "Hey that's store property you little brat!"

Johnny: "Uh sorry got to go! I'll come back and pay later I promise!"

_Johnny runs out of the store carrying Jenny. _

The store clerk: "Stop thief!"

_When he arrives back in front of the toy store there's already a crowd forming and Ben face is pale white with fear. _

_Johnny steps on the bench to look through the crowd and he sees toys flying through the air in a big circle. _

_Johnny notices a few of them are toy planes which isn't so unusual, but some are stuffed animals that he realizes shouldn't be flying._

Ben: "Mary! Mary where are you!"

_Mary comes from inside a big Playskool Toy house built for kids her size. _

_Mary smiles at them and happily waves._

_Ben frowns at her then rushes over and scoops Mary up in his arms._

_Mary starts to pull away in protest, but he doesn't put her down or let her escape his arms. _

_He runs with her out of the store and Johnny runs after them._

_Mary starts to cry and scream causing the lights to flicker in the mall and store windows to crack and shatter._

Johnny: "Put her down! Put her down Ben! You're scaring her!"

_Ben finally lets Mary down, but she continues crying and throwing a fit. _

_Johnny tries to calm her knowing she can cause major damage to the mall in this state. _

_A trashcan goes whizzing through the air and almost knocks Ben in the head. _

Ben: "What the hell? Make her stop Johnny!"

Johnny: "I'm trying!"

_Johnny rubs Mary's back slowly to calm her down, but she keeps knocking over trashcans with her mind as she throws a huge hissy fit on the floor. _

_Ben is about to just pick her up again just to get her out of the mall when someone taps his shoulder from behind._

_Genevieve smiles at him._

Genevieve: "Hey, there Benny?"

_Ben doesn't recognize her because he's never met her before_.

Ben: "Uh do I know you lady?"

_Genevieve pulls out a gun points it at them._

_Ben stares in horror thinking she must want money or something._

Genevieve: "No, but you will. Its time to go, kids."

_Genevieve flashes her black eyes at them._

Ben: "Holy Hell!"

Genevieve: "Well you got that half right kid, the hell part anyway."

_Genevieve cruelly smirks at him then grabs his arm ready to drag Ben out of the mall. _

_Mary suddenly stops crying as she stares up at the demon sensing her brother is in danger. She's ready to start kicking demon ass! _

_Mary finally speaks for the first time ever. _

_Mary looks at Genevieve and holds out her hand then says_

Mary: "Go to hell!"

_Genevieve's vessel screams out as black smoke billows out of her mouth and seeps into the floor headed straight for the pit! _

_Ben and Johnny look at Genevieve's dead body lying on the floor then they both look at Mary with stunned faces. _

_Mary doesn't say another word, she just smiles at them sweetly then heads back into the toy store to go play again. _

Scene: Pay Phone Booth

_Castiel nervously calls Sasha, but her brother Sean answers the phone instead_.

Sean: "Yeah, hello who is it?"

Castiel: "May I speak to Sasha Winchester please?"

Sean: "Depends who's asking?"

_Castiel frowns and starts speaking in his serious deep tone of voice. _

Castiel: "This is of real import. She's expecting my call."

_Sean realizes whose calling and gets excited._

Sean: "Castiel is that you?"

Castiel: "Uh yes I am Castiel. Are you Sasha's brother?"

Sean: "Yep, I'm Sean. Wow, this is cool I've read a lot about you dude. My sister's she's practically obsessed with you though. Hey, are you still wearing that old coat?"

_Sean laughs into the phone._

_Castiel frowns as he stares down at his new coat and realizes he actually misses the tan one he use to wear all the time._

Sean: "Well my sister has been waiting for you to call all day even had me manning the phone too just so mom and dad wouldn't answer first."

Castiel: "Well that's all well in good, but this is about Lisa so…."

_Sean interrupts Castiel when he finally remembers why they've been waiting for the call._

Sean: "Aunt Lisa! Did you find her?"

Castiel: "Yes, but I really think I should talk too."

_Sean interrupts him again._

Sean: "Hold on!"

_Sean yells out for his sister._

Sean: "Sasha! Sasha!"

_Sasha comes into the kitchen from the downstairs bathroom. _

Sasha: "Yeah?"

Sean: "It's him! The angel dude!"

_A huge grin spreads over her face as she bounces up and down!_

_Sean tosses her the phone and she yells into_.

Sasha: "Oh my god finally! Castiel!"

_Castiel sighs_

Castiel: "Yes, it's me."

Sasha: "How are you? Oh my God, Are you okay?"

Castiel: "I'm fine, but."

Sean: "He found Aunt Lisa!"

_Sasha grins excited. _

Sasha: "Seriously! Is she okay?"

Castiel: "Well, she's alive."

_Sasha sighs in relief._

Sean: "So what is he saying?"

Sasha: "That she's alive."

Sean: "Good, what else?"

_Sean eagerly pulls on Sasha's sleeve. _

_Sasha yanks her arm away from him. _

Sasha: "Shhhh! Let me talk to him."

Sasha: "What about the man that was with her?

Castiel: "He's no longer an issue, but there is definitely more going on here. I just haven't figured it all out yet."

_Sasha can tell by change in his voice that something bad has happened._

Sasha: "Is he dead? Did you kill him?'

Castiel: "He is dead, yes."

_Sasha looks at Sean. _

Sasha: "Castiel killed the guy that was hurting Aunt Lisa."

_Sean's eyes open wide in surprise and excitement_.

Sean: "Wicked! I hope he made that guy suffer!"

_Castiel frowns when he hears Sasha say this, but decides it's better to let them think he killed the guy than to tell them what really happened to Paulo. _

_Sasha nods at her brother. _

Sasha: "So can you get tickets to Dallas?"

Castiel: "For what?"

Sasha: "I want to come see Aunt Lisa and my cousins."

Sean: "Me too! Me too!"

Sasha: "Yeah, Sean wants to come too we need two tickets."

Castiel: "I don't think that's such a good idea Sasha, things could get dangerous out here."

Sasha: "I know that's why they need us there."

Castiel: "Well I don't have much money so."

_Sasha cuts him off._

Sasha: "That's okay I'll give you mom's credit card number and you can book the tickets for us."

Castiel: "No, you need to tell your parents what is going on Sasha."

Sasha: "I can't! They'll never let us come."

_Castiel hesitates he's not sure what to do. He doesn't want to disappoint her, but he doesn't like the idea of stealing or lying anymore especially to Sam and Sarah. _

Castiel: "Look, why don't you contact my friend Iris, she may be able to help. But, I don't want you guys coming out here until I make sure things are safe. Write this number down."

Sasha: "Sean, get me a pen please."

_Sean grabs a pen off the counter and hands it to Sasha. _

_Sasha pulls a sticky note off the refrigerator door._

Sasha: "What's the number?"

Castiel: "(707) 555-4321"

_Sasha writes it down._

Sasha: "I'll call her. You tell Aunt Lisa I'm going to make her a get well card. Make sure to say hi to Mary, Ben and Johnny for us okay."

Castiel: "I will try."

_Sasha can sense Castiel's fear._

Sasha: "It's okay ya know Uncle Dean may seem scary sometimes, but you can tell him what happened. I never believed you meant to hurt Mary. I trust you so we will figure this out together."

_Castiel is shocked at how much faith she has in him. _

Castiel: "I have to go now."

Sasha: "Well call back soon and let us know when the coast is clear. Oh and one more thing."

Castiel: "Yes, Sasha?"

Sasha: "Remember angels are watching over you too."

_Castiel smiles a bit when he hears that. Then he looks up towards the sky for a moment._

Castiel: "Goodbye sweetie."

_Castiel hangs up. _

_Sasha puts down the phone._

Sean: "So what else did he say?"

Sasha: "He called me sweetie!"

_Sasha bounces up and down again._

_Sean laughs. _

Sean: "Well what's that number for?"

Sasha: "Cas, told me to call his friend said maybe she can help."

Sean: "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Sasha: "Maybe, but lets wait until later on tonight when mom and dad are asleep to call."

_Sean nods_.

Sasha: "I'm going to email Johnny though let him know Castiel contacted us and see what he can find out. Castiel wouldn't tell me everything, he's protective like all grown ups so us kids got to stick together if we want to find out the truth."

Sean: "Yeah, but what if it's really bad?"

Sasha: "Then at least we can learn how to defend ourselves."

Sean: "From what?"

Sasha: "I don't know."

Sean: "Hey I'm not some psychic like you. I don't have any powers."

Sasha: "Girls just mature faster than boys."

Sean: "Yeah whatever!"

_Sasha smirks then heads off to her dad's office to use the computer. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Truth Hurts. **

Scene: Inside Sam and Sarah's bedroom.

_Sarah is very worried about her brother and where he might be heading off to. She tries to call him, but he doesn't answer his cell phone. _

_She slams the phone back down frustrated and on edge. She begins to pace back and forth across the room. _

_She knew Sam would get upset once she told him the truth about the babies, but she had to finally come clean. The lies just kept eating away at her soul making her lash out at him. It wasn't fair to do that to Sam, but now she fears things will only get worse. The pain of losing her children still consumes her. Sarah desperately wishes they could just forgive and forget, but she knows it's not so easily done. _

_Sarah finally sits on the end of the bed and hangs her head in despair. _

I love Daniel he has always been there for me. I don't know what my life would even be like if he hadn't been looking out for me. But, what he did was so awful I'm surprised he even told me the truth. Well he never really could keep a secret from me even growing up I was the first he told about his abilities and he was the first I told when I discover mine too. We've always been so close so good to each other. How could he do this to me?

I can't understand why he felt having more children would be so bad. It just doesn't make any sense. Daniel had always been very loving to Sean and Sasha why would he do this. I have to find him. Every time we have a fight, every time one of walks out we'd eventually find away back to each other. It's going to be harder than ever this time, but I can't go on like this forever. I need Daniel and I need Sam. I just want us to be a family again.

_Sarah lies down in the bed as tears fall from her eyes. She covers herself with a blanket as she tries to get her mind off all the pain she is feeling. _

_She closes her eyes and pictures pleasant memories of a family picnic the year she was pregnant with Sasha. _

_Sarah remembers how happy they all were together. How kind Sam was to her back then and how protective Daniel always was. She smiles with her eyes still tightly closed shut. _

_Sarah relishes the long conversations she had with Lisa then and how much she misses talking to her. _

_Sarah knows Sam and Dean haven't been talking to each other for awhile as if time just keeps passing them by. Sam needs his brother right now he's been avoiding talking to him for too long enough is enough. _

_Sarah decides that best way to reunite them is to talk to Lisa about it. She decides to take an afternoon nap to rest her nerves and promises herself to call Lisa. _

_Sam comes back from his walk with the dogs. _

_He sees her lying in bed so he quietly gets in bed next to her. _

_Sadie and Salt both take a rest at the foot of the bed. _

_Sarah turns over then puts her hand on Sam's chest and looks into his eyes. _

Sarah: "Sammy I'm so sorry."

_A tear escapes Sarah's eye._

_Sam nuzzles her and pulls her closer to him. _

_Sam sighs and frowns, but doesn't speak yet. He wishes he could just make all the pain stop. _

Sarah: "Sam I…I really think its time we talk to the kids about this. They deserve to know the truth and they should hear it from us before they hear it from somebody else. I know they will start asking questions about why Daniel left and I don't to lie to them anymore. I don't want them to hate him. He is their uncle and they care a lot about him so I'll tell them if you're not up for it baby."

_Sarah lifts her head to look up into Sam's eyes. _

Sarah: "Do you want me to be the one that tells them?"

_Sam regrettably sighs. _

Sam: "No, we're a team. We have to tell them together. They should hear it from the both of us. But, Sarah I…."

_Sam pauses his words catch in his throat because he's so upset that he even has to say this to her. _

Sarah: "What? What is it Sammy?"

Sam: "I don't want Daniel around the kids anymore. If we tell them the truth it is only to protect them. They need to know what he's done so they know to stay away if he tries to come back. They need to know it's not safe to be around him. I know he's your brother and we all love him, but these are our kids. It's our job to protect them and we have to do everything we can to keep them safe no matter what."

_Sarah finally sighs this time as she holds back more tears ready to escape again. She sadly bows her head towards the floor and nods. _

Sarah: "But, I really don't think Daniel would try and hurt them. He loves Sasha and Sean."

_Sam frowns then moves closer and holds her head up under her chin with his hand. _

Sam: "I'm not willing to take that chance. Are you?

_Sarah lets the tears fall again as she pulls her head back and turns away from Sam. _

Sarah: "Do you even realize what you are asking me Sam? You are asking me to choose between my own flesh and blood. You know I would gladly die for my children if I had to I love them so much and you. But, the truth is I'd also do the same for Daniel. He's given up his life more than once to help me. I know what he did was well practically unforgiveable. He's a liar and murderer, but…."

_Sarah pauses as her tears flow._

_Sam sits up in bed and stares over her shoulder._

Sarah: "He's still my brother Sam!"

_Suddenly an overwhelming urge to hurl takes control of Sarah's body. She clasps her hand over her mouth in panic as her face turns slightly paler. _

Sam: "What is it?"

_Sarah doesn't answer him instead she quickly jumps out of bed._

_She rushes into the bathroom and barely has time to lift the toilet lid before puke begins pouring out of her mouth_

_Sam gets out of bed and rushes to be by her side. He frowns very worried about his wife. _

_Sam pulls her hair back away from her face and holds it behind her back with one hand. He rubs her back slowly with the other hand. _

_When Sarah finally stops vomiting Sam gets up and grabs a towel for her to wipe her face. He notices her eyes are starting to turn yellow. _

_Sam goes into the medicine cabinet and pulls out some pills from a bottle. _

_He gives them to Sarah with a cup of water. _

_She takes the pills immediately and tries her best to calm down. _

_Sam sits down on the tile of the bathroom floor. He pulls Sarah to his chest and leans against the tub. Sarah leans into him and uses the towel as a cushion. _

Sam: "I'm sorry. It isn't fair for me to ask you to choose between them. It's just you and the kids are my life. You know I do anything to protect this family so that's all I'm trying to do here. Please don't hate me."

_Sarah nods at him. _

Sarah: "I could never hate you. You're right Sam. I know you are right it's not safe for Sean or Sasha to be around him right now. I hate that it's the worst feeling in the world, but it's true. I love this family more than anything else. I never want to do anything to put you or the kids in danger. So I promise."

Sam: "Promise what?"

Sarah: "I promise to keep Daniel away from them until you feel it's safe again."

_Sam kisses Sarah on the forehead and holds her close praying she won't cry or throw up again._

Sarah: "Just if I do this then I need you to promise me something too."

_Sam whispers into Sarah's ear._

Sam: "Anything babe."

Sarah: "I want you to let me take the kids to Texas."

_Sam pulls away a bit to look at her face again a bit surprised by this request._

Sam: "But, why?"

Sarah: "With Daniel on the loose and Genevieve too. I would feel much safer in Texas with the kids instead of here at the house. The only person I trust besides you to do everything to protect us is your brother."

Sam: "You want to go stay with Dean. Are you sure?"

_She nods at him. _

_Sam looks at Sarah for a moment and he realizes she is very serious about this._

_Sam sighs._

Sam: "Actually, that may not be such a bad idea. I'll have to talk with him about it first though."

_Sarah smiles for a moment at him then leans back down onto Sam's chest. _

_Sam lets her rest for a few more moments then scoops her up in his arms and places her on the edge of the tub. _

_Sam slowly and gently removes her clothes. _

Sam: "I'll draw you a bath."

Sarah: "Don't bother it won't help just let me sleep it off."

_Sam takes Sarah by the hands and holds her hands in his. _

Sam: "Trust me alright. I know what I'm doing."

_Sarah sighs then finally reluctantly agrees. _

_Sam turns on the water and lets it get really warm. As the tub fills up Sam gives Sarah her toothbrush with some toothpaste on it so she can brush her teeth and get rid of that awful taste of vomit. _

_He helps her into the tub once it's all filled and softly washes her back and massages her shoulders. _

_Sarah sighs peacefully as she takes in the pleasure of his massaging hands. _

Sam: "Feels good doesn't it?"

_Sarah nods and smiles. _

Sarah: "You're too good to me sometimes. Even after all we've been through and are still going through you always find away to make me feel safe again."

Sam: "I wouldn't want it any other way."

_Sam smiles and begins to wash Sarah's hair with her favorite shampoo. He massages her scalp thoroughly then rinses the shampoo out with the shower hose. _

_After he finishes bathing Sarah, he goes over to the dresser and pulls out one of her nightgowns then he returns to the bathroom and helps her into it. Sarah walks over to the bed and gets under the covers. Sam pulls out a warmer blanket from the closet and places it over her along with the comforter already on the bed. _

_Sam takes off his shirt and jeans leaving only his boxers on. He climbs back into bed and wraps his arms around her. _

_Sarah rests her head on his bare chest for a moment and sighs out loud. _

Sarah: "Now I feel much better thanks."

_Sam smiles and kisses her forehead as she yawns. _

_She shifts her body off him again when she remembers something she needs to do. _

Sarah: "Oh I really should help the kids get ready for school tomorrow first."

_Sam pulls her back down towards him again. _

Sam: "No, they're older enough now to do it on their own. You need to rest right now so you don't get any sicker. I'll check in on them once you're asleep."

_Sarah decides not to argue with him because she is really tired. She lies back down on his chest and closes her eyes. _

_Sam stays awake holding her for a while until she is totally fast asleep then he quietly gets out of bed to go prepare a meal for the kids and help them get ready for school. _

_A part of him wishes he could stay there to watch over her, but then Sam thinks about sending her and the kids down to Texas. He knows that means get in touch with his brother again and the thought of getting Dean involved in this makes Sam feel nauseous too. _


End file.
